State Watch
by Pet Archer
Summary: Two years later: Alex and Peggy DeLarge are now a family of four with the arrival of their baby daughter. The State conducts a month-long surveillance on Alex as he's a sociopath and is deemed unfit to be a father. Can 19 year-old Alex prove otherwise?
1. Disclaimer Introduction

Fan Fiction – "A Clockwork Orange"

Based on both the novel by Anthony Burgess and (mostly) the film adaptation by Stanley Kubrick. I do not own the rights to both works, nor the characters or the actors, except for Peggy, Nigel Holland, Miriam Tompkins, Ms. Hibbert & Crompton.

Hello, readers, and "A Clockwork Orange" / ACO fans (and nuts – like me!):

How are you? Thanks for enjoying the "A Clockwork Orange tales" I've been writing and publishing since I joined up with this past Spring! I'm having a lot of fun with this! I appreciate your comments and compliments. I'm also enjoying the excellent works (and talents) of Weasley Boys, Letitbexo, and Gildedbutterfly 16, among others who also love "Clockwork", and are superb ACO FanFiction writers. This work – both Anthony Burgess' novel and the Stanley Kubrick film adaptation are both **immortal** and **timeless**.

With "A Dark Secret", you now know how Alex and Peggy met – by way of a very **ugly** circumstance, all too familiar with Alex. But, strange enough, the ugly incident soon culminated into a very deep love between the very unlikely pair. Alex and Peggy's love for one another has forged a bond where they both harbor their 'dark secret' between them.

On a lighter note: Little after I completed "A Dark Secret" this summer, I _fillyed_ with the idea of Alex and Peggy coping with their new roles as teen parents, and with Alex making efforts to be a good person outgrowing his sociopathy (via Chapter 21/end of the novel). Plus, there is ACO's 'Dystopian' setting, and Britain's totalitarian State/Government. I decided to combine all these elements for this new story, entitled "State Watch".

I also want to give credit where it is due: I want to thank Letitbexo for granting me permission to use the name 'Clementine' here in this story as the middle name of Alex and Peggy's baby daughter. Letitbexo's "Clementine" – "Clemmy-Clem", Alex's pet name for her - was the lead female character in her ACO story "Stones Turn to Ice" – which is wonderful! Anyway, I saw the name, Clementine, and loved it for my couple's middle name for their daughter. So I e-mailed Letitbexo for permission to use it; she was sweet enough, and granted me permission. So, thanks, again, Letitbexo, and here is newborn Auberine Clementine DeLarge for you!

I've changed the title several times. I then chose "Two Years Later"; but finally settled on "State Watch", as the State plays a main role in this ACO tale.

I'm not completed writing it, yet. The majority of the story is written – even the ending. I'll release portions of the story "In Progress" until I'm completely finished with it. There are still several 'loose ends' I'm working on. At least the portions will hold you for the time being. And this is my first time publishing my story this way. There are several familiar faces from the movie; and a few new characters I created for the story. Please enjoy!

**PLOT: Two years later: Alex and Peggy DeLarge are now a family of four with the arrival of their baby daughter. The State conducts a month-long surveillance on Alex as he's a sociopath and is deemed unfit to be a father. Can 19 year-old Alex prove otherwise?**


	2. Mummy and Daddy Dearest

"Mummy and Daddy Dearest"

It is a rainy Sunday afternoon.

Alexander DeLarge is in the nursery, seated in the rocker, rocking his baby. The baby looks up at him, and emits a soft chortle. The baby has his brilliant blue eyes.

Alex smiles at the infant, and chuckles. The charmingly handsome 19 year-old – and gradually changing sociopath – next does what he does best, in his lovely _goloss:_

_**Somewhere my love,**_

_**There will be songs to sing**_

_**Although the snow**_

_**Covers the hope of spring**_

_**Somewhere a hill**_

_**Blossoms in green and gold**_

_**And there are dreams**_

_**All that your heart can hold.**_

_**Someday we'll meet again, my love.**_

_**Someday whenever the spring breaks through**_

_**You'll come to me**_

_**Out of the long ago,**_

_**Warm as the wind,**_

_**Soft as the kiss of snow.**_

_**Till then, my sweet,**_

_**Think of me now and then.**_

_**God, speed my love**_

_**'Til you are mine again.**_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the music and lyrics to "Lara's Theme"/"Somewhere My Love"/Theme from "Dr. Zhivago")**

Alex sings to the infant. He smiles. Then proceeds to hum the song…

There is the patter of feet entering the nursery. It stops by Alex, who turns in the gentle sounds' direction. Alex hums for a bit; then stops, and smiles…

"**Hi, hi, hi, there, Alex, love!**"

Alex Jr., now a 1 year-old tot, and the pint-sized version of his (infamous) father, is by his father's side. Alex Sr. tenderly caresses his son's fair hair (like his). The child laughs. Alex chuckles.

Alex Jr. is regarding the baby in his father's arm while leaning against his Daddy's leg.

"Are you _viddying_ at 'Breenie' - your baby **sister**?", he asks his young namesake.

Alex and Peggy's newborn baby daughter, Auberine ('Breenie') Clementine DeLarge, arrived the previous month. The unusual couple's family is starting to grow.

Alex Sr. gently picks up Alex Jr. with his right arm, and seats him on his right lap. Alex Jr. turns and looks at his baby sister neatly settled in the crook of his father's left arm. He studies his sister, who wriggles and snorts while gazing at her father.

"Where's Em, my darling?', Alex asks his son.

"_**Kishhen**_", Alex Jr. innocently enunciates, pointing out of the nursery.

"All right, love. Pee will join her in a minute. Righty right?"

Alex resumes his gentle singing of "Lara's Theme", humming the words in-between.

Suddenly, Peggy's sharp cry rings out from the kitchen – along with the sound of dropped glass.

"**PEGGY!**", Alex instinctively cries out.

Alex carefully holds Alex Jr., and lowers him back to his feet on the floor. Then Alex carefully holds Auberine, and gets up out of the rocker.

Within seconds, he arrives in the kitchen holding Jr.'s hand.

"**Peg? Peggy?**"

Entering, Alex finds his beloved wife trying to pick up a drinking glass she dropped on the floor. Peggy sees her husband and father of their two children.

"**Alex!**", she cries.

"What happened, love? – Here, take 'Breenie'. I'll pick it up for you, my darling."

"No, Alex, dear…", Peggy starts to tell him.

Alex lovingly 'ignores' Peggy's refusal, as he gently places Auberine in Peggy's arms, and safely places Alex Jr. on a chair by the table. Alex gets two napkins, and carefully picks up the broken glass shards with the napkins.

"Oh, thank you, Alex, love", Peggy tells him. "I'm so **embarrassed**!"

Alex discards the broken pieces.

"Why, Peggy-Leggy? It's just an accident, darling!", he tells her in tender reassurance. "Anybody could drop a glass, or anything for that matter."

Peggy now blushes crimson as she cuddles Auberine.

"It's because… I heard you **singing** in the nursery…", she admits.

Alex gives her a "Not **that**, again!" look, almost reprimanding. His blue _glazzies_ still have their piercing intensity to them, even at 19 years of age.

"**Leg**: You're not used to my singing, by now?", he asks her.

"I'm used to it, Alex. It's just so lovely!", Peggy tells him.

Alex, chuckling, goes over and gives Peggy a brief, yet tender kiss. Peggy embraces him as she returns his kiss.

"How do you think we both _**had**_ Breenie?", she reminds him.

Alex smirks.

"Because I sang to you… and **seduced** you, my darling!", he replies. "You pretended to be sleeping, when you heard me singing beside you…"

Alex is gazing at Peggy. His cold blue _glazzies _meets with her soft, sad brown ones.

Peggy blushingly recalls:

(***Note: an excerpt of this was seen in "Alex's Complement" – Chapter 5: "The Vestibule"**)

_Baby Alex is sleeping in his bassinette in the nursery._

_Peggy is in bed waiting for her charming husband, who's drying off following their 'Bath Night'. Dressed in her nightgown, she flips through an issue of __Hello__ magazine…_

_Alex proceeds to sing from in the bathroom – "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (from Walt Disney's "Cinderella"). _

_Peggy, alarmed, starts to melt upon hearing him. She hastily puts the magazine on the dresser, and nestles under the covers, and 'goes to sleep'. _

_Alex has just arrived in their chamber, wearing only his briefs. He continues his lovely 'warbling' as he moves over to the bed, and gets under the covers._

_He relaxes a bit, lying on his back with his arms folded under his head. He's fully aware of Peggy 'sleeping' beside him. He waits a bit, as he sings; then hums the song._

_Alex, humming, turns toward his 'sleeping' wife. He leans over, and just regards her as she 'sleeps'._

_He then – still singing to himself – gently eases one of his hands under her back; then his other free hand about her waist. _

_Within seconds, Alex gently – yet **deftly** – flips Peggy flat onto her back. _

_Peggy **screams, **and instantly 'wakes up'. To her surprise and 'horror', she finds herself looking up at Alex, who's gazing down at her with his piercing blue **glazzies**. He gives her his smirk._

_Peggy trembles under her husband's stare._

_"Hi hi hi, there, my darling!", he greets her. "Enjoying your **spatchka**? Hmm?"_

_Alex brings his lips to his trembling wife's - and gives her a tender kiss. His kiss gradually deepens as he settles himself over her. He emits a sensuous moan as Peggy returns his kiss. He slips out of his 'garment' beneath the sheets. _

_Alex then 'bites' her – not with his teeth; but with half-sealed lips into the side of her neck; then onto the left side of her bosom. He painlessly leaves two red 'marks'. Meantime, he starts to ease and peel down Peggy's hidden 'garment' carefully off her. _

_Peggy still has yet to learn how to leave 'love bites', in turn. **Poor thing!**_

_Peggy embraces Alex as she begins to melt in his arms. As she tenderly kisses her love, her fingers lightly touch, caress and fondle her sensuous spouse in all the right spots. Then she nibbles and nuzzles his Adam's Apple, while continuing with her light touchings via her fingers._

_Heightened by the light touches, Alex buckles as he emits a soft, yet deep, grunt of pleasure. _

_"**Peggy!**", he whispers in extreme delight. _

_He seizes Peggy's wrists, and pins her with his body. Alex carefully – gently – moves into her. _

_Peggy **yelps**; then whimpers. Alex gives her a soft kiss and nuzzles her cheek._

_"Shhhhh… **Appy-loggies, love**", he whispers. "**Just ****relax****, my darling…**"_

_Peggy trembles, whimpering at her beloved, who gazes down at her with his glazzies. That 'iniital entry' always freaks her, due to the 'discomfort'. _

_Alex tries to calm her with his smooth gentle voice, loving words, his caressings, nuzzles, kisses._

_Peggy tries to 'relax', as she tensed up. _

_Alex tries, again. He gently moves into her; then out. This steadily increases._

_Peggy starts to 'melt'. She wriggles her wrists. Her pinkies and ring fingers wrap around Alex's pointer fingers. _

_Alex releases his grip on his wife's wrists – and entwines his fingers into hers._

_He gradually gives her his 'all', nuzzling and kissing Peggy's shoulder and neck. _

_"Your **yahzick**, Peg! Your **yahzick!**", Alex breathily orders her._

_Peg doesn't know what **yahzick** is in Nadsat. She probably forgot. Peggy looks at him, puzzled. She shortly finds out once Alex gives her a very deep kiss, moaning – keeping it there for a bit. _

_Peggy melts back into her pillow, also moaning as she clutches her husband close to her…_

_Alex and Peggy's muffled cries simultaneously ring out in their bedroom. They fall back against Peggy's pillow. _

_The sociopath and his victim have both reached their 'peak'. Perspiring, they are exhausted._

_Alex and Peggy tenderly kiss – and remain in their embrace._

_The sociopath tenderly gazes at his victim. He smiles at her._

_"**Alex!**", Peggy softly utters. Her sad brown eyes are on her husband._

_"**Peg, baby…**", Alex lovingly whispers to Peg. Their damp foreheads touch._

_**Baby…**_

_**"You're having a baby…"**_

Alex and Peggy are tenderly embracing…their foreheads touch... at the **obstetrician's office**.

Alex is dressed in his blue shirt and blue pinstriped suit. Peggy wears a blue-and-white drop-waist dress with a blue hairband.

The couple is in 'Dreamland' as they nuzzle and coo. They forget they are being watched – **in surprise** – by the female Obstetrician and Nurse.

"**Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge!**"

Alex and Peggy, being addressed, snap out of their romantic haze and come out of their embrace. They are embarrassed by their openly amorous behavior as they regard the Obstetrician and Nurse before them.

Two-month old Alex Jr. is heard yawning; then he snorts and chortles. He's nearby his Pee and Em in his pram.

"**You're having a ****baby****, Mrs. DeLarge**", the Obstetrician repeats to Peggy, who still seems to be in her romantic daze.

"I-I'm **pregnant**?", Peggy asks, as if trying to comprehend what has happened to her.

The Obstetrician and Nurse regard her in bemusement at her silly question.

"**Yes! ****Again****!**", the Obstetrician and Nurse repeat – and remind her this isn't her first go-round.

Peggy seems surprised.

"_**Again?**_", she absently repeats, pondering.

"Ask your 'Source', Missus! He's to the 'right' of you!", the Obstetrician snappily concludes, pointing to Alex, who sits quietly at his wife's side.

Peggy turns to Alex. He gives her a solemn wink of his eye; then lowers his gaze.

Peggy, blushing, emits a minor gasp, and turns away from her spouse, and looks at her Doctor. She 'shakes it off' – with a shake of her head – as if coming out of a daze, or trance.

"Shall I say 'Congratulations', Mrs. DeLarge? Or, do you have further questions as to how it happened?", the Obstetrician asks Peggy, who still appears confused about it all…

'Little Alex' Jr.'s chortles are heard…

Breenie chortles in her mother's arms. It's as if Peggy is reminded of Breenie's conception.

Alex continues to gaze at Peggy. The blushing Peggy smiles.

"Sometimes, Alex… I wish you sang _**terribly**_!", she admits.

"_**Really**_, Peg?", Alex asks her, surprised by her response. "**Why?**"

"Because…you sing so **lovely**, Alex! You **warble!** – and you're so **charming**, at the same time! When I hear you… my stomach gets butterflies! You sound so lovely – I want to **pass out**!"

Peggy raises her gaze toward her beloved Alex at this confession. He smirks.

"Why **do **you like singing so much, Alex?", Peggy asks him.

"It **relaxes** me, Leggy-love", he replies. "If my singing bothers you, then I won't sing as much…"

Alex becomes a bit downtrodden at mention that he won't sing too much, or, perhaps, **anymore**…but Peggy hastily corrects the matter.

"**No****, Alex!** I **love it** when you sing! Just be prepared for me to run and hide from you… or **faint!**"

Alex smirks further at his wife. He carefully embraces her as she's holding their newborn daughter.

"**Good!** That way, I'll continue to **seduce **you with my singing! And give you more **babies!**"

Peggy gulps.

"**I know!**"

"Are you all right with that, Peg?"

"Yes, Alex. Of course!"

Alex chuckles. Peggy smiles at her beloved husband.

Peggy, thankfully, shifts her gaze from Alex… to Alex Jr. Her eyes fearfully widen, and she comes out of Alex Sr.'s hold.

"**ALEX, NO!**", she cries out.

Alex turns, and sees what's going on. His curious namesake is pulling at something on the table. It is the **tablecloth**. As Alex Jr. pulls it, the dishes atop the cloth are being drawn, and risk falling off the table. The child laughs at what he sees.

Alex (Senior) promptly acts. He seizes his son with one arm, and puts his hand on the tablecloth to stop it from moving further. Alex Jr. squeals as he laughs, again.

Alex Jr. notices the fork and spoon near the table's edge. He innocently puts his hand on them…

"**JUNIOR – ****NO****!**", Alex cries out. Peggy gasps.

– and Alex Jr. sweeps both silverware items off the table, and onto the floor. They drop with a steely clatter.

Delighted, Alex Jr. squeals, and laughs, again.

Alex is picking up the silverware with one hand. With his other hand – or **arm, **rather – he takes Alex Jr. down off the chair, and sets him on the floor.

"**Behave yourself, Junior!**", Alex mildly reprimands his son, who whimpers at his father.

Peggy lovingly speaks to her son while her husband goes to the sink, and washes the fallen silverware. She carefully holds baby Auberine with one hand while patting her son's head with the other hand.

"Don't **cry**, sweetheart. Mummy and Daddy don't want you to get hurt! We both love and care about you – and your baby sister, Auberine!"

Alex has finished washing the fork and spoon. He dries them, and prepares to put them back on the table… when he feels his lower leg being held.

Alex Sr.'s blue _glazzies _meets Alex Jr.'s blue _glazzies_ staring up at him. Alex Jr. begins to whimper; then cry.

Alex crouches to Alex Jr.'s level as he embraces the crying youngster.

"It's all right, love. It's all right", Alex Sr. tells him.

Peggy giggles as Alex Jr. hugs his father as he wails.

"He's **peevish**, Alex", she discerns. "Let's sit with him a bit."

"Right right, Leggy-Leggy", Alex agrees.

Alex kisses Alex Jr. as he picks him up in his arms. He dries the child's tears with his hand.

Alex and Peggy head for the living room, carrying their young son and daughter.

Yes, this is a new phase in Alex and Peggy DeLarge's teen married life: **Parenthood.**

The hoodlum and his victim, now a Pee and Em, must always be on their toes, and on the alert, as the young parents just witnessed with their one-year-old son; and with the arrival of their baby daughter.


	3. Adjustments

"Adjustments"

Now that Alex and Peggy are new parents, they must get used to several changes in their personal lives.

Alex and Peggy DeLarge are no longer **two. **They are, now, **four**. 

Their young son and baby daughter's needs must come **first.**

Also: Alex and Peggy can still do the things they enjoy doing together – but they must get used to interruptions, and being interrupted, because of their children.

That also includes their romantic 'idylls' will now get changed, a bit.

For example: There's the couple's romantic weekend 'Bath Nights' (Friday and Saturday):

On one particular night: Alex is waiting for his shy wife to join him in the bath (- and she's been married to him – **two years**!).

Alex – with his eyes closed – emits a breathy sigh… when he receives a soft kiss on his lips.

Alex returns the kiss, while holding Peggy's face with his (wet) hands. Peggy, dressed in her bathrobe, and sitting on the tub's edge, leans over him as they tenderly kiss.

"**Come here…**", Alex whispers to her, as he draws her closer and starts to slide down one side of her bathrobe. He begins to kiss Peggy's exposed shoulder. Peggy giggles, as this tickles…

…until Auberine's cries are heard from in the nursery.

Alex and Peggy freeze upon hearing her cries. They are stunned.

"I just **checked** on her and Alex Jr.!", Peggy tells Alex. "She **was** sleeping!"

"Did you **nurse** her, already, Peg?", Alex asks her.

Peggy pauses, and thinks. Then gasps:

"**No! I forgot!**", she admits. "Silly me!"

"I think I have an idea, Peg…", Alex starts to tell Peggy, who quickly plants a kiss on his cheek, rises off the tub's edge, and patters out of the bathroom.

"Peg! **PEG!**", Alex calls after her. "**Wait for me!**"

"**I'll be back, Alex, love!**", Peg's voice cries out of the bathroom as she hastens to the Nursery.

Peggy is gone.

Alex heaves a deep sigh, and sits up in the bath and reflects: It really isn't about him and Peggy, anymore.

He faces reality, and takes up his bathrobe. Alex will still carry out what he has in mind to do.

Later, he and Peggy are back in their bath, relaxing together. The bassinette with Auberine inside is in the bathroom with them. Her diapers, formula, etc. are near the bassinette.

This was Alex's idea. That way, both of them could quickly attend to Auberine whenever she cries.

The relaxing teenaged couple tries to savor their watery peace. Peggy's head rests against her husband's chest. Alex's arm is about her, while the other is folded under his head. His eyes are closed.

"Alex?"

"Mm?"

Silence

"Why do I get the strange feeling… that our 'Bath Night' may soon change?"

Silence

"You **know** why it may change, Peg, darling. Did you notice the bassinette over by the sink?"

Peggy is amused at her husband's relaxed – yet, **truthful** – response. She giggles.

Alex chuckles.

"I'm going to miss them, Alex…"

"Don't say that, Leggy, love… You just have to get used to some of the changes, now. We still need to have time for **us** … don't you think so, my precious?"

Alex opens his eyes, and looks at Peggy's soulful brown eyes gazing at him.

"Savor our 'bath time', love. Enjoy whatever time we can share **together**… Righty right?"

Alex cuddles Peggy, as she blushes.

Alex releases her as he lays back in the tub, and sinks deeper into the very warm water. A breathy sigh escapes him as he closes his luminous blue eyes.

Peggy marvels at her sensual husband beside her. She lies back in the water, too, with him. She holds his (submerged) hand.

Alex smirks, and emits a sweet chuckle. He tenderly squeezes Peggy's hand enmeshed in his.

The romantic couple tries to enjoy their romantic time sharing their bath.

Suddenly, the bathroom door gets **shut** – startling the couple, who turn, and hastily sit up in the tub, and look toward the door.

"_**MUMMY! MUM-MEEEE!**_", a familiar little voice cries behind the closed door.

There are little scratchings and scufflings as the youngster tries to open it – but apparently doesn't know how as he's unable to reopen it.

"**ALEX!**", both Alex and Peggy simultaneously cry out, in shock.

"**How did he get out of his pen**?", Alex asks his wife in a half-whisper.

"I don't know! He **climbed out**, probably?", Peggy replies, just as nervous and confused.

"But he's only **a year-old!**"

"Well, he **did!** He probably took after your cleverness!"

"**MUMMY!**"

Alex Jr. begins to cry behind the door as he can't come in, and can't see his parents, who are both flustered in the tub.

"What if he sees **us**? – like **this?**", Alex asks his wife.

"I don't think he'll understand what's going on with **us**, love!"

"You _messel_, Peg?"

"All right. I'll go to him. Stay in the bath, and I'll give you the 'green light' to come out, and get dressed… all right?"

"Righty right!"

"**MUM-MEEEE!**"

Alex Jr. wails behind the closed door.

Peggy is out of the tub, and putting on her bathrobe.

"**I'm coming, love!**"

She quickly moves over to the door – and carefully pushes it open. She checks to make sure her young son isn't directly behind it. He isn't – but he sits several feet away from it, crying.

Peggy carefully eases out through the sliver of the door, and comes before her son.

"**ALEX!**", she whispers, and nods, at her husband, who peers out over the tub's edge.

She closes the door partway to give Alex privacy to get out of the tub, and put on his bathrobe.

Peggy gathers her crying son in her arms, and picks him up.

"All right, love! Mummy's right here! Here I am!", she lovingly tells him, holding Alex Jr. close to her. She cuddles and kisses him repeatedly. Alex Jr. rests his head on his mother's bathrobed shoulder as he sobs.

Alex Sr., covered, soon joins his wife's side and tickles Alex Jr.

Later that evening, the young father and mother retreat with their young ones in the living room – and spend the night there with them.

Alex sleeps on the couch with Alex Jr. Peggy sleeps on the loveseat near the bassinette with Auberine sleeping in it.

Thank goodness this is Bath Night. It's the start of the weekend. Alex and Peggy definitely need it, to sleep in.

Yes, it is a bit of a challenge for Alex and Peggy to adjust to the changes in their lifestyle, to accommodate their children. The couple eventually succeeds. Yet they are both aware, and coming to learn, that adjusting initially doesn't come so easily.


	4. DeLarge Family Affair

"(DeLarge) Family Affair"

The new family has their share of attention in the public – and, generally, in their neighborhood.

No, they aren't **celebrities**. Probably Alex figures prominently, but in **notoriety** for his past criminal behavior and activities, and for his being an experiment with the Ludovico treatment the first time around. Of course, Alex has been trying to go on the straight-and-narrow path – and is succeeding.

Nevertheless, he's **still **being noticed now that he's out and about with his family – now including, on occasion, his father and mother.

Alex and Peggy might be spotted relaxing together in a London park with their children. People passing by who've seen Alex often look back at him a second time. They do 'double-takes'. Or, they just have to look directly at him and his new family. They can't help but to look at the former infamous juvenile hoodlum of all London who is, now, a husband and father of two.

Alex would solemnly look back at the looker(s). He'll have his Styrofoam cup of tea in his hand, sipping it. He's fully aware people can't believe what they're seeing. But, there it is. He **is **a husband and father. And he's attempting to be – and **remain** – a **devoted** husband and father.

Onlookers don't gawk much at Peggy, seeing that she's different, and is, obviously, Alex's wife. People notice that she's a very quiet, refined young lady. People may likely wonder to themselves, or in conversing with one another: "What is **she** doing with **him?**" or "What does that nice young girl see in that **hoodlum**?", or "Does she have any idea **who** she's with/married to? If she knows, she'd better get the hell away from him **immediately! **Alex DeLarge is **bad news!**"

And so the various tongues wag in London when Alex and Peggy are spotted in the territory with Alex Jr. and Auberine in tow.

Alex doesn't really care if people talk about him, or not. Right now, he's very happy that he's got a family to call his own – his adoring wife, Peggy, and their offspring.

Having a family makes up for all the loneliness he's dealt with in his past, being an only child. Not only because he has no siblings of his own – but due to the lack of communication and attention from his own father and mother when he was a pre-adolescent, onward. His parents were just too busy to make time for him; spend time with him; take an interest in him and his activities; do things with him. His Pee and Em distanced themselves from their son – hence, Alex gradually developed sociopathic tendencies.

Alex is trying to change this as he's trying to be good.

One weekend, on a particular bright and sunny day, Alex and Peggy are out-and-about in London.

Alex is holding Alex Jr.'s hand as the toddler walks alongside him. All but for his nose, which is Peggy's, Alex Jr. is the spitting image of his teenaged father. Today, Alex Sr. is wearing a black turtleneck sweater, jeans, and a burgundy leather jacket. His young son wears a similar black sweater, jeans and an olive jacket.

Alex Jr. whimpers a bit, as he's getting tired. Alex Sr. is about to pick him up, when a lady takes notice of father and son. She's seen Alex Sr. in the neighborhood, and knows he's the (former) notorious hoodlum all London fears…

"**Pardon me, young man – is that your ****son****?**", the woman asks Alex Sr., looking at Alex Jr., who gazes at her with his ice blue _glazzies_ like his father.

Alex looks up, and sees the woman addressing him.

"Yes, Missus. He **is**", Alex replies.

The woman cannot help but to ogle at the youngster standing before her, who is the mirror image of Alex. He's just smaller – and, of course, **innocent.**

The child even has a bit of Alex's **smirk**! He innocently smiles at the nice lady – as does his father.

"Oh, dear Heavens! He even has … er…uh… your _**smile**_!", the woman exclaims, totally surprised at the similar smiles of father and son.

"Thank you, Missus", Alex politely tells her.

Another passerby – a man – who recognizes Alex from the newspapers also gawks at the youthful father and son resemblance.

"My God! He **is** a miniature version of **you**, lad!", the man tells Alex, who chuckles.

"Thank you, Sir", Alex responds to the compliment.

Alex Jr., seeing the various people watching him, gets excited. He wants to play with them, and tries to break free of Alex Sr.'s grip. He laughs.

Alex Sr. keeps a firm, yet gentle, grip on his son's hand.

"**Alex! 'Junior', don't let go of my hand!**", Alex Sr. warns him. Alex often calls his son 'Junior' as they both have the same first name.

Alex Jr. squeals. Alex Sr. crouches, and draws his son to him. He cuddles him as he gently speaks to him in Nadsat:

"Alex, love – Don't let go of me _rooker_. Do you _pony_? Pee and Em want you to be safe, and not get **lost** – all right? Right right?"

Alex Jr. laughs at his father's 'strange' words in-between.

Peggy soon joins her husband, pushing Auberine in her and Alex Jr.'s tandem pram. She smiles at the people who are enjoying the father and son resemblance.

While the couple tenderly interacts with each other, passersby continue to regard the unlikely family in awe and amazement…

… and **disapproval**, as regards one person observing the new family closely on their weekend jaunts about London. The man is fairly tall, with short dark curly hair, and sideburns. He's been observing the DeLarges on their jaunts – and is highly displeased at the positive attention and reception they've been getting from the public.

Particularly Alexander DeLarge – **Senior**.


	5. Esteemed Grandparents

"Esteemed Grandparents"

The new DeLarge family seems to have made an impact on Alex's parents, Phillip and Sheila DeLarge.

Although they're regularly disinterested and apathetic in anything pertaining to their only child, they now seem very interested in their two grandchildren, Alex Jr. and Auberine.

Peggy is trying to do more family-oriented things with her in-laws, mostly to help bridge the gap between them and Alex. Perhaps, now, with Alex Jr. and Auberine in the picture, they may help smooth things over.

Peggy discusses this with her husband one late afternoon upon his return from work – after he's already settled down. The couple is in the living room.

"Alex, would you like to do something with your parents and the children?", she asks him.

"You mean like for us all to _itty_ to a **restaurant** for fancy _pischa_, and the like, Peg?", Alex asks her in turn.

"Well, something like that – just so we can all go out together to bond as a **family**, Alex, dear."

Alex smirks. His blue eyes glint at her.

"Welly welly welly well, Peg – you know how that'll be: Pee and Em would enjoy themselves more with you and our _malenky_ ones, only. **Not** with your Humble Friend, Husband and Father of our two. You've _viddied_ it all before, love."

"Please don't say that, Alex."

"It's **true**, love. Pee and Em are not interested in anything concerning **me**."

Peggy takes Alex's hand in hers, and caresses it.

"We'll both try to change that a bit. We are a family, now. We have to keep our family ties **strong**. Would you like for us to talk to Mum and Dad, first, about it, Alex, love?"

Alex regards his beloved as he listens – and takes to heart – her words regarding strengthening their family bonds within them all. He sighs. This isn't going to be easy.

**Apartment 100**

Alex and Peggy DeLarge are over at Phillip and Sheila DeLarge's apartment with their children.

Pee and Em have Alex Jr. and Auberine with them. Em cradles Auberine in her arms. "Little Alex" Jr. sits between his grandparents playing with a soft toy.

Alex and Peggy are seated on the sofa couch, facing Pee and Em. Alex's arms are folded as he somberly regards his father and mother squirm at the notion of familial bonding. It's as if he already suspects what the end result will be.

Pee and Em look uneasy as Peggy tries to encourage them to do things with them as a family.

"Y-You want Em and I to **d-do** things with you and **Alex?** – a-and with our grandchildren? Eh, Peg?"

"Yes, Dad. That will be nice. Aren't we all a **family**?", Peggy replies.

"Do 'things' such as, Peggy, dear?", Em asks her.

"Well… Go out to a **restaurant**; to the **cinema**; to the **park**; a **picnic**; the **beach… **even to the **supermarket, **or **McDonald's** would be a nice way for us to come together as a family unit!"

Pee and Em seem to be at a loss for words. The 'family bonding' thing is before them, again.

Peggy turns to Alex, including him in their discussions.

"Do you wish to add anything, Alex, dear?", she asks her husband, giving him a gentle pat on his thigh.

"What is there to _skazat_, my darling? I already know where all this is _ittying_ ", Alex glibly replies. He turns to his wife, and smirks. "But, I'll be a good _malchick_, and _slooshy_ what Pee and Em decides – Right right right?"

Just then, Alex Jr. inches down off the couch from between his grandparents, and toddles over to his father. Alex brightens as he smiles, and picks up his son, and sets him on his lap. He hugs and kisses him, and keeps him in his embrace.

Pee and Em notice their only child of 19 years tenderly bonding with his first-born child, who is the mirror-image of him.

Pee emits a deep sigh, and shrugs with his palms open. He's at a total loss.

Then Em pipes up:

"Well…", she awkwardly starts to say.

Alex and Peggy look at her in muted anticipation.

"**Yes, Em?**", Alex asks her, attempting to draw her out.

"How about – **Church**, Son and Daughter?"

Alex is **aghast**. Peggy remains calm.

"_**Church**_**? **You mean, **the C of E?**", Alex asks.

Pee is happy.

"Y-Yes, Son! Come back to Church, Alex, Son! Y-Y-You were raised going there! T-That would be **swell** if you came back! We can all go to Church this Sunday!"

Alex isn't too thrilled with going to Church. Either because he considers it boring; or, probably, due to his criminal past, he feels he doesn't belong. He won't fit in.

Peggy tenderly reassures him, patting his hand.

"It's okay, Alex, love. That's a **start**. I'll be with you."


	6. C of E Follies Incident 1

"_C of E_ Follies – Incident #1

Sunday morning – 9:20 AM

The Senior DeLarges and the teenaged DeLarges are attending Mass.

Phillip and Sheila are seated in the pew directly behind Alex and Peggy. The elder DeLarges appear to be very proud and happy that their only son has joined them back at Church, today.

In addition, they feel proud, too, because their small family unit is expanding. There's daughter-in-law, Peggy, and their two grandchildren, Alex Jr. and newborn Auberine Clementine.

Again, there are the stares from several members of the congregation who observe the return of the 'Prodigal Son' – who sits somberly with his 18 year-old wife, and their two young children. Those gawking members whisper between themselves. Others nudge their close associates, and point with their heads over in Alex's direction.

Alex takes notice. He just tries to ignore the gawkers, and concentrate on getting used to coming back to Church.

Alex looks dapper in his dark grey pinstriped suit, with a white-and blue-gray striped tie. Peggy wears a nice white dress with blue polka-dots, and a black jacket. She's wearing her black pantyhose (or stockings, with hidden garters), and T-strap pumps.

Alex's arm is about his wife. Peggy leans back against him, while cradling Auberine, who sucks on her pacifier.

Alex Jr. is seated between his grandparents. He, too, is dressed in a black dress suit for toddlers. He looks dapper, too. Just **cuter**, as he's a child.

At the moment, Alex Sr.'s curious namesake busies himself burrowing into his grandfather's jacket pocket. He doesn't find anything.

The youngster next takes notice of his grandmother's pocketbook next to him. Alex figures out to pop the snap open! Em sees him, and lovingly pats his head. She doesn't stop him as he starts to go through her bag – and find many items!

The Vicar gives the sermon on – how fitting – "The Prodigal Son".

"This reading is taken from the Book of Luke, Chapter 15, verses 11-24.

"_**Jesus went on to say, 'There was once a man who had two sons. The younger one said to him, 'Father, give me my share of the property, now.'…**_"

Alex inwardly bristles: He figures the parable is in reference to **him**, as he's just resumed going to Church, and he's trying to change his _baddiwad_ way of life. He relaxes when Peggy lovingly caresses his hand – the one that is about her shoulder.

Mindful he's in Church, Alex gently 'pinches' Peggy's lower cheek with his fingers – in affection. Peggy turns, and softly kisses her husband's cheek. Alex gives her a squint, and smiles.

Happy, Peggy leans against him.

"Breenie" suddenly coughs for a bit, spitting out her (attached) pacifier. Peggy gently raises her a bit in her arms, and gently pats her little back. Alex looks on, concerned. Breenie is okay. She resumes her soft chortling and snorts. Her little hand rests on Peggy's wrist – the one that is holding her. Peggy replaces the pacifier back in Breenie's mouth. The infant resumes sucking on it, content.

Alex wants a mint. He playfully slips his hand – the one about Peggy – into her pocketbook. Within minutes, his fingers pull out a wrapped peppermint. He gently opens it – so as not to disrupt the sermon going on – and pops the mint into his mouth.

Peggy stifles a giggle at her husband going into her pocketbook. Alex knows where her peppermints are. Alex gives his beloved Peg a playful nudge, and a soft chuckle.

Pee and Em notice the playful, yet loving, interaction between their son and daughter-in-law. They smile. But, they are clearly happy to see their son – their only child – back at Church.

Alex and Peggy continue to get some more stares from a few Church members. Perhaps they are marveling at them being a teenaged married couple. And/Or that Peggy is married to the infamous juvenile hoodlum of all London, who's trying to change and become good.

The DeLarge's spiritual peace now gets a series of disruptions.

Shortly, there is a gentle patter of footsteps. Within minutes, Alex Jr. is over in his parents' pew, and by Alex's knee. Alex sees him, picks him up, and sets him on his lap. Alex Jr. leans back against his father, who caresses him. The youngster chortles at him for a moment. Alex Sr. puts his finger to his lips, hinting to his namesake to be quiet.

Peggy retrieves Alex Jr.'s bottle of water from her baby bag. She opens it, and hands it to Alex, who feeds Alex Jr. the water. Alex Jr. takes the bottle from his father, and leans back, quenching his thirst.

Just then, baby Auberine starts to whimper; then cry in her mother's arms. Naturally, her cries are creating a disturbance in the Mass.

Peggy lovingly rocks her while looking for her formula in her baby bag. Alex Sr. looks on, ready to assist his wife. Alex Jr. watches his baby sister as she cries.

Em, meantime, rises, and takes Auberine from Peggy so she can search for the baby's bottle easily. Peggy gets it. Em takes it from her, and goes out of the Seating Area, and into the Ladies' Room.

Em is going to hush Auberine, and feed her without disrupting the Mass.

Little Alex Jr. comes off his father's lap, and stands on the pew beside him. He looks toward the back of the Church at his departing grandmother carrying his crying baby sister. He also regards the people seated further behind him – and any other activity going on.

He is secure as he's directly between Alex and Peggy. Alex's arm is securely about his waist. Peggy is seated right next to her firstborn. Both parents observe Alex Jr., for a moment. Then resume listening to the sermon.

Shortly, Em returns with Auberine, who continues to cry.

"_**Daughter, dear: Breenie's **__**not**__** taking the bottle!**_", Em whispers to Peggy, who sighs. Apparently, Auberine doesn't want to be **bottle-fed**.

A **dilemma** for poor Peggy, for she's in the midst of a Church congregation!

Alex quickly provides the 'solution' as he starts to remove his suit jacket off him. First, he makes Alex Jr. sit down so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

Alex Jr. watches his father's actions. So is the Vicar, who's conducting the Service; the altar boys; and some Church members seated within range of the entire DeLarge family.

Pee looks as if he's about to get a heart attack as Peggy starts to reach behind her and unzip her dress during Mass.

"**PEG!**", Alex's voice whispers to Peggy – as he drapes the front of her with his jacket.

Peggy is grateful for the coverage via her husband's jacket.

"**Thanks, love**!", she whispers to Alex.

Peggy, covered, now slips out of the upper portion of her dress with **dignity**.

'Little Alex' Jr. quietly looks on at the entire fuss while his father holds him.

Em continues to gently rock Auberine, who continues to wail.

The Sunday Mass is, now, at a **standstill**, due to the activity by where the DeLarges are situated. Thankfully, they are closer towards the back of the Church.

Peggy is ready to breastfeed Auberine. Em starts to stretch over and hand the baby to Peggy. However, it is an awkward position for Peggy as she has to turn behind her.

Second: Peggy is already **exposed** underneath Alex's jacket. One wrong move on her part, and she's liable to create a **controversy** than the one she's about to be in, shortly.

To spare Peggy embarrassment, Em shuffles out of her pew – via Pee's side – and goes over to the pew in front of her.

Alex sees his mother by his pew, holding Auberine. Em deposits Auberine into her father's waiting arms. Alex turns to Peggy, and, carefully, deposits the crying infant in Peggy's covered arms. Alex positions himself where Peggy's exposure is out-of-view.

Alex Jr. continues to look on at his family's activity going on about him. His bright blue _glazzies_ glimmer in curiosity.

Pee is totally red-faced. He covers his face in his hands.

Peggy makes one or two final adjustments. Peggy then proceeds to nurse Auberine, whose muffled wails start to lessen; then **stops**. Auberine releases a sob, or two.

Peggy tenderly rocks and pats her baby girl as she regards her under Alex's jacket. Auberine contentedly suckles on her mother. She wanted **breast milk**.

Alex Sr. solemnly regards Peggy nursing Auberine. He then notices Alex Jr. inching closer to Peggy. He's interested in what's going on under Alex's jacket…

Alex gently takes his son into his arms, and sets him on his lap. Alex Jr. turns to him, and points toward the jacket covering his mother's shoulder and bosom.

"_**Bee-bee**_?", he asks his father, who plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, love. The **baby** is under there", Alex whispers to him.

Peggy looks up at Alex and Alex Jr. She smiles. Alex returns the smile.

Peggy remembers Em, and turns halfway around in her seat. Em, smiling, leans forward to Peggy.

"**Thanks, Mum**", Peggy whispers.

"It's all right, Peggy, dear", Em replies.

All this time, Pee has been quiet – due to embarrassment. Alex remembers him, and turns around.

"**You all right, Pee?**", Alex whispers to him.

"**Trying to… Son…**", Pee whispers back.

Peggy feels guilty she and the baby are the causes of his shame.

"**I'm sorry, Dad…**", she apologizes.

Then, an unfamiliar voice addresses the entire DeLarge family.

"**Is everything all right, back here?**"

The DeLarge members turn in the direction of the polite voice speaking to them: It is the **vicar** with two altar boys standing before them.

The entire congregation is quite silent as all their attention is on the DeLarges.

Phillip/"Pee" is totally embarrassed at the Vicar's presence.

Alex smirks at the situation. Peggy, however, feels embarrassed about it all.

"I'm sorry, Father…", she apologizes. "This is my first time, here. I'm not familiar with the ins-and outs of this Church. And our little son is very energetic. If I left him, he'll be a lot for my husband and in-laws to handle. That's why I stayed when the baby cried. I'm sorry for our disturbing the Service, Father."

Alex, however, makes light of the situation.

"Sorry, Father, for the disruption of the Service", he apologizes. Then teases: "We didn't mean for our baby girl to 'steal the spotlight' from ya! She didn't want the bottle!"

The Vicar continues to regard the family, studying them. He isn't angry, thankfully.

"That's quite all right… At least, it's **nice** to see the entire family here, together, again. Welcome back, son. Our Heavenly Father is always happy to see a lost sheep return to the fold!"

"Thank you, Father", Alex tells him.

The Vicar turns to Peggy.

"And it's nice to have your **girlfriend** here with you…", he starts to compliment her.

Alex politely sets matters straight.

"Thanks, Father. She's my **wife.**"

The Vicar is dumbfounded, as are the altar boys and several members of the congregation. Audible gasps and muttering are heard among the shocked congregants.

"You're both **married?**", he asks, observing the youthful faces of the real-life 'Prodigal' and his wife.

"Yes, Father", Alex replies.

"Father… Alex is a good husband and father", Peggy informs the Vicar, who relents at the entire unusual situation before him.

"…The sacrament of _**Holy Matrimony**_. Good and well! You did the right thing… although you're both quite **young**, though!

"All right! – Let's resume the Christian Service, shall we?"


	7. A Fitting Moniker

"A Fitting Moniker"

Even Alex Jr. is fairly popular between Alex's Droogs.

One 'Police Duty' afternoon, Alex is preparing to leave for work. He's dressed up in his white 'gang' _platties_, with, of course, his familiar 'eye ornament'.

The Droogs, in costume, are waiting for him in Georgie's car. Alex is outside of his flatblock with Peggy. Alex Jr. is there, and crying as he doesn't want his father to leave him.

Thankfully, this afternoon, Julian is holding a brief meeting with them at the Korova Milkbar.

"I won't be gone long, Peggy, love. I'll be at the **Korova**", Alex tells her.

"Sure, Alex, love", Peggy tells him.

Alex and Peggy briefly kiss. It's a short kiss between the Leader of the Droogs and his timid wife**. **The Droogs whoop and whistle as though Alex deep-kissed her.

Peggy giggles. She giggles more when Alex, smirking, turns and playfully orders them:

"**Shut up!**"

The Droogs laugh more.

Georgie – always **Georgie**, who speaks up – wisecracks (in regard to their being married):

"Right right! You'd think we weren't gettin' any!"

"I know!", Alex replies. "That's why, Georgie-Boy, I told you all to **shut up**!"

More laughter.

Now, Alex picks up his crying namesake, who looks out at him with his blue _glazzies_. Alex kisses him as he consoles him.

"Junior, your Papapa has to _itty_ to his other _rabbit_, now", Alex tells him. "I won't be gone long, my darling. I have to work. Don't give Mummy a hard time, now – right right right?"

Alex Jr. cries more, clinging to his father.

"**Bring him, Droogie!**", Dim tells Alex, who looks at Dim.

"_**Bring him**_?", Alex repeats, puzzled by the suggestion.

"Yeah, bring him! It's just a meeting, Alex. Julie is still trying to get the whereabouts where two bunches of these bas… er… _**creeps**_ attacked several _pyanitsahs_!", Georgie explains. He changed from calling the lowlifes "bastards" to the more tasteful "creeps", out of respect for Alex's wife and Alex Jr., who's learning to talk.

Alex is a bit hesitant.

"You'd think Julie-Jule would mind Junior's interruptions, Georgie-Boy?", he asks Georgie.

"No. It's just a brief meeting, Alex", Georgie replies. "Besides, Peg could use the little break, eh? – right, Peg? You want a little break, don't ya?"

Peggy is a bit embarrassed. Yes, she **could** use the break.

"Er…**well…**", Peggy stammers.

Georgie goads her on.

"C'mon, Peg! You **know** you **want **the break!"

"But I've still got the baby!", she reasons.

"The baby's not runnin' around! She's in your arms, Peg!"

Peggy blushes. She blushes further when Alex gives her another brief kiss.

"Get some _spatchka_, love. I'll keep him with me", he tells her, caressing under her chin. Peggy blushes.

"**Really, Alex?** – Thanks, love", she replies. "But you need his diaper bag!"

"Oh, **right**", Alex remembers. That's an **essential**. "Right right."

Dim comes up with an even bigger reminder.

"Er… What if he _goes to sleep_ on ya, Droogie? You'll keep him in your arms? You've got a stroller about?"

Alex and Peggy get concerned, now.

"Alex, go on. Leave 'Lexy' with me", Peggy suggests. "You're going to **work** – not run a **day care center**! That's too much for you to handle alone, love."

Georgie stops the engine, and prepares to get out of the car with the rest of the Droogs, who hop out.

"Where's his carriage, or stroller, or whatever you carry him in?", Georgie asks Peggy.

"They're all in the Nursery", she replies.

The three Droogs hasten past the couple toward Linear Flatblock 14A.

"Show us the one Alex will put Junior in", Dim tells her.

Alex and Peggy smile at the helpful Droogs.

"Let's _itty_, Peg!", Alex tells his wife.

The six teenagers enter Alex's Flatblock building. Alex carries Alex Jr. Peggy carries Auberine in her arms.

**The Korova Milkbar**

The Droogs arrive at the Milkbar. It is 5:00 PM.

The Droogs move to the side as Alex prepares to take Alex Jr. out of his streamlined foldable pram (for one).

"Dim – _Itty_ and _skvat_ our usual _mesto_, will you, Droogie – if you please?", Alex requests him (politely).

"Sure thing, Droogie", Dim agrees.

"Let's get some _Moloko Plus_, Alex! – To 'sharpen us up', eh?", Georgie foolishly asks Alex – who gives him a mock look of annoyance. Georgie **knows** better that life has changed a great deal for the four of them.

Dim is makes a further foolish suggestion.

"Let's get the _knifey_ one, Alex!"

Alex is just as bad as the other two.

"You care to add some _firegold_ on top of that?", he suggests. "Before we start ordering?"

Georgie, along with Pete and Dim, crack up with laughter.

Dim and Georgie then hasten over to get their favorite spot at the back of the Bar.

Alex takes Alex Jr. out of his pram, and sets his little namesake on the floor next to him. 'Little Alex Jr.'s eyes twinkle as he anxiously looks about him in the dimly-lit locale. He chortles and squeaks upon seeing some bouncers standing nearby, their beefy arms folded about their beefy, muscular bodies.

The bouncers marvel at the toddler who is the mirror-image of his (formerly) notorious father.

"Right right. Stay near me – do you _pony_, my _malenky _one?", Alex instructs his son, who laughs at his Dadda.

"Let me help you with something, Alex…", Pete offers.

Dadda-dearest Alex gives Pete Junior's 'baby bag' with his diapers, milk, and formula for the brief stay at the Korova. Pete puts the bag on his shoulder by way of the strap. He then prepares to help Alex fold the pram.

Alex Jr. notices the nude female sculptures serving as furniture and drink dispensers. He babbles, and chortles at one near by him. Alex and Pete keep their eyes on him. Alex is now on one knee as he starts to fold the pram.

Curious about the spacey (and 'spaced out') place, Alex Jr. quietly begins to toddle away from his father and Pete.

Alex senses his son is too quiet.

"Junior?", Alex calls him, turning to look behind him.

Alex Jr. inches away further. He laughs.

"Junior, come over here by **me!**", Alex tells him.

Alex Jr. laughs and runs off.

"**JUNIOR!**", Alex shouts, to get the child's attention. He rises to his feet.

Alex folded the pram. But, now, how is he going to go after his mischievous one year-old son with the awkward item in tow?

"Go get him, Droogie!", Pete tells him, taking the pram from his friend.

"`Thanks, Pete!", Alex replies.

"**JUNIOR! GET BACK HERE!**", Alex calls out to his son, who runs away from his father. He squeals in playful delight. Alex goes after him.

The youngster stands over by the Droogs. He holds on to Dim's pants leg, as his bright _glazzies _playfully glint at his approaching father. He squeals, trying to hide.

The Leader of the Droogs stands before his tiny namesake – who's dressed in a similar white shirt as his Daddy. Alex's hands are on his hips.

"So, Junior, what gives?", Alex addresses him.

Alex Junior squeals, and laughs in response.

Alex smirks. He then crouches, and extends his hand toward him.

"**C'mere. Come, my dear **_**malchick**_**i**_**wick**_**!**", he beckons.

Alex Jr. toddles over to his father, laughing, again. Alex hugs him.

"Now, you're being quite _dobby_, Junior!", Alex commends the youngster.

The peace is only temporary – for Alex Jr. sees some patrons seated over on Alex's far left.

Alex barely loosens his grip – when Alex Jr. runs off, again, squealing.

"**Hey! – JUNIOR!**", Alex calls out to the fleeing youngster as he hastily gets to his feet, once more.

Pete gets off his seat, and hastens after the youngster, who stops by the seated patrons, who smile and marvel at the toddler.

Alex reaches Pete and his son. Alex Jr. begins to whimper as his father approaches him. He clings to the female patron's lap, and whines.

Alex mildly reprimands his son.

"**Come here! **Come on, now, and stop misbehaving!... I'm sorry, Sirs and Missus".

Alex apologizes to the group of patrons, who are smiling at him. Alex smiles back, tipping his bowler to them.

Alex Jr. continues to back away from his father. He whimpers more. Alex taps his booted foot to keep his patience.

"**Junior?** Are you going to _slooshy_ to me?", he asks his son, who inches back from him. He wants to run around the Milkbar. If he goes to Alex, likely Pee will prevent him from doing that.

Pete tries to beckon him, extending his hand to him.

"At least, you want to go with **me?**", he asks him. "Come, Junior!"

More whimpers as Alex Jr. pulls back from the teens.

Alex throws Pete a wink.

"**Right, Pete!** Let's _ookadeet _and _itty_ from here, shall we? **Right right?**", Alex suggests to Pete, as he adjusts his bowler, and jauntily holds his walking stick.

"**Right, right.** We'll _ookadeet_!", Pete agrees.

Alex turns and bids 'Junior' 'Farewell'.

"Right, Junior! We're _ittying! _I'll be _viddying_ you sometime!", he tells him. "You're on your _oddy-knocky!_"

"**Bye, Junior!**", Pete tells the youngster as he waves 'goodbye' at him.

Alex jauntily strolls down the long corridor away from him with Pete, whistling a tune. Alex doesn't look back.

**It works**.

Alex Jr. starts to sob. Then he **wails** for Alex, who continues to saunter away from the toddler. Pete follows him, whistling.

Pete turns left. Alex turns to the right. Both Droogs disappear from Alex Jr.'s sight.

Alex Jr. cries. He plops down to the floor as he wails.

Unknown to him, Alex strolled around the corner. Reappearing, he is soon standing several feet behind him in a jaunty pose with his 'britva' cane.

Alex playfully whistles at him.

Junior hears him, and turns around. He wails more, seeing his beloved Dadda.

Alex goes over, and picks him up. He kisses him.

"**Now**, would you behave yourself?", he gently admonishes him.

'Little Alex' the Second cries on his father's shoulder, hugging him.

Alex sighs. Then walks back over to his Droogs, who are amused by the whole Father/Son flap.

Yep. 'Little Alex', the Droog, is a **Daddy**, now, all right. Eyelash, and all.

Somewhat settled, the Droogs have their drinks. This time, it's Pure Moloko with Nestle's Strawberry Quik. The 'pink Moloko' Peggy shared with Alex the night they would ultimately fall in love with each other.

Alex has one for him, and for his son.

The Droogs are (carefully) discussing their plans on nabbing the _shaika_ that was in the Ludovico Film Alex saw. They're still the current menace in London, fighting, robbing and raping. They think they're slick escaping arrest.

Right now, there aren't any _shaikas_ at the Korova, yet.

Alex's walking stick (with hidden knife attached) rests beside him on his sculptured 'seat'.

Alex sips some of his Pink _Moloko_. He puts his glass aside, and takes up Junior's. Keeping his son in his arms, Alex feeds him the Pink _Moloko_ via a straw. He's happy, as it tastes very sweet! He squeals in delight!

Alex smirks at him.

"All right, Junior, love: Take it easy!", Alex tells him, dandling him on his lap for a bit.

Alex Jr., seated on his father's lap, plays with his father's suspender; then one of his eyeball cufflinks. Junior chortles and squeaks as he 'busies' himself. Alex caresses his son while he converses with his Droogs.

The Droogs continue their intense discussion of the "Bone-Apart" gang – as they nicknamed themselves because they boast to their intended rape victims of their 'passionate performance' with them.

Just then, Pete and Dim see Alex Jr. picking up the top portion of Alex's _britva_ cane!

"**ALEX, WATCH HIM!**", Pete calls out.

"**HE'S GOT YOUR CANE!**", Dim shouts.

"**JUNIOR!**", Alex cries out.

Alex promptly – yet, gently – takes his cane from Alex Jr.'s grip, and drops it to the floor. 'Little Alex' Jr. chortles as he looks at the cane on the floor. He then chortles at Alex, pointing to the cane.

"_**Wars?**_", he asks Alex. He's trying to say '**Yours'?**

"Yes, it's **mine**, love. Leave it there", Alex replies.

" '_**Ere?**_", Junior 'asks' him. ('**There?**' – 'Leave it there?')

"**Yes,** leave it there…thanks, Droogies!"

A familiar voice addresses Alex.

"You've got to be alert, 'Junior's Father'. Your partners are not always going to be with you as your 'eyes' and 'ears'."

"**Julie!**", the Droogs greet him.

Julian gives a sedate smile. He then crouches before Alex, getting to Alex Jr.'s eye level as he's very tall. 'Little Alex's' blue eyes glimmer at Julian in curiosity.

"So… you're joining us for Police Duty, young man?", Julian playfully asks the youngster, who giggles. He's reaching for Julian's glasses. Alex holds him back from doing this.

"No, no!", he tells him.

"May I hold him, Alex?", Julian asks, extending his hands toward the young child.

"**Certainly, **Julie!", Alex agrees.

Julian takes Alex Jr., and holds him up on his shoulder. Alex Jr. gets a thrill as he's higher up, due to Julian's tall height. He squeaks in delight.

Julian orders the Droogs out of the Korova.

"All right, fellas. Groups are coming in. Let's make our way out of here, and over to the cars!"

"Right, right." "Okay, Julie." "No problem".

Alex and the Droogs rise, and prepare to leave. Alex hands are free, as he walks with his Droogs.

"**Junior's Father!**", Julian addresses Alex, who plays along.

"**Yes, Sir?**", Alex responds, alert.

"Are you forgetting _**something**_?"

Alex is a bit puzzled – until he looks in the direction Julian is pointing in:

His _britva_ cane is on the floor where he was sitting.

Alex smirks, turns around, and retrieves it.

"Thanks, Julie. I can't be without me **cane**, now, can I?"

"Yeah. Parenthood will do that to you. Besides: When I address you as 'Junior's Father', you have no choice **but** to answer, Alex! – Right, 'Junior's Father'?"

Alex laughs.

"Yes, Julie – **Sir!**", he replies.

The Good Guys all leave the Korova Milk Bar. Julian has Junior. Alex has the folded stroller. Pete has Junior's baby bag.


	8. Preparations

"Preparations"

**Dossier (definition) – **A collection of documents or papers giving detailed information about a person or subject.

(_Webster's II New College Dictionary)_

Location**:**Constable Tom's Police Station

Constable Tom and the blond Inspector are seated in Tom's office going over documents. They scoff and smirk at whatever it is they are sorting through, and reading:

The blond Inspector addresses Tom, as he reads a particular excerpt:

"Check **this** out, Tom. I made a copy for you. Read only what I've underlined in red ink, as these stand out. This is from the article "**Sociopath Fathers: The 'Charming' Killer' "**

** _The _SOCIOPATH_ is referred to in psychiatric terms as having Antisocial Personality Disorder which is characterized by an individual's common disregard for social rules, norms, and cultural codes, as well as impulsive behavior and a complete indifference to the rights and feelings of others. This condition is included in the American Psychiatric Association's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual and in the World Health Organization's ICD10…_**

_** …They are self-centered, narcisstic individuals who are impulsive, manipulative, and consistently untruthful…They also engage in violence towards their partner in a relationship and on occasions towards their children as they know their offenses will be difficult to detect and prosecute.**_

_** Yet despite such behaviors, the sociopath adopts an alter ego when with significant others. They are extremely charming, of a calm and collected disposition, and very plausible and persuasive. They can have a group of close friends and even neighbors who consider them to be very friendly and a 'Good bloke' and will be well thought of at the local pub or club. Such friends and associates find it difficult to believe that such a person could be possibly violent towards a partner or their children…**_

_** The goal of the sociopath father is to attain complete domination and control over his female partner and his means are to create fear, isolation, and total dependency. He seeks to take total control over his victim and will use any means possible to do so. Critical and abusive words are the most common means…**_

_** If his female victim threatens to leave him, he will often threaten to kill her and their children if she were to do so, and warns her that she will never be safe for the rest of her life. This gives him an immense hold over his female partner, but eventually the situation becomes so intolerable, she finally escapes…"**_

"What d'ya think?"

Tom smirks more at what he just read.

"We've got more than enough documentation to nail that sociopathic bastard with!", he replies, slapping down his sheet of paper on his desk. "Expect his wife to **cry**. She's another one who doesn't want to accept the facts about that sick bastard she's married to; and is running the risk of having a 'litter' of **children** with him!"

"Just add that article to the dossier we compiled! When the time's right, we'll slap our findings right across his damned face!"

They laugh. The Inspector then adds:

"We'll have copies made for our files; and we'll give the originals to the Governor."

P.R. Deltoid knocks on the door, and enters with his catlike smile.

"Good Afternoon, all!", he greets Tom and the blond Inspector.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Deltoid", the two men reply.

"Did you both hear of the new surveillance monitoring system you'll be using for Mr. DeLarge?", Mr. Deltoid informs them.

"What new surveillance system?", Tom asks him.

"It's a surveillance monitor that you can secretly hook up outside of Alex's apartment door. It will pick up only conversation inside of the immediate area. For instance: When Alex comes home from work, and he's in the kitchen or living room – you will hear whatever is going on with him from those areas…"

Tom and the Inspector regard Mr. Deltoid, not getting his point in full.

"That means, gentlemen: If Alex, being the **sociopath** that he is, starts to ill-treat his wife, Mrs. Peggy – even picking a **fight** with her – you will be able to hear it. That will include if he ill-treats his two youngsters, as well. You will have the equipment here at the Station."

Tom and the Inspector brighten at the idea.

"So, in other words: This 'monitoring equipment' will enable us to hear from outside Alex's apartment when he physically abuses his wife and kids?", Tom asks. "And we can just **'bust 'im'!**"

"That's my point, Sir! – yes?", Mr. Deltoid replies, pleased at the notion.

"How is this system going to be 'secretly' hooked up outside of his door?", the Inspector asks. "Wouldn't he or his neighbors know of it?"

"It will happen on the **weekday**, Inspector! Only Mrs. Peggy is at home with the children. And she'll be so busy with the children, she wouldn't be aware of what's going on outside her door. She'll be alone with the children. She's not going to go to the door when that sociopathic creep she married is not home with her. You will soon be getting training on how to use it. I cannot give a description. All I was told is that **no one** will be able to **detect it!**"

Tom and the Inspector smile.

"**Really? Good!** Now we could catch that bastard in the act of ill-treating his family!", Tom sneers.

"DeLarge's got some nerve! Going about town, 'displaying' his wife and kids like if he's some damned **celebrity!**", the Inspector adds. "Who the hell knows what's going on behind his closed apartment door! He's a **sociopath**! I'm positive he ill-treats them, as they are known to do! His 'poor' wife! She can't see through the bastard's faults as she's so blinded by his damned **charm!**"

"I'm not worried about **her**, much! She's charmed by him, fine! Whatever! It's his damned **kids** I'm concerned about! Sociopaths are a danger to children!"

"Well, Sirs, get ready to be trained for this 'surveillance' assignment. This is **essential** for – Alex's upcoming '**State Watch'**, yes?", Mr. Deltoid concludes.

Tom and the Inspector smirk and grin wickedly.

"You've no idea how I **want** to see that sick, twisted bastard behind bars, again!", Tom muses.

"How d'ya think **I **feel, Tom?", the Inspector adds. "I guess **this **is the means to trap that sick bastard!"


	9. Harsh Words and Reality

"Harsh Words and Reality"

Saturday afternoon.

Alex and Peggy are cooking in the kitchen. The couple is **barefoot **(!).

Alex Jr. is present, although he's securely seated in his high chair.

At the moment, he's near his father, who's slicing red potatoes on a cutting board. Peggy is seasoning the potatoes near Alex.

Alex Jr. is upset because he wants to be in the midst of his father and mother. However, his parents have him in his high chair since Alex is using a knife, and doesn't want his son hurt.

Alex Jr. whimpers and whines at Alex and Peggy, who comfort him by taking turns feeding him softened Frosted Flakes with milk while gently speaking to him.

As the child calms down, Alex resumes his slicing the potatoes, and putting them into a pot of water. He's handling the potatoes quite skillfully, now.

Suddenly, there's knocking at their door.

"Who's _**that**_?", Alex playfully asks.

"I don't know. Your **parents**, perhaps?", Peggy replies. "Stay with Alex Jr. I'll find out who it is."

They briefly kiss. Then Peggy leaves to go to the door.

"Yes? Who is it?", she asks, arriving at the door.

"**The Police**", a male voice answers. "I'm Constable Tom of the Police Department."

Peggy is alarmed. Why is the Police at the couple's door? Alex has committed no further crimes. Is this the other Police group trying to investigate Alex's abducting Peggy (via walking with her to his apartment) and raping her that late-Winter evening two years ago? The couple's 'dark secret' is kept between themselves as they fell in love days after the rape, and Alex was forgiven by Peggy for his crime.

Peggy gasps and trembles.

"The _**Police**_?", she repeats, nervous.

"**YYYesss**, Missus!", Constable Tom playfully enunciates behind the closed door. He remembers Peggy's timidity and nervous state.

"J-Just a minute, please!"

Peggy hastily leaves the door, and hurries back to the kitchen on her tiptoes.

"**Alex!**", she whispers.

Alex turns to her.

"What's wrong?', he asks her softly.

"The **Police** are at the door! A Constable 'Somebody'!"

"The _**Police?**_", he whispers. "Why are they here?"

"I don't know! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Alex uneasy looks at his beloved wife.

"You think **they** know, Peg? ...how we 'met'?"

"I don't think so… Please **forget that!** Don't' talk about it!"

"All right. I'll go find out what do they want.'

He kisses Peggy's cheek, and gives Alex Jr. a pat. Alex absently takes the knife with him to the door.

"**Who is it?**", Alex asks, arriving at the door.

"**Constable Tom **of the Police Department."

Alex opens the door. Standing outside before him are **three** persons: Constable Tom, the blond Inspector… and **Mr. Deltoid**.

Alex is surprised to see them – yet remains calm. He smirks, and leans against the door, crossing his leg (_*as in the movie_). The kitchen knife he's holding is in his grip, at his side.

"**Hi hi hi there, Mr. Deltoid! Sirs!**", he playfully greets them. "Funny surprise to see you all here!"

"Good afternoon", Constable Tom and the Detective separately greet him. They both wear smug expressions.

Mr. Deltoid starts up with his trademark 'sing-song' sneering that's only his, and his alone. His hands are in his trenchcoat pockets. This time, his trench coat is **black**.

"Ah, **Alex!** We meet, **again,** boy, yes? We last met over at the **precinct**, yes? At that time, you were held for an alleged 'purse-snatching' – which turned out to be your **wife's**, yes?" *

(*_see ACO story: "The Purse Snatching"_)

"A rather big misunderstanding that was, Brother, Sir", Alex responds. "Yes, that was my wife's pocket book I had. You remember the incident. It all took place one fine after-lunch!"

"Hmm! Yes! And, I've seen you've been keeping **busy**, yes? – In fact, you've '_**gotten busy**_', Alex, boy – yes? You've been spotted around London with 'Mrs. Peggy' **and** your two children!"

Alex smirks at mention of this.

"Yes, Brother, Sir. I'm very happy to have a family of me own, now, Sir! It's not easy for Peg and me… but it sure beats being **lonely**, as I've been lonely all the time… 'til Peg came into my life…"

Mr. Deltoid, Tom and the Detective, all of a sudden, look at Alex in mild disapproval.

"Do you truly **care** about the safety of your young ones, Alex, boy?", Mr. Deltoid sneeringly asks him, out of the blue.

"What do you mean, Brother-Sir?", Alex asks him, totally confused by his question.

"Hmm! You have a **knife** near to your **son**, eh, Alex,? Hence, that calls your 'parenting skills' into **question**, yes?"

"No: Alex Jr. is in his **high chair**, Brother…**Sir**, I mean."

Alex starts all of a sudden when he feels something soft touch his leg. He now happens to look down: Little Alex Jr. is by his father's leg, near to where Alex is relaxedly holding the kitchen knife at his side. Peggy likely took him out of his high chair, and the youngster quietly came over by his Daddy at the door.

"**Junior!**", Alex cries out, promptly raising his hand with the knife away from his son.

Alex Jr. is looking at the three strangers at the door. He 'chortles' at them, 'chatting' with them. Alex crouches and carefully picks him up with his one free hand. He keeps the knife away from his son.

"Come, my darling namesake!", he playfully tells Alex Jr., planting a kiss on his forehead. Alex Jr. leans against his father's shoulder.

Alex invites the three men inside.

"I'm helping Peggy cook!", Alex truthfully explains; then asks:

"Is anything **wrong**, Sirs?"

"Oh! There's **plenty** wrong, Alex!", Constable Tom tells him. Alex is now concerned.

"What? Does it involve **me**, Sir?", Alex asks. "Is it a **crime**? I don't commit crimes, anymore."

"Ah! You're on the 'straight and narrow' road to 'life', eh, Alex?", the blond detective asks, half-sneering.

"I've changed from my old _baddiwad_ way of life. I'm not that person, anymore. What's really going on?"

"We've lots to talk about, Alex!", Constable Tom coolly adds.

"A cup of the old _chai_, Sirs?"

"No, no thank you", Tom and the Detective separately answer.

"Absolutely **not**, Little Alex!", Mr. Deltoid snidely refuses. He still hasn't forgotten what Alex did to him in the past. (*_in the movie_).

Alex looks at him, and smirks. He hasn't forgotten it, either. However, it's likely that Alex wouldn't do that to him, again.

Just then, Peggy arrives from the kitchen – and the nursery. She cradles little Auberine, and carries her bottle of formula.

"Good afternoon, Sirs", she greets them.

"Good afternoon, Missus", Tom and the Detective greet her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Peggy", Mr. Deltoid greets her. He still refuses to call her "Mrs. DeLarge."

Peggy is unaware that her husband offered the men tea little before her arrival.

"Would you all like some tea?", she offers.

"I already offered them, Peg, and they…", Alex starts to explain.

"Er, would **you** be making it, Mrs. Peggy?", Mr. Deltoid eagerly asks Peggy, interrupting Alex.

"If you'd like, Sir, **sure!"**

** "Good! **I'll accept your offer, then. Thanks, Mrs. Peggy!"

"Er – **Me, too**, Mrs. DeLarge! I'll have some tea, please, only if **you** make it!", Tom asks her.

"**Me, too**, please, Mrs. DeLarge!", the detective requests.

"Sure!", Peggy replies, eager to please.

Alex takes Auberine from her, and the bottle. Peggy returns to the kitchen.

Later, they're all settled on the loveseat (Alex, Peggy) and sofa couch (the Three), having tea.

Alex is tired of the 'mystery' the three men are engaging in.

"Righty right. What is the real reason behind this 'surprise visit'?", he asks.

Tom, having sipped some tea, sits back against the sofa as he looks hard at Alex, who looks back at him along with Peggy, who's concerned.

"Alex, do you **really **consider yourself 'father material'? Do you take yourself **seriously**?", he asks Alex with a hint of sarcasm.

Alex and Peggy are taken aback by Tom's question.

"If I take meself **seriously** being a father? – Yes, Sir. I **love** my two children very much! Why? – You **doubt **that I love my children, Sir?"

"I don't **doubt** that you love your children. I just can't see you as good father material, Alex! I'm just being honest with you!"

"Welly welly well – I'm sorry if you feel that way about me, Sir. But I **am** a **father**, now. And I **do love** my children."

The three visitors bristle in disgust. Tom and the blond detective snort. Alex takes notice of their attitudes.

"Seems everybody's upset that Uncle Alex is completely reformed. _Lewdies_ can be funny at times, eh, Peg?", Alex tells Peggy. "It's clear as an azure sky of deepest summer, my darling. They don't want to see your Humble Friend and Life Partner as a _goodiwood cheloveck_. They would be in sheer _radosty_ and bliss to see me back at _Staja 84-F_, rather than seeing me feed our _malenky _Auberine – as you can _viddy_!"

"Just continue on that path, love. We can't please everybody!" Peggy tells him.

Mr. Deltoid laughs his breathy laugh. Tom and the Detective openly snigger at Peggy's defense of her husband.

"Dear, dear Mrs. Peggy! Do you realize with **whom** you're dealing with?", he asks Peggy. "Your husband **cannot** change who he is – and will **never** change!"

Alex and Peggy are prepared to hear the familiar answer they were confronted with – by Chief Barnes at H.M. Prison Parkmoor. Husband and wife briefly exchange glances.

Mr. Deltoid continues:

"Mrs. Peggy: Your dear Alex is a **sociopath. **Sociopaths can never change their horrid behavior! They are like chameleons, forever changing their skins!"

Tom and the Detective smirk at the couple, who remain annoyed, yet relaxed.

"You **know** that's what your husband is, don't you, Mrs. DeLarge?", Tom asks Peggy.

"Yes, I know Alex is a sociopath: a **changed** one!", Peggy asserts.

"We just told you, Missus: They **don't** change!", the Detective insists.

"Fine. And **I'm **telling you: Alex **has **changed much. We've been married for **two** years. I know what I'm telling you."

"Righty right, Peg. And our going to **therapy** has helped us very much, Sirs!", Alex adds – to the shock and horror of the three men.

"**WHAT? – ****Both**** of you go to **_**therapy**_?", Mr. Deltoid asks in total dismay.

"**Yes**, Sir. Alex and I have been attending therapy sessions before the birth of our children… and they have helped us. We both understand each other, and our issues."

"I need therapy me entire life… but that's fine. I have me own little family, _now-ways_. I wouldn't have it any other way, if it would mean for me to be alone, again."

Alex tenderly caresses his tiny fair-haired namesake, who's nestled between his teenaged father and mother. He drinks his bottle of water, leaning against his mother.

Mr. Deltoid, Tom and the Detective coldly glare at the couple. They are displeased to hear the youthful DeLarges have been going to therapy for two years, now.

"Sociopaths do **not** make good **parents!**", the Detective tells him. "Your behavior can rub off on those two poor children of yours!"

"Well, Peg and I will give a lot of love and attention to our children", Alex asserts. "I will see to it what happened with me not happen to them."

"What happened with **you**?", the blond Detective asks him.

"In my pre-teens and early teens, my parents were too busy to make time for me. They were mostly focused on providing for our simple household. When I started to get into trouble, they barely noticed it. If they did, I guess they didn't want to be bothered much with it… and **me**."

"I didn't have too great a childhood, either. I was physically abused by my stepfather, who shook me all the time."

The three hear Peggy's statement of her sad childhood. They empathize with her more, than they do Alex.

"Oh, you were a **victim**, Mrs. DeLarge", the Inspector tells her. "Sorry to hear that. However, you're not the problem. Your **husband** is…and he's bad news for the children. Society does not look kindly upon sociopaths with children!"

"Thanks for your concern about me and my childhood. However, I'm sorry you and **society** feel differently about Alex", Peggy asserts. "Alex and I are not living for **society** – but for our two children, and for each other!"

Alex likes Peggy's no-nonsense response.

"Ahhh! That's my _dobby devotchka_ you're being, Peggy, love! My feelings **exactly** about you and our two!"

Peggy looks up at Alex and smiles. Alex smirks. Mr. Deltoid snorts:

"Our concern, Little Alex, is those two innocent children of yours. The Governor will be paying you a visit, soon – or **vice versa**!"

Alex, concerned, becomes serious.

"The _**Governor**_?", he repeats, trying to understand.

Tom speaks.

"Yes, the **Governor**. You're going to be under watch by the State, Alex."

Alex and Peggy are alarmed.

"Are you saying, Sir, that Alex will be 'observed' by the **State**?", Peggy asks.

"That is correct, Missus", Tom confirms.

"What for?", Alex inquires. "**Why?**"

"For the same reasons we told you: You're a **sociopath**, and a potential danger for your two children!", Tom insists.

"That is _**cheepooka**_! – Pure nonsense! I'm not going to harm my children, and never will!", Alex asserts, now annoyed. "They're **mine**!"

"The State's not taking any chances, Alex!", the Inspector adds. "You've got too much of a bad reputation! Argue with the Governor when you see him about it!"

Alex and Peggy are very upset. Mr. Deltoid is pleased that Alex (mostly) is upset. He sneers:

"So, Alex, boy: Your new 'celebrity status' as a 'parent' will indefinitely be put **on hold**, yes? _**Sociopaths and children do not mix!**_ – and I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Peggy, if that bothers you – yes?"

Alex glares at the three bearers of bad news. Peggy still tries to defend her beloved Alex.

"Alex is **not** the same boy he was, Sirs. **Please**!"

"Alex **has** to be under 'State' watch. It is what it is, Mrs. DeLarge", Tom concludes.


	10. Putting Alex to the Test 1

"Putting Alex to the Test" (Part 1)

It's a fine sunny Sunday afternoon. Alex and Peggy are in a London park with their children.

Alex looks very dapper (isn't he **always** dapper?) in his dark-gray pinstriped suit (for work), and his regular early '70's 'mod' hairstyle (*as in the movie). Peggy wears a nice spring-green dress with black piping, with her pumps. She looks classy.

Little Alex Jr. is beside Peggy. He looks cute in his yellow shirt, black vest, pants and cardigan – with yellow socks to match!

Baby Auberine sleeps in her pram nearby her mother. Peggy occasionally checks on her, and gently pushes the pram back-and-forth when she stirs in her sleep.

Alex and Peggy drink milkshakes. Alex Jr. has a milkshake, as well. The parents take turns giving him his shake to drink.

Just then, two matronly ladies walking by stop over to the DeLarges. Alex and Peggy look up.

"Good Day!", Peggy greets the matrons, who nod at her.

"Hello hello hello!", Alex politely greets them.

The women aren't too happy to speak with him.

"Good Day, young man!", one of them tersely responds.

The women turn their attention to Peggy.

"My sweet child!", one of the women greets her. "Do you realize **who** you are married to? And having your children **with**?"

"Yes. Why does it trouble you, Missus, if I'm not worried about it?", Peggy politely asks her, in turn.

"That **boy** you're with, my pretty, is a **sociopath!**", the second lady tells her. "He may be handsome and charming for you, yes! But he's dangerous! And you're having **children** with him?"

"We're only trying to look out for you and the children!", the first lady adds.

"I would strongly suggest that you walk away from this young man – the sooner, the **better**! Sociopaths are bad news, and they do **not** make good parents!", the second lady warns Peggy. "In addition, you **know** who he is, and what a terror he is in all of London!"

Alex and Peggy are annoyed.

The women turn on Alex.

"You shouldn't even be with this girl! Let alone, give her babies! You're a **sociopath! – **a **dangerous** one at that!", the first woman tells Alex.

"**Ladies, stop it!** Alex is **my **husband! He's **changed**! We've been happily married for **two** **years**, and he **loves** his children! If you don't have anything kind to say, please leave us alone!"

"Very well, young lady. When he turns on you and the children, you're going to regret that!", the second lady tells her, straightening her hat. "That is, until when the **State** gets involved!"

Alex looks at the woman who made that statement. His ice blue eyes glint at her.

"What do you mean by that?", he bluntly asks her. "You'll have our children **taken** from **us**? Over my dead corpse, you will! These are **my **children, and I **love** them very much!"

The women bristle at Alex's words. They prepare to defend themselves.

"_**Over your dead corpse**_? – Sounds like a threat, Mr. DeLarge!", the second woman challenges Alex.

"I'm not going to just sit back and have you two, or the State, take our children for no reason, Madame!", Alex replies, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Have you seen my husband **abuse** or **ill-treat** our children?", Peggy asks her. "Before you make such rash statements, please think, first, before speaking. And be certain you have the proof, first, to back up what you say!"

Little Alex Jr., seeing the angry exchange between his teen parents, and the adult women, gets scared. He begins to whimper as he clings to Alex – who lovingly holds his son.

"See that? – You're **frightening** our son!", Alex chides the women, who clearly see the teenaged father's tender interaction with his beloved first-born. The women glare at Alex.

"We'll be watching **you**, all right, _**Mr. DeLarge**_!", the first woman sneers at him. "The **State's **watching you!"

The women turn to Peggy for another exchange of unfriendly words.

"Just remember, sweetheart, you're married to a **sociopath**! Sociopaths are very very sick people who are lonely, shallow, and twisted, and are **human chameleons!**", the first woman tells her.

"They can be whatever you want them to be! Then, they turn on you!", the second woman explains.

"I know Alex is a sociopath! A **changed** one!", Peggy coolly fires back.

"My wife helped me!", Alex retorts. "It's **two **years we've been married!"

"Are you **afraid** of him, even, dear?", the second woman, horrified, asks Peggy.

"**No! **What for?"

"Don't worry, dear. Enjoy your 'Little Alex', now, for when he's ready to turn on **you**, it would certainly catch you **off-guard!**", the second woman warns her.

Alex and Peggy have heard this retort before from Prison Chief Officer Barnes. So far, Alex and Peggy have proven him wrong.

Alex turns to Peggy.

"Are you _poogly_ of me, Peg? – Are you **afraid** of me?", he asks her.

"**No**", Peggy calmly answers. "I'm with you for the 'long ride'!"

Alex smirks at her. He takes up his milkshake, and playfully raises it towards her in agreement.

Peggy manages a smile. She leans up, and kisses him. Alex seals her kiss with his.

Alex Jr. looks on. He squeaks, watching his Mum and Dad in their brief, yet tender, lip lock session.

The matronly women bristle in disgust.

"Whatever! You're being **watched**, Alexander DeLarge!", the second woman angrily reminds Alex.

"Very well, Madame. I don't have anything to be _spoogy_ over – right right?", Alex replies. "So, go on and _viddy_ me! _Viddy _well, dear Sisters, and anybody else who wishes to _viddy_ me."

"Perhaps you might **learn** something from Alex and me. I'll be at his side!", Peggy asserts.

"Of course, Mrs. DeLarge!", the first woman challenges. "Would Alex be at **yours?**"

Alex smirks at her.

"_Viddy _well, dear Sister! _Viddy_ well! I might 'surprise' you!", he replies in his familiar smooth tone of voice.

"Oh, **really?** Nothing ever surprises us with sociopaths!", the first woman retorts at him.

"Will you kindly **stop** calling Alex that?", Peggy tells her.

"No, Mrs. He is what he **is**! Alex is a **sociopath**!", the first woman replies.

"You're **labeling** him! Giving 'labels' to people is not going to help anything!"

Alex snorts with a smirk. He draws Peggy closer to him.

"That's why I'm at **her** side, as well! – and **will** be, for the rest of my life!", he tells the women.

"We've yet to see **that** happen!", the second woman angrily tells him.

"Welly welly welly well! – You're all going to be _viddying_ me, as you've both _skazated_! – righty right? Right, then. So, _itty _on, dear Sisters! May you both have a _dobby_ _after-lunch_ – yes?"

"Our conversation is **over**, ladies. Alex and I wish to return to our two children, if you don't mind!"

"Perhaps you'd both like to stay and _viddy_ me 'fathering' them?"

"We've both got to be going, now!", the first woman tells him.

"Of course you can't stay!", Peggy replies. "You want to catch Alex doing something 'bad' with our children – or **me!**"

Alex laughs.

"You'll both have a rather long wait, dear Sisters, on that one!"

The second woman tells Peggy:

"We're not too concerned, Mrs., about **you**! You literally made your 'bed' with Alex DeLarge; then, you'll lie with him – no doubt, you've **done **that, too! It's the two 'results' we're concerned about, and their safety **away** from this young man!"

The two women regard Little Alex Jr., in his father's arms, looking at the two angry matrons; and Baby Auberine in her pram.

The women storm off. Alex and Peggy become a bit concerned over what just happened.

"What was **that** all about, Alex?", Peggy asks him. "Why were they verbally attacking you, for?"

"You're askin' **me**, Peg? – I don't even know where all of this came from, and why it just _sloochated_!", Alex replies. "What – Are they planning to take our children from us?"

"They'd better **not**! I don't care if that order is from the State!"

Alex becomes softened.

"I don't want to lose my **family**, Peg! I'm truly starting to feel a sense of purpose and genuine happiness in me life! I can't go back to being **lonely**, again, love! I **can't!**"

Peggy hugs Alex.

"I can't lose my family, either, Alex. I **won't!**", she tells him "We've both come a very long way… and too far for what we've been through together to just go up 'in smoke'! Remember when I threw things at Georgie and Dim when you all made up – after what they did to you?"

Alex sniggers.

"Of course, Peg. You were **fighting **for me!", he tells her.

"That's right. I'll do it, again – for you and our children!"

Alex hugs her.

"I'll **fight** for my family, too, Peg. You're all I have, my darling."

Alex and Peggy now gaze at one another - cold blue eyes versus soft sad brown eyes.

"Is it still you and me, Peg?"

"Of course, Alex. **Always**. "

Peggy regards her beloved Alex. She smiles. Alex returns the smile… then eases into his familiar leer.

Peggy giggles, and fully embraces her charming husband. They tenderly kiss.

While his parents kiss, Little Alex Jr. struggles to help himself to their milkshake. He manages to get Peggy's, attaching his lips to her straw. He drinks from it.

Meantime, at a very good distance from Alex and Peggy, a car is situated in the park. The occupants could see Alex and Peggy billing and cooing with one another:

The occupants are the two matronly women who argued with the couple – along with a priggishly well-dressed man in his early '30's who resembles Alex… and the **Governor**! The Governor was the one who spoke with Alex when he had volunteered for the Ludovico Treatment, and had him sign the contract to undergo the Treatment (*_as in the movie_).

The matrons return to the car with snobbish expressions. They're proud they just upset Alex and Peggy.

The well-dressed man in his '30's proudly smirks.

"Very well, my dear ladies!", the Governor compliments the women. "You've provoked them, enough! Particularly that sick bastard! Holland and I heard the **dispute!**"

"Oh, we're **social workers**! We know how to push their buttons – and get to the meat of things!", the first lady proudly replies, fixing her hair.

"Now, let's see if Mr. DeLarge can handle the pressure of being watched and harassed by the State without resorting to his familiar 'ultraviolent' lifestyle. If he handles the pressure well, fine and good! That means he's really doing his best to be good. It's very **rare** to learn of a sociopath who can change. They often never do!", the Governor theorizes.

"And that he's a **hoodlum**, too? Troublemaker, thief, murderer, rapist – I'm sure he'll break under the pressure! And perhaps then we can take the children from him!", the man in the suit adds.

"What about his **wife**, Holland? You know we can't just take the children like that! Their mother is still alive! She's a **fighter**, judging by her defense of that sick husband she's married to!", the second lady adds.

"Look: Let us continue to observe Alexander DeLarge, shall we? And make note of your findings! Carry on!", the Governor reiterates. "I'll radio for the next subject to provoke him further. I know Alex'll remember **this** chap from the past!"


	11. Putting Alex to the Test 2

"Putting Alex to the Test" (Part 2)

Alex and Peggy continue to relax with Alex Jr. and Baby Auberine – whose, now, in her father's arms. Alex feeds her formula from her baby bottle. Peggy cuddles Little Alex Jr., who's nestled against his mother's bosom.

The parents are trying to get over the rude encounter with the two matrons of the State.

Peggy gathers her thoughts for a moment, before speaking. She looks up, and ponders.

"Alex?"

Alex looks up at her.

"I was thinking…"

Peg ponders. Alex patiently waits on her. Peg turns to him.

"I was thinking of taking driving lessons."

"Really, Peg?"

"Yes. As we have our family, now, it will be nice that we have our own car. Often, we get rides with Dad. But as we go out a lot with the children, having a car would be nice. It would help us to get around on our own, without having to bother poor Dad; or take public transport, such as the bus."

Alex listens to Peggy. He's thinking.

"Hmm! That sounds pretty _horrorshow_, love! You wish to learn how to drive, eh?", he replies.

Peggy nods.

"That way, I can pick you up from your job! **Every day**, Alex!"

Alex smirks.

"**Really**, Peg? That's quite _zammechat_ of you, love! You're always _messeling_ about your 'Uncle Alex', aren't ya?"

"It's because I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Peg…Leave it to 'Uncle', Leggy-love."

"Hmm?"

"I'll get a car for you, my darling. I'll handle it."

"We'll both work together. I'll put something aside from my disability aid."

Alex Jr. looks at his mother puzzled. He looks over at his father – who gives him a mild **leer**.

Alex Jr. also **blushes**! He lowers his eyes from Alex in the same manner as his mother! Alex 'hides' against Peggy's bosom. He giggles. Alex chuckles.

"Junior blushes like **you**, Peggy! Have you noticed?", Alex tells her.

"He **does?**"

Peggy looks at her son, who's looking at her with his big bright blue _glazzies. _He chortles at his mother, who draws him closer in her arms.

Alex Jr. looks at Peggy for a bit; then lowers his gaze from her in the same way she does. He burrows his head on her shoulder.

Peggy is beside herself in amazement – and joy! She kisses the tot.

"Did you _viddy _that?", Alex asks her, chuckling.

"**Alex!** He's shy like **me!**"

The couple is happy. Then Peggy innocently asks Alex:

"Alex?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes, Leggy-Leggy. I just don't have a license – yet."

"No? Oh, okay. At least you **know** how to drive. That's nice."

"I haven't driven in a while, now, Leg, darling… these past two years since I **stole** a car in the past with the Droogs. We went joyriding in it."

Peggy is interested, and giggles.

"**Really**, Alex?"

"Mm-hmm! I was driving very very fast, and running people off the road the night we stole the car, Peg…"

Alex flashes back:

_Alex and the Droogs have stolen the Durango 95. He is driving at a ridiculous and very dangerous fast speed. People dodge and hasten as they flee from the car rushing at them at an extreme velocity._

_Alex and the Droogs are loudly carrying on - cheering, whooping and laughing. _

_Alex smirks behind the wheel as he drives. His hair beneath his derby blows in the breeze…_

Peggy is giggling as Alex recounts to her of his dangerous driving, and running people off the road.

"Alex, you're **crazy**! You and the Droogs could've gotten hurt – or you could've hurt someone!", she tells him.

Alex is smirking at his wife.

"I know, Leg. Well, what _sloochated_ after that … what happened after that was… very **ugly**…", he tells her.

He gradually becomes pensive.

"You did something bad with the Droogs?", Peggy asks him.

Alex thoughtfully nods.

"I'll tell you about it – **later**, Peg. I promise."

"Whenever you feel ready, Alex, love. I'll listen."

"When I do, please don't hate me, love?"

"I'll **never** hate you, Alex. That was in the past."

Alex regards Peggy. His clear blue _glazzies_ show pain.

Baby Auberine is finished drinking her water. She chortles and coos. Alex tenderly regards his daughter in his arms. Auberine is also a miniature version of her (infamous) Daddy – just female. She looks like a cute little dolly with her big blue _glazzies_. He carefully sits her up, supporting her back. Peggy helps lay her receiving blanket on his shoulder. Alex then holds Auberine over his shoulder, and gently rubs and pats her back.

Alex hums a bit while trying to help Auberine to burp. Perhaps he's trying to take his mind off of that horrible night in his past, following his and the Droogs messing around in the stolen Durango. The following incident would be an episode of total horror – and ultraviolence.

Peggy senses why Alex is humming to himself. She's melting inwardly, of course (!). But, presently, he's unhappy. Peggy tries to concentrate on something else, giving Alex time to come around.

"**That night, Peg**…", Alex suddenly speaks to her.

Peggy looks at him as she wasn't expecting him to speak.

Alex wants to explain – but **can't**.

He looks directly at Peggy, who becomes a bit uneasy under his icy blue-eyed gaze.

Peggy figures it out.

"_**Rape?**_", she whispers.

Alex lowers his gaze from her.

"_**Forgive me, Peg**_…", Alex whispers in response.

"_**It's okay, Alex**_", Peggy reassures him.

She's not excusing his crime – since she, too, was his rape victim. Peggy knows her husband has a psychological disorder.

She lovingly caresses Alex's fair hair. Alex fights his tears as he cuddles Auberine, and tries to make her belch. The tears film his eyes, and stream down his face. Peggy dries them with her hand. Alex holds her hand, sniffling. Peggy hugs him with one arm – the other holds Alex Jr., who's watching his parents' interaction. He chortles, puzzled.

Suddenly, things get unnecessarily **ugly** when a tall bloke, strolling past the couple, stops. He has very short curly hair.

"Like the jolly hell!", he utters, in mild surprise as he observes Alex and Peggy – mostly Alex. "You're that 'heap of dirt', I recall! **Still around**, eh? – Ya bleedin' **monster!**"

Alex immediately comes out of his tearful fog as he's being rudely addressed by this guy. Peggy regards him. Right away, she becomes annoyed.

"What is going on? Is today 'Let's pounce on Alex' Day?", she asks.

Peggy doesn't know him. But Alex remembers him. He now does, as he hastily dries his tears:

It is 'Lardface', the awkward-looking chap who humiliated Alex when he was under the Ludovico Treatment the first time. He embarrassed Alex onstage while demonstrating the 'Treatment's' effects.

Alex glares hard at Lardface.

"What the bloody hell do you want with me? ", Alex tells him.

"I see you've gotten 'busy' these two years, eh?", Lardface jeers. "You've got a pretty wife, and two babies! But I **still** don't like your horrible type! That's why I'm glad I gave you what you deserved at that **demonstration**! The **slap, **I'm sure you remember! And I know you'll never forget tasting my **shoe**!"

Peggy hears Lardface's taunt. She then remembers what Alex told her. It was over at the Thames Embankment. Alex Jr. was 5 months old. Peggy was pregnant with Auberine:

_"When I first had the Ludovico Treatment, I was part of a demonstration to show how it worked. Your Humble Friend and Spouse – single at the time – stood before all these lewdies in the audience watching me as the Minister of the Interior govreeted about 'a new cure to stop violence' and all that cheepooka … all that other nonsense…_

_"He left the stage, and I was up there by my oddy-knocky. Music came on. Then, this burly veck came on the stage and goolied over to your Uncle. He greeted me, calling me 'a heap of dirt.' Then he sniffed at me, and said that I was nuking bad – or I smelled bad. I told him that wasn't true, because I showered that morning – which, of course, I **did**. He accused me of calling him a liar. I said no, I wasn't calling him that. He then tried to humor me, saying that I must have thought he was very stupid…_

_"Suddenly, he slapped me right across my rot…"_

_Alex reflects on that painful, embarrassing moment. Peggy is horrified. She figures out what rot means._

_"He slapped your face, Alex?"_

_"Yes, Leggy."_

_"Before the entire **audience**?"_

_"Yes, my angel. I asked him why he did that, as I've never done wrong to him. He next proceeded to stomp on my foot; pinch my nose; pull my ears; then push me down to the floor. _

_"At this point, Peggy, I felt the sickness come over me. I'm flat on my back, and I'm about to throw up. He had his **noga**, or **foot,** on my chest, on my clean platties – very much like the one I'm wearing, now – insulting me…I had to beg him to 'Please let me get up. I'm going to be sick.' He mocked me. Then told me he would let me get up if I did something, first… He moved the bottom of his shoe over my rot… my **face. **(Alex looks at his crying wife, who waits to hear the worst). He ordered me to lick under his **shoe**… It's hard to imagine that, eh, Peg? I'm struggling to avoid 'sicking' any moment. Then my pleas to get up are being ignored because this bolshy bastard wants me to lick under his shoe with my yahzick…"_

_Alex trails off. Wearing a blank expression, Alex tenderly holds his son on his lap, carefully supporting his back, as he prepares to burp him. He struggles to keep his emotions in check. Peggy, naturally, does the opposite. She openly sobs and sniffles._

(*Excerpt from "Recovery" – Chapter 6: "Messling")

Peggy, horrified, now discerns who this man, taunting Alex – then and now - **is**.

"If you don't have anything kind to tell me, then leave me alone!", Alex tells him. "I'm not bothering **you**, or **anybody**, for that matter! I'm relaxing with my wife and two children!"

"Say what you like! I already had my 'field day' with you! And it sure was **unforgettable**!", Lardface retorts.

Alex seethes. He's ready to punch this bastard out with his fist. But he knows Peggy would try to stop him. Worse, now, he's being 'watched' by the State who wants to prove he's an unfit father to Alex Jr. and Auberine because of his past crimes, and because he's a sociopath.

Poor Alex. He's trying to be a _goodiwood_ citizen of London. Yet, trouble is forever finding him.

Lardface turns to Peggy, who glares at him.

"Watch yourself, sweetheart. He's certainly not **your** type! When he proves too much for you, subdue him with your 'shoe', love!"

"**Really**, Sir?", Peggy asks him.

"Keep him under your **foot**, love! **That's** what he needs!", he gloats.

Within minutes, Peggy takes up Alex's milkshake, opens it, and throws the contents on Lardface, who cries out. Peggy then tosses the empty container at him.

Alex is taken by surprise at his wife's action.

"**PEG!**", Alex addresses her.

"**How dare you! How DARE YOU make Alex ****lick**** under your dirty **_**shoe**_**!**", Peggy yells at him. "**And you're bragging about it! And you're telling ME** **to do the same horrid thing to HIM?**"

"It was a bloody demonstration of the Ludovico Technique!", Lardface yells back.

It's another free-for-all – this time, in the park.

Peggy now rises with her pocket book, and starts to beat Lardface repeatedly with it. She continues to berate him regarding his ill-treatment of Alex – Alex, who now shouts at his wife to calm herself. He's still got Auberine in his arms.

"**PEG! ****PEGGY****! – PEGGY, STOP!**"

"**And you had the blooming nerve to SLAP my husband in front of everybody? You stomped on his foot, pulled his nose and ears, and you push him down to the floor? And he was feeling sick, and you kept your foot down on his chest? AND ALEX BEGGED YOU TO LET HIM GET UP? YOU UNFEELING ****ANIMAL****! YOU ****BRUTE****!**"

Peggy continues to beat Lardface with her pocketbook. Her blows get harder at her each description of Alex's humiliation that day. Lardface shields himself from the rain of blows.

"**OW! OW! ****OWW****! – Cut it out, lady!**", Lardface shouts at her. "**How the ****hell**** could you defend him for what I did back then? You didn't bloody meet him, yet!**"

"**It doesn't matter! You humiliated and hurt Alex!**", Peggy yells at him.

Lardface gets another series of blows with the pocketbook.

Alex, meantime, carefully, yet hastily, tucks Auberine in the rear seat of the dual pram. He then takes up Alex Jr., who starts to whimper at the entire commotion, and tucks him in the front of the dual pram. Alex then locks the wheels of the pram. He caresses Little Alex to calm him. Then hurries over to his furious wife, and gets between her and Lardface.

"All right, Leg! You've defended me **enough**! Thank you!", Alex tells her, seizing her pocketbook.

Peggy is crying as Alex restrains her. She does manage to squeeze in a final lash on Lardface's arm, and steps on his foot – the last one, almost close to what he did to Alex two years ago.

"**AHH!**", Lardface cries out at his foot getting stomped on.

"**All ****that's**** for what you did to Alex!**", she retorts.

Alex embraces her. He angrily glares at Lardface, who glares back at the couple. He rubs his sore areas where he's been beaten, and limps as Peggy stepped on his foot.

"You're damned lucky, Alex, you have someone who truly cares for **you**, now – as you care for **her**!", Lardface tells Alex. "Otherwise, I'd beat the living crap out of you! As for **her** – If she was still single, and I get her in an alley…"

"**Shut up! Leave my husband alone!**", Peggy yells at him.

Alex gets serious.

"**Enough, Peg!**", Alex orders his wife. "You mean well, love! Calm down! We're already under this damned bloody State 'watch'!"

Alex turns his attention to Lardface, regarding his half-finished comment.

"And **nobody's **touching – or **assaulting** – my **wife! – **if **that **is your sick intention!", Alex tells him.

Lardface, humiliated in turn, and angry, gives the couple a final glare.

"You're under 'Watch', you twisted **bastard!**", Lardface sneers at Alex.

He storms away.

Peggy cries against her husband's shoulder. Alex comforts her in his arms.

"Let's go home, Alex. I don't want to be in this awful park, anymore!", she weeps. "People just want to start trouble with us for no reason!"

"We'll _itty_ from here, love, with our _malenky_ ones. And thanks for defending my honor, Peggy…"

Alex kisses her on the forehead. Peggy tearfully looks up at him. Alex smiles at her.

Peggy clutches Alex as she continues to weep. Alex embraces her.

Meantime, back over at the parked car in the park with the occupants of Alex's upcoming 'State Watch', there is bedlam.

The Governor, the well-dressed man, Mr. Holland, and the two matrons are horrified by what they witnessed: Peggy DeLarge beating Lardface with her pocketbook, with Alex intervening between them. Primarily, he had to restrain his wife from further beating Lardface.

Lardface, beaten and angry, returns to the car. The matrons move aside so he can sit.

"**That bleedin' wench! That freaking sick bastard! He just ****had**** to tell her!**", Lardface angrily complains, rubbing his sore areas.

"**My God! What the hell just happened over there?**", the Governor asks him.

He and Nigel turn around to the passenger seat area. Nigel is in total surprise and shock.

"Alex, that damned bastard, married a goddamned **express train!**", Lardface complains.

"See, Holland? I told you his wife is **a fighter!**", the second lady tells Mr. Holland.

"Yes, she's a fighter – but I didn't know she was this **pugilistic!**", the first matron wryly comments.

"Of course, Hibbert! **Tell me about it!** From what I just witnessed, like – the bloody hell! – I'm **afraid** of her!", Mr. Holland comments. "She really **fights** for her husband!"

"I wonder if Mr. DeLarge told his wife of the Ludovico Demonstration that you and him were involved in, John?", the Governor asks Lardface. "Perhaps **that's** why she attacked!"

The matrons give John/Lardface some tissues for him to clean himself of the milkshake that Peggy threw at him.

"That is bloody **likely**, Governor! That bitch listed **everything** I did to her man! And for every blow she mentioned, she'd hit me harder with her freaking pocketbook!", John angrily replies.

"John, I am **so** sorry over what just transpired!", the Governor apologizes. "If I knew she was **that **catty, I wouldn't have sent you over there to irritate Alex. Mrs. DeLarge looks so much the quiet, **demure** type…"

The elegant Mr. Holland comments:

"Well! Mrs. DeLarge certainly shocked the **bloody hell** out of **me!**...although she's **crying**, now, as we can see. And Alex DeLarge is comforting her. Looks can really be **deceiving**, you know! And I was thoroughly **deceived****!**"

The Governor concludes:

"All right, then. We've succeeded in these tests, and provoked the couple, enough! – Holland, you'll bring them to me for a meeting tomorrow morning with our 'entourage', shall you? I'll give you your instructions when we get back to my Office!"

"Right on it, Sir!", Mr. Holland confidently declares.

"Let's grab a bite – and go to the toilet, shall we all?"

Mr. Holland and the Matrons laugh at the Governor's 'suggestion' for relief.

Only John/Lardface doesn't laugh, as he continues to glare at the DeLarges. He continues to keep his angry gaze on them.

He goes into his thoughts…


	12. Afterthoughts

"Afterthoughts"

That night, Alex and Peggy discuss in bed their newfound situation – the State observing Alex under pressure.

Alex and Peggy are gazing up at the ceiling. Alex is in his favorite position of his arms folded under his head. Peggy has the covers up to her bosom – although she's wearing her nightgown. Her hands are folded over the cover.

"When is our next therapy session, Leggy?", Alex asks her.

"Next week", Peggy replies.

"We need to be changing that, love."

"I know, Alex. Let's try moving it to this Friday."

"In the morning, love?'

"Morning, or late-morning is good."

Silence.

"Leg?"

"Mm?"

Silence.

"How am I doing as a good person?"

Silence.

"You're doing very well, Alex."

"Are you telling me the truth, love?"

"Yes. I won't lie to you, Alex."

"I know you won't, Peg."

Silence.

"Do you have doubts about your capabilities, Alex?"

Silence.

"I don't know, Peg. **Probably**, love – now with this new harassment for me."

Alex turns on his side, and faces Peggy, who caresses his hair.

"Don't have doubts about yourself, Alex. You **are** doing fine as a changed person. Really, Alex. I'm not saying this because you're my husband. It's **true**."

Alex is looking at her.

"Then, why does trouble find me, Peg, even though I'm trying to be good?"

Silence. Peggy thinks this over.

"Life is full of challenges and tests. We all get tested in life. This is probably your **test**. To pass it, just continue being the good husband and father… and **citizen** you are, now. **Don't stop**."

Silence. Alex gently takes Peg's hand – the one caressing his hair – into his.

"Do you think I'll pass the test, Peg? – this 'State Watch' I'll be under?"

"I **know** you will, Alex. I have full faith in you."

Alex closes his _glazzies_. He whispers:

"Will you, Peg? **Please, love?**"

Peggy tenderly caresses his hair.

"Of course, Alex. **Always**", she whispers.

Alex has drifted to sleep.

Peggy quietly observes her troubled spouse as he sleeps. She sighs.


	13. Hold That Tigress!

"Hold That Tigress!"

The next morning.

P.R. Deltoid is at a tea shoppe drinking a cup of tea, and reading The Sun.

Lardface arrives. He's wearing a different outfit from the day before. He continues to rub his sore arms and face where Peggy DeLarge beat him extensively with her pocketbook. His foot still hurts from when Peggy stomped on it.

Mr. Deltoid sees him as he comes over to his table – with a slight limp.

Lardface is P.R. Deltoid's younger brother.

"Ah, **John!**", he greets him, folding up and putting aside his Sun.

"Good Morning!", Lardface snarls in response. He plops down opposite to Mr. Deltoid in disgust.

Mr. Deltoid looks at Lardface – whose real name is John.

"Oh, dear, **dear!** What happened to **you**?", Mr. Deltoid asks, noticing his brother rubbing his sore arms, and chest area.

"Who would've known that sick, ultraviolent **bastard** was married to a bleedin' **tigress!**", John/Lardface complains. "I took a hot bath last night with **Epsom salts**. And it didn't do a damned thing for me! All parts of my tail still hurt from that blasted wench who fights for the bastard!"

"Are you talking about Alexander DeLarge and his wife, Mrs. Peggy?", Mr. Deltoid asks him.

"**Yes!** I came across the SOB in the park with his tigress wife and their two young ones! I was rehashing to him the memories of that demonstration of the Ludo Technique when he did it. That SOB must've told his wife all that happened between me and him. Next thing I know, she threw her milkshake at me, messing up my hair and clothes! Next, she gets up from her bench, and starts to wallop me with her pocketbook **nonstop**, and stomped my foot, mentioning everything I did to her man from two years ago!"

Mr. Deltoid looks surprised at hearing Peggy's behavior.

"_**Mrs. Peggy**_?", he utters. "That quiet, shy little 'Nervous-Nelly'?

"_**Nervous-Nelly?**_ 'Nervous-Nelly', my **arse**! She's anything **but**!", Lardface counters.

"Whenever Alex flirts with her – you know, winking, and giving her the eye, she's always ready to **faint!** Are you **serious **she did **this**, John?"

"**Yes**, Deltoid! I'm damned serious!"

"Oh, dear, dear! I'd better be careful, then! I hope her husband doesn't **ever** bring up what happened to him in our conversations!"

"Regarding what?"

"What I did to him at the Precinct when he was charged with murdering Mrs. Weathers. She had the 'Health Farm', and was mostly known as the 'Cat Lady'."

"I've heard of her. What did you do to Alex?"

Mr. Deltoid goes into that catlike smile of his as he reflects.

"I **spat** in Alex's face…", he replies.

"You **what?**"

"I spat in Alex's face. I did it because I was disgusted and fed up with trying to help him do the right thing, and he refused to listen. Now, he went on to commit a murder. So – I spat on him to express my total disgust with him!

"**Yeah?** – Well, you'd better **shut up**, and not mention anything about that! – especially if you don't want to get knocked upside your head by that steamroller he's married to!"

"I know, since you're telling me Mrs. Peggy fervently **defends** Alex! I know she **verbally **defends him. But she defends him **physically**, too? I hope to God he doesn't bring up what I did to him in our conversation. And I hope he doesn't tell Mrs. Peggy, either! She really surprised me!"

"Huh! Well, my older brother, know now: Provided you 'wrong' her man, and the twisted bastard tells her, **start running**, because she's comin' after ya! An' you'd better pray Alex doesn't bring up what you told me in casual conversation! You might be **next **on her 'Most Wanted' list**!**"

"**Heavens, **John! I'm probably on her **menu!** - You know he's 'under watch', now that he's got his two children! His newborn daughter arrived about a month ago! And everybody knows he's a **sociopath**, and sociopaths are a danger to children! Worse, if the children are their own!"

"Huh! I wonder what **she's** gonna do when she sees members of the State observing her husband: Rush and fight them, too?"

"I doubt that very much, John. Especially, if she wants to retain custody of her children – and if the State denies Alex his 'parenting' rights, being the sicko that he is. Mrs. Peggy will have to learn to **behave herself!**"

Mr. Deltoid smirks. John/Lardface fumes in silence. Yet, he is pleased to hear the possibility of Alex and Peggy losing custody of their two children: Alex, for being unfit as he's a sociopath. Peggy, for always defending Alex, and, literally, fighting in his defense.


	14. Pomp and Circumstance?

"Pomp and Circumstance?"

Early the next morning, the DeLarges are preparing for the day.

Playing from Alex's stereo is a classical piece from Mozart.

Alex and Peggy have breakfast. Alex is dressed for work in a dark suit, and looks dapper, as expected. Peggy is dressed in a nice pink and white dress, with matching earrings and a pink hairband.

Little Alex Jr. is seated atop Peggy's lap. He's got on a cute yellow pajama set. Peggy feeds him scrambled eggs, a sautéed tomato with a drizzle of olive oil, and jam on a slice of lightly toasted bread. The youngster chortles and squeaks as he enjoys his breakfast of solid food.

He sees his pensive father seated across from him sipping his tea. He has a lot on his mind.

"Alex, love?", Peggy addresses him.

Alex looks up at her.

"What do you think the State people look like – who'll be watching you?"

"Honestly, Leggy, love, your Alex has no idea", he replies. "I have no _messel _what they'll be wearing. A dark-colored suit, perhaps? Maybe it'll be a _cheloveck_ or _dva_ (he shows her two fingers for **two**) wearing a _shlapa_ each…"

"What's a _shlapa_?"

"It's the 'black thing' I wear to 'top off' my 'gang' clothes, Peggy-Leggy!"

Alex smirks, and playfully raises his eyebrows at his wife.

Peggy brightens as she realizes what Alex's _shlapa_ is.

"Your _**derby**_, Alex?

"Mm-hmm!"

The youngster wriggles in his mother's hold, and tries to come down off her lap. He chortles.

Alex and Peggy turn in his direction, hearing him.

"What is it, love?", Peggy asks him. "You want to go to Daddy?"

Alex Jr. wriggles as he carefully holds on to his mother. His feet nearly touch the floor. Peggy lowers him.

Within minutes, he hastily toddles over to his Daddy's leg. He looks up at Alex with his bright blue eyes. He chortles at him. Alex's own bright blues twinkle back at his son as he smirks. He picks him up, and keeps him on his lap.

"Right right! You want to be with me, Alex Jr.?", Alex playfully asks him, kissing his cheek.

Alex Jr. lowers his eyes, and blushes like his mother.

Alex takes up his cup of tea, and sips more. Alex Jr.'s eyes follow what his father does. He chortles and gestures toward his father's teacup.

"What? You want some _chai_, love?", Alex asks him.

"_**Shai?**_", Alex Jr. cutely repeats in his little year-old way. He's watching the teacup

Alex and Peggy laughs.

"**Shy?** – Yes, Junior. You're **shy** like your **mother!**", Alex teases him.

Peggy giggles at her husband's witty comment. He knows Alex Jr. is trying to say 'Chai'.

Alex takes up his teacup, and brings it to his son's tiny lips.

"It's very warm, love…", he tells the youngster.

Alex Jr. sips the tea. Alex gives him a little more.

Alex thinks he's had enough, and moves it away from him. Alex Jr. briefly whimpers: He wants more.

Amused, Alex and Peggy laugh.

"I thought you were finished, my _malenky_ one! Who's going to work here? **Me**, or **you**?"

Alex feeds Alex Jr. more of his chai, when…

There is a knocking at the door. Peggy gets up, and goes to see who it is.

"Who is it?"

"Good Morning, Missus. My name is Nigel Holland of the **State**", a male voice primly answers behind the door. "We're here to get your husband, Alexander DeLarge."

Peggy gasps.

"You're with **the State?**", she fearfully repeats.

"Yes, Missus. Please open the door. It is very important we see Mr. DeLarge, right now!", the male voice politely, yet seriously, insists.

Alex hears her from in the kitchen, and looks up from cuddling his son.

"**Peg! Who is it, love?**", Alex's voice calls from the kitchen.

"**The State**!", Peggy calls back to him. "A Nigel 'Somebody' is here with the State!"

"_**Holland**_, Missus!", the voice behind the door informs her (again) of his last name.

Within minutes, an alarmed Alex joins Peggy at the door, with Little Alex Jr. in his arms.

Peggy is near tears. Alex opens the door.

"I've got to go to work!", Alex comments as he regards the members of the State: About 10 men in dark suits stand at his door. They are all solemn-expressioned as they enter without being asked inside. Also entering with the members of the State is a priggish Englishman in a typical 'British' suit, with waist chain, derby, and a long umbrella. Apparently, this is Nigel Holland.*

(_***I envision British comedian Rik Mayall of 'The Young Ones' as Nigel**_)

"Good Morning", Alex greets them. "Am I under arrest, Sir?"

"Good Morning. Alexander DeLarge, you have to come with us: You, your wife, and your children. And please **do not** put up resistance!", the priggish Englishman – who has a slight resemblance to Alex, himself, with a similar hairstyle, but with hazel-colored eyes – addresses Alex.

"I'm about to go to my job! That is, my job with the **government** – yes? Am I under arrest, Mr. Holland, Sir?", Alex asks him. "

"No – but if you persist in your questionings, you run the risk **of** being arrested, Mr. DeLarge! I suggest you and your family get ready 'chop-chop'!", Mr. Holland replies.

"Oh! You're quite an English 'bloke', eh?", Alex snorts at him.

The English 'Secret Servicemen' accompany the DeLarges in their own apartment!

Alex gives Peggy Alex Jr. as he's about to use the bathroom. Peggy leaves. Four of the Servicemen quietly come behind Alex, who is unaware they are there. He positions himself before the toilet when he notices – in the mirror – he has company.

"What in _bolshy yarblockos…_?", he complains.

Alex 'zips up', and whips around at the intruders in his bathroom.

"Why are you **here?** I'm about to use the toilet!"

"Keep moving, Mr. DeLarge! We're waiting on you and your family!", one of the somber Servicemen tells him.

"May I **please** have some **privacy**, Brothers, as I **pee**?", Alex asks them, mustering up sufficient politeness. He's still shocked by their boldly entering the bathroom with him.

The Servicemen relent in disgust. They exit, closing the bathroom door behind them. They retreat into the kitchen, awaiting their subject to finish taking care of his personal business in private.

"**Ahhhh!** **Thanks, Brothers!**", Alex's voice playfully addresses them from behind the door.

Meantime, Mr. Holland is with Peggy and the six other Servicemen in the Nursery. Peggy is packing her baby bags for Alex Jr. and Auberine.

"Missus, is it necessary for you to do **this**?", Mr. Holland complains. "We're on a set **time**, you know!"

"Well, Sir, Alex and I are **parents**!", Peggy reminds him. "We have to tend to our children's needs. I've got to change the children's nappies* (*_British word for _**diapers**) each before we leave!"

"**Ohhh!**", Mr. Holland complains, dropping himself in the nearby rocking chair.

"Can't the Governor come upstairs, and speak with us, instead? Is he in your limousine, downstairs, Sir?", Peggy asks Mr. Holland.

"No – He's at the **Office!**", he counters. He starts to rock himself in the rocking chair as he complains to Peggy: "Now, we're all going to be 'off-schedule', apparently, as you have these other needs to attend to! – because you're a **mother**, of course!"

"Well, Sir, it's **the State's **idea to conduct this unnecessary 'Watch' on Alex!", Peggy politely, yet truthfully, counters. "Otherwise, **this** is our normal routine! All due respect, Sir, the State is **disrupting** our routine!"

Mr. Holland snorts. He's one of the priggish-type Englishmen, in his two-piece suit, bowler hat, waist chain, and umbrella. He has a similar hair-length – and style – like Alex. He's plainly handsome, but with more of an 'arrogant', upper-class snootiness.

"Well _skazated_, my lovely!", a familiar male voice agrees, and addresses Peggy, who eagerly looks up from her work.

It is Alex standing by the doorway. His arms are folded. He smirks at Peggy, who smiles back at her beloved husband. The four Secret Servicemen accompanied him to the Nursery.

"Ah! Are we ready, now, Mr. DeLarge?", Mr. Holland addresses Alex, who looks at him.

"Ready for what?", Alex asks him.

"To go wait downstairs in the limousine?"

"No, not without my wife and little ones, Sir."

Mr. Holland sighs, as the 'State' must wait, again, on Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge. Mr. Holland rocks himself in the rocker to calm down.

Alex and Peggy don't tell him to stop, or get out of their rocking chair. At least, the rocker keeps him quiet for the time being.

Peggy now reminds her husband:

"Did you call the job, yet, Alex, love?"

"Thanks, Peg, for the reminder!", Alex replies.

Alex goes over and helps Peggy with the children.

"Great bollocks! **Another** slow-down, **again?**", Mr. Holland complains.

Now, Alex becomes mildly irritated with him.

"Look! I **have** to call my boss and tell him I can't come in, today! That's me bleedin' **job**! I'm missing work, today, for this!"

"Go on, already! I'll radio the Governor, and tell him we're being delayed!"

"This is the **State's** idea, Brother, to 'watch' me! This is **our routine** the State's interrupting! I'm a regular _veck_, now. But nobody wants to believe me! All righty-right, then!"

Alex and Nigel exchange annoyed glares with one another.

A while after, the DeLarges leave their Flatblock Linear 1 apartment complex, accompanied by the Secret Servicemen. Two of the men assist with carrying the children's diaper bags. Nigel primly follows, complaining how they're all late and behind schedule in going to the Governor.

"This is totally **preposterous! Damned outrageous! **We should have been half way over at the Governor's! But, **no!** What should have taken **30 **minutes gets stretched to a bloody **hour and 45 minutes!**"

Alex and Peggy only regard him. They remain silent as he vents.

The couple settles in the back seat. Alex holds Alex Jr. on his lap. He's still in his yellow pajamas, and has a child's blanket thrown about him to keep him warm. Peggy has Auberine in her arms. Auberine is awake, and contentedly sucks on her pacifier.

The fussy Nigel sits with the teenaged married couple. He faces them.

Just then, one of Alex and Peggy's neighbors, a young woman of about 25 or 26, sees the limousine. She notices the elegant man in the back seat…

No, it's not **Alex** she's focused on. It's **Nigel** she notices.

Nigel turns and notices her. The working class brunette regards him. He regards her back, serious-expressioned.

The girl boldly goes over to the limo.

"Get back, please, Miss", one of the Servicemen tells her.

"I'm not doing anything!", she counters.

She then addresses Nigel, who looks at her.

"Why are you taking them away? They are married with children!", she tells Nigel.

"Uh-huh. And **you** are…?", Nigel counters, in turn.

"Their **neighbor! **They're in my building!"

"Yes, yes. Well, my dear, that's for **me** to know; and for **you** to find out!", Nigel tells her. "Don't worry about it, Madame. Go on about your affairs, if you please!"

"You're quite a **smartass**, aren't you?", she mildly retorts at him.

"Very - Especially if it's going to involve disrupting my work for **gossip**!"

The young woman and Nigel exchange more glares between one another. They look back at each other once more – before the woman enters the Flatblock Linear 1 complex.

Alex takes notice of what's going on. He senses something 'in the air' with the two.

"Is this visit going to take all day?", Alex asks Nigel, bringing him back to earth.

"No. You should be finished by late morning", Nigel replies. "We'll all bring you back home – not minding 'Miss Busybody' snooping about! - Is she your neighbor?"

"Yes. That would be her, among many… Do you fancy her?", Alex asks him, baiting him. "Ya **like** her?"

"What? That lower-class **brat**?", Nigel complains.

Alex smirks.

"I noticed how you and her were _viddying_ at one another here in this limo!"

"_Videoing_? – What did you just say?"

"I noticed how you were both **looking** at each other."

"Focus on **yourself** being under 'State watch' very soon, Mr. DeLarge!"

"No need to get _sarky_, Brother. I'm quite a playful _veck_, y'know! That's my personality!", Alex tells Nigel, smirking.

Nigel returns the smirk.

"Your charm fails to **impress** me, Mr. DeLarge!", he snorts at Alex.

Peggy solemnly regards the snooty Nigel, who regards her back – in slight defiance. He's aware she's not happy with his wisecrack at Alex.

Peggy maintains her calm. She holds her husband's hand, and caresses it.

"It'll be all right, Alex. I'm with you", she tells him. "Don't worry."

Alex and Peggy tenderly regard one another. So does Nigel, who notices their tenderness for each other.

The limousine and two Service cars drives off from the area.

As the State caravan drives on, it passes a Police patrol car. Two familiar policemen are having a quick breakfast of an English muffin with bacon and eggs, and a cup of coffee each.

Alex tries to look back at the Patrol car the limo passes. He barely catches a glimpse of the two officers inside. He's got Little Alex Jr. in his hold, so he cannot freely move about.

"What's the occasion?", Officer Dimitri asks his partner, who sips his coffee.

"I was just going to ask **you** that!", Officer Georgie replies. Dim munches into his English muffin combo. "It looks like some crap with the State!"

"If I'm not mistaken, Droogie: I thought I saw **Alex** in the limo! He was dressed in a black suit with his bowler _schlapa_. But, shouldn't he be at his _cantora_, by now?"

"Yeah! The _veck_ _**looks**_ like Alex – but it **isn't** Alex. Not only because Alex is probably at his_ cantora_: The _veck _in that limo doesn't have Alex's blue _glazzies_!"

"Oh, I didn't _viddy_ his _glazzies_!"

"You do have some bastards who do look alike. But, **man**, Dim! That bastard in the limo **does** look like our Droogie a _malenky_ bit!"

If only Georgie and Dim knew **who** was trying to catch a glimpse of them in the back seat of the limo!


	15. Before the Governor

"Before the Governor"

(***NOTE: This chapter is fairly lengthy; but necessary, for it gives the nature of Alex's 'State Watch', in full.**)

A while after, Alex and Peggy DeLarge are at the Governor's Office, seated before the Governor. Alex holds Alex Jr. on his lap. Alex Jr. plays with the buttons and lapel of his father's suit jacket. Peggy cradles Auberine, who sucks on her pacifier. The cute infant chortles and snorts.

Present with the Governor is the ever-fastidious – and recurring – Nigel Holland. The Secret Servicemen who brought Alex and Peggy are also in the office.

The Governor now addresses the couple.

"Hello, again, Alex."

"Hi hi hi, there, Sir", Alex greets him in his typical playful manner.

"Hello", Peggy politely says.

"Hello, Missus. It's been a while since I last saw you, Alex. At that time, you were incarcerated at Staja 84F, and you were addressed as Convict 655321 – am I right?"

"Yes, Sir. That is correct, Sir."

"Well, a lot has **changed**, since then. You're now married to this charming young lady, and, in the course of two years, you have two lovely children – a boy and a **girl**? Or is it two **sons** you have?"

"Our newborn is a **girl**, Sir", Alex replies.

"Very nice. Congratulations on the arrival of your daughter, both of you."

"Thank you", Alex and Peggy reply. Peggy remains silent as the Governor continues to speak to her husband.

"Right now, Alex, the State's concern is the welfare of those two children of yours. Due to your past criminal background, we, the **State**, have decided to conduct a 'watch' on you for the entire month. The reason being that you, Alex – Alexander DeLarge – are a **sociopath**. Sociopaths and children are, definitely, **bad news**, and do not mix! Lately, we've seen you and Mrs. DeLarge all about London with your two young ones.

"It seems as if London is quite taken up with you, Alex, and your new family. Your little son closely resembles you. Nearly all of London has gone 'gaga' seeing you both all over town! It's as if they've forgotten you're the teenage hoodlum who terrorized London with your thuggish friends on sprees of brutal attacks, gang fights, robberies, and **rapes**! – _**formerly**_, shall I dare say it, Alex?"

The Governor directly looks at Alex, who regards him in turn.

"Yes – **formerly**, Sir", Alex asserts. "I don't do those things, anymore."

The Governor is not convinced.

"It **still** makes no difference, Alex: You have a horrible reputation to live down, and is pretty much set in stone! But you got married, and you and your wife produced two darling **offspring**!"

"The State cannot take any chances. Sociopaths are, in general, **bad news**. Worse if they are parents to their children… Perhaps I should** read** to you several excerpts regarding the **traits** of your 'problem', Alex?"

"No, Sir", Alex somberly replies. "My wife and I heard it all before."

The Governor doesn't care.

"**Really?** Well, I'll read it to you, anyway, as a **refresher** since sociopaths never acknowledge they are wrong, or that they **have **a problem! This is taken from an article entitled **Sociopath Fathers: The Charming Killers**:

_**The **_**SOCIOPATH**___– Ahem…_**you, **Alex– _**is referred to in psychiatric terms as having Antisocial Personality Disorder which is characterized by an individual's common disregard for social rules, norms, and cultural codes, as well as impulsive behavior and a complete indifference to the rights and feelings of others…**_

__The Governor looks up at Alex, whose clear blue eyes glare out at him. The Governor reads on:

_** …They are self-centered, narcisstic individuals who are impulsive, manipulative, and consistently untruthful…They also engage in violence towards their partner in a relationship and on occasions towards their children as they know their offenses will be difficult to detect and prosecute.**_

_** Yet despite such behaviors, the sociopath adopts an alter ego when with significant others. They are extremely charming, of a calm and collected disposition, and very plausible and persuasive… Such friends and associates find it difficult to believe that such a person could be possibly violent towards a partner or their children…**_

_** The goal of the sociopath father is to attain complete domination and control over his female partner and his means are to create fear, isolation, and total dependency. He seeks to take total control over his victim and will use any means possible to do so…**_

The Governor looks up at Alex.

"_**Ahem **_**– **Er, does this sound like **you**, Alex?"

Alex and Peggy seethe in their seats. Still, they try to maintain their calm. Nigel snootily has his nose turned up as the description of the sociopath is read. He agrees with it.

"**No, Sir**", Alex replies. "Yes, I do have the 'charm' and calmness about me. But I don't lie and engage in violence, anymore. And I've never been violent towards my wife and children, nor will I ever be."

Alex reflects on that last line for a moment. Truthfully, he **was **violent once with Peggy – on the night he abducted her to his apartment, and raped her. Then, right after the rape, he was enamored by her, and treated her tenderly (via ice cubes for her sore 'area'). Of course, Alex regrets raping Peggy, and has since righted his wrong. That incident is the couple's secret that will never be divulged – and is long **past**.

Peggy now speaks up, raising her hand (as if in class).

"May I please speak, Sir?", she politely asks the Governor, who gives Peggy a wry smile.

"Oh, **certainly**, Missus. I **know** you're eager to defend your husband, Alex! Go on, my dear!"

Peggy knows he's being smart with her – yet polished.

"It's been **two years** Alex and I have been married. Alex is a very different boy, now. He doesn't get into trouble, anymore. He's **very happy** he's a Dad, now. It may surprise you – **all of you**, present – that Alex had desired to be a father two years ago."

The Governor isn't impressed; yet, he plays along.

"**Really**, Mrs. DeLarge?", he dryly asks.

"Yes, Sir. A while after the birth of our son, Alex shared with me that he dreamed of having a child…"

Alex thinks back as he listens to Peggy explain:

_Alex, returned home from his 'Police Duty', and dressed in his 'Droog' outfit, and eyelash, relaxes with Peggy and their newborn son, Alex Jr. in their bedroom. Alex holds his son in his arms. _

_I want to show you something", Alex tells Peggy._

"_Okay", Peggy replies._

_Alex carefully holds Alex Jr. as he reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out his wallet._

_Peggy cannot resist kissing her husband's cheek. Alex looks up at her, and smirks. _

_ He opens his wallet; carefully sorts through his papers; then pulls out a newspaper clipping of a picture of a **baby**. Peggy's sad brown eyes widen in awe. Alex presents the picture to her. Peggy takes the picture in her gentle grip._

"_**Ohhhh, ****Alex****!**", Peggy gushes, looking at it._

"_I've been carrying that with me for a while, Peg", Alex tells her. "Up until the night we 'met', I've dreamed about this"._

_ Alex and Peggy sit facing each other. His cold blue eyes pierce into her sad brown ones. _

_ "You really wanted a **baby**! How sweet!", Peggy tells him._

_ "You know I didn't go about it the right way, Leggy."_

_ "No – not initially, Alex. But love came soon afterward… and, here is our **son**."_

_ Alex smiles at his wife's encouraging words. He gives her a gentle blink. Peggy blushes, and coyly lowers her gaze from him._

(Excerpt from "A Dark Secret" – Chapter 31: "A New Pee and Em")

"_**Alex has changed much, Sir. It's ****true****. He has.**"_

Peggy's voice brings Alex back to the present. He refocuses his clear blue-eyed gaze, and looks at his wife. The teenaged couple exchange smiles.

The Governor is stone-faced, and unmoved by Peggy's account regarding her changed husband.

"Mm-hmm. Ah… **yes**, Mrs. DeLarge… _Ahem_ – Very **touching**, indeed. Quite the **tearjerker**, wouldn't you say, Nigel?"

"**Mm-hmm!**", Nigel sneeringly hums in agreement. He's not moved, either.

Alex and Peggy glare at Nigel, who glares back at them. No one is convinced that Alex has changed.

The Governor continues to speak to the pair.

" '**Cough'** – Not to waste more precious time, Alex **is** a sociopath, and he'll be under observation by **the State**. You have your two lovely children. Sociopaths are **dangerous **due to their 'smoothness', and we, the State, are **not** taking any chances. Now, originally, **my** intention as Governor is to promptly take both your son and daughter from you, Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge, and place them…"

Hearing the original intention, Alex and Peggy's eyes widen and film with tears. Alex's gaze intensifies. His beloved children may end up in an **orphanage**, or **foster care**.

Peggy audibly sobs.

The Governor shortly puts their fears at ease as he concludes his statement.

"… in the custody of their **grandparents** – the parents of Mr. Alexander DeLarge… right, Alex?"

Alex quietly cries. He's drying his tears with his hand when he hears the Governor speaking to him. He manages to compose himself.

"**Yes, Sir**. They are my **parents**, Sir."

Peggy audibly sobs. She's relieved knowing that her parent in-laws will have them.

The Governor gestures at one of the Secret Servicemen. That Serviceman produces a box of Kleenex, and holds it between the crying couple, who help themselves to the tissues. They nod 'Thank you' to him as they take sufficient tissues, and dry their tears.

The Governor continues to speak to them with a stone-face:

"However, certain government 'higher-ups' disagree on that. They suggested a **month-long** 'State watch' is best. That way, you'll have your children with you. So, this 'State watch' is only for a **month**. (He turns to Alex) If, Alex, you prove yourself a loving, suitable father, and take care of your son and daughter without doing anything questionable – then, we'll be convinced you are, indeed, **changed** from your former hoodlum behavior, and that you no longer are a sociopath. **But**, if you lie and deceive us, and, perhaps, even, ill-treat your **wife**, whom you _**claim**_ you truly love (_**Alex, hearing that, regards the Governor in muted shock and disbelief**_), the State's Servicemen you see here in this room will come and swoop down on you and your two little ones. **You** will promptly be arrested, and incarcerated. And your little ones will be turned over to your Father and Mother. Your wife will still have custody of them – but it will be a **joint** custody with your parents…

"Have I made myself **clear**, Alex?"

Alex doesn't make his playful "As clear as an azure sky of deepest summer" remark. He certainly doesn't want to lose custody of Alex Jr. and Auberine – nor lose his beloved Peggy, whom the Governor wrongly stated Alex _claims_ to love her.

Although, **how** can his parents have joint custody with Peggy over his children? Peggy is **alive**. None of this makes any sense to Alex and Peggy.

Alex knows that. He prefers to keep the peace, for the sake of his family - the only real family that he has, loves, and **wants** in his life.

"**Yes, Sir**.", Alex agrees.

"Good. Just a few more things I wish to clear with you before I dismiss you and your little **band**, Alex?"

"Yes, Sir?"

The Governor opens one of the drawers of his desk. He pulls out what appears to be a large black 'wristwatch'. Instead of the 'watch', there is a dark square box between the straps. Alex and Peggy regard the odd watch-like contraption in the Governor's hand. The young husband and wife are mentally trying to figure out what that is.

Little Alex Jr., meantime, is sucking on his pacifier, leaning back against Alex. He, too, looks on with his big blue _glazzies _like his Dadda. He points at the item, and chortles. Alex gently dandles him on his lap, caressing his hair.

The Governor, Nigel and the ten Servicemen see Alex's tender interaction with Alex Jr. It doesn't dawn on them that Alex truly loves his children, and that he's changed from his bad way of life. They could all care less about that. Their focus is to make Alex's life miserable.

Nigel primly looks at the Governor and the contraption he holds. He gets distracted when he hears Baby Auberine's tiny yawn. He looks at her in Peggy's arms. He then looks at Peggy cuddling her. Peggy sees him watching her; she regards Nigel, in turn. Nigel regards her – then, at Alex, who now shifts his steely gaze at him. Nigel's puzzlement is clearly evident: 'What does Peggy _**see**_in Alex, that **hoodlum**?"

Peggy addresses Nigel:

"I know what you're probably thinking, Mr. Holland, Sir…"

"**Really**, young lady? What **am** I thinking?", Nigel primly challenges her.

"From your look, you're probably wondering what am I doing with Alex? What do I see in him that I married him…am I right, Sir?"

Mr. Holland smirks at her.

"**Precisely**, Missus! What **do **you see in him, if you already know of his horrid reputation?", he asks her.

Nigel's haughty expression contrasts greatly with Peggy's soft, tender one. Her gentle brown eyes gaze into Nigel's cold hazel ones.

"I saw a very lonely individual who needed love and attention. Once I showed him love and gave him attention, Alex slowly started to change from being bad to **good**."

"**Ah!**", Nigel snorts. "Sociopaths **don't change**, darling! They **don't!**"

"Well, **this one** has!", Peggy politely asserts.

Alex now speaks to Nigel about himself and Peggy.

"Yes, Nigel. The girl who is now my wife helped me to change. She gave me the love and attention that I lacked from me own parents. I'm very happy we made it together these two years, and have our _malenky_… er, our **children**… But I know **none **of this means anything to you!"

Alex smirks at Nigel, who frowns at him.

The Governor continues with his stolid manner.

"Yes, yes. That's all _moving _and _touching_, Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge. Quite nice. Now, back to the issue at hand: Alex, you'll be required to wear this _**ankle monitor**_ for the entire month."

The Governor holds out the ankle monitor. A Secret Serviceman comes forward and takes it from the Governor, and hands it to Alex, who observes it in his possession.

"That's what **this **is? An **ankle monitor**?", he asks.

"Yes. You are to put it on, and **leave** it on your ankle the entire month of this 'Watch'. We'll be monitoring your whereabouts, Alex. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir", Alex agrees. Then teases: "Like, you're checking to make sure I don't try to leave **England** here in the United Kingdom, and end up in _**New England**_ over in the **United States**?"

Alex grins.

"Yes. **Precisely**, Alex! In addition, the State will be monitoring your locations: Your **home**. Your **workplace**. **Church**. The **store**. The **park**. The **beach**. **Wherever**. We'll be able to track you. That way, in case, say, you want to fool around with someone **other than** your wife; and she takes you to a **brothel**, or her **apartment**… We can track your location – and come find you… Then we'll determine your 'fitness' as a father to your **two children – **let alone, your **wife**! So don't get any 'slack' ideas about this ankle monitor, Alex!"

"No, Sir. I **won't**, Sir – because, I won't be cheating on my wife at all, Sir. **Ever!**", Alex counters in response.

"Tell **yourself** that, Alex. Sociopaths can say **anything** that sounds good to them!", the Governor remarks. "The State needs to see **proof** of your 'good behavior'!"

"Whatever pleases you all, Sir. I **won't** be cheating on my wife. You may continue to wait – or **hope** – for me to do that. It will be quite a **long** wait. Speaking of 'cheating': Would this 'ankle monitor' monitor my private moments with my wife?"

Nigel begins to look uncomfortable at the topic.

"_**Meaning - ?**_", the Governor inquires.

"Like when I _**go to bed with my wife**_. When we **make love**", Alex bluntly explains.

Nigel blushes crimson. He holds his head in his hand, closing his (hazel) eyes.

Peggy is concerned about another personal issue.

"Or what about when he has to use _**the bathroom**_? Is that monitor going to 'spy' on Alex?", she asks.

The prim and proper Nigel is fully embarrassed.

"Oh, **God!**", he utters, despaired, rolling his eyes.

Alex and Peggy oddly regard him at his outburst and reaction.

The Governor explains:

"No, Missus – the monitor won't track those personal, _delicate_ moments. The radar will detect Alex is in the house. And, to play safe Alex **isn't** doing anything questionable at home, such as **abusing** his children, or **you**, Social Workers will be sent to your residence **twice a day – **you know, just to **check up**!"

"So, Sir, I'm still going to be **spied on** with these Social Workers visiting me home twice a day?", Alex wryly inquires. "That includes my personal time with Peg?"

"Don't worry, Alex. They won't come after 7 PM – if that gives you and the Missus some relief!", the Governor assures him. "And should in case you get 'foolish' with your family, the Workers will come back the next morning. They are trained to look out for signs of physical – and **emotional **– trauma. Once again, Alex: You may plan to get 'cute' and abuse your family – particularly your two young ones. But we're **watching** you – and we'll be **tracking** you! So, Alex: You're really not so **clever**, after all!"

The Governor sits back in his chair, and smirks at Alex – who glares at him with Peggy.

Peggy tries to plead, once again, that Alex is changed.

"Sir, **please**! Alex has really **changed**! Give him a chance to…"

Alex gestures for Peggy to stop speaking. He lovingly pats her knee.

"It's all right, Peggy, love. Thanks."

Nobody from the State cares if Alex has changed.

The Governor addresses Alex, once again.

"We're almost finished, Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge. Just one or two more things left to discuss. Then you'll both be returned safe and sound to your home, again, **under escort**. Now, Alex, you are to put on your ankle monitor. One of the Servicemen will assist you…"

A Secret Serviceman comes forward, and takes the ankle monitor from Alex. Alex brings his right foot forward: He wants the monitor on **that** ankle. The Serviceman crouches and starts to affix the monitor on Alex's right ankle. The Governor continues to speak to Alex.

"Now, Alex: That ankle monitor is to **remain** on your ankle the duration of the month. You are not to tamper with it; or remove it."

Alex quietly listens to his instruction. He looks at the Governor, and addresses him.

"Yes, Sir. Just one **exception**, Sir…", Alex begins to tell him.

"There are **no exceptions**, Alex! You are **not to tamper** with it!"

"I understand that, Sir. But for two nights in the week, I have to wear it on my **wrist**...", Alex explains, partially.

"**Why on your wrist?**", the Governor angrily inquires.

"Because of me second job that I do two nights each week. At this job, I wear close-fitting boots. The ankle monitor will hurt me _bolshy_ – it will hurt a lot. I'll **wear** it – but it will have to be on my **wrist**, Sir, those two nights."

The Governor and Nigel regard Alex with scorn at his one special request. Peggy politely speaks up in her husband's behalf.

"Excuse me, Sir. If you **please**: It's Alex's only request he's asking. He'll comply with wearing the monitor. He's accepted **everything **you told him in regard to wearing the monitor – haven't you, Alex, love?"

"Of course, Leggy, darling", Alex replies. "This is the **only** thing I'm asking that's a bit different. Yet, I'll still wear the monitor. You can all track me just the same, right right?"

"What second job is this? – **Custodial**?... er, you do **cleaning** of some sort, where wearing your boots is required?"

Alex hesitates, at first, whether to reveal his second job working with Julian and the Droogs in helping nab ultraviolent-plus 'Droogs' committing crimes in all of London. He relents, for it's likely they'll track him, and see him at work, anyway. Most important: he's **not** participating in the criminal act.

"I assist two of my friends who are Police in capturing hoodlums who commit crimes, Sir… since that's what we used to do."

"You help **the Police**?", the Governor queries, puzzled over this new detail. "Your two friends are now **Police**?"

"Yes, Sir. So far, they've been quite successful in capturing these bad ones."

"Do you wear the Police uniform, Alex, when you help out?"

"No, Sir. My two Police friends, a third friend, and myself dress up in our 'gang' outfits, as we are former hoodlums. When we're told a gang is somewhere, we drive to the location, and pretend we're part of the crime. Then, we beat the hoodlums for a bit to subdue them; then, they're arrested."

"Ah. So, why do you need to wear the ankle monitor on your wrist for, then?"

"Because I wear combat boots with my outfit. The boots are close-fitting, and durable."

"You can't wear **shoes** for the month, Alex?"

"No, Sir. The boots are part of my costume. Plus, the boots are for tripping up the hoodlums andfor **kicking **them in **self-defense** – **only **when necessary… Sir."

Alex solemnly regards the Governor, awaiting his response. The Governor isn't pleased. Thankfully, however, he relents to Alex's request.

"All right, then. I'll grant you to wear the monitor on your wrist for those two nights, only. But, you are supposed to wear it **at all times**! – when you get up, take a shower, use the bathroom, go out, go to work…whenever, and **whatever **– **keep it on your person! **Do I make myself very **clear**, Mr. DeLarge?"

"**Yes, Sir**. You are very **clear**, Sir. Thank you very much for granting my request, Sir."

Peggy adds her thanks, as well.

"Thank you, too, Sir."

At this point, Little Alex Jr. is restless. He wriggles in his Dadda's arms, and tries to come down off his lap. Alex Sr. holds him gently.

"No, love. You **can't** run around, here…", he gently tells him.

Alex Jr. whimpers. Then begins to cry, wriggling in Alex's grip. Alex picks him up, and holds the crying tot to his shoulder. Alex Jr. wants to come down, and walk around a bit.

"He's **restless**, Alex, love", Peggy tells her husband.

"I know, Peg", Alex replies, trying to comfort his son.

The Governor prepares to wrap up this special "meeting" with the DeLarges.

Alex addresses the Governor.

"May I please set him down, a bit, Sir?", Alex inquires. "I'll keep me eyes on him."

"Yes, you may. You'll shortly be finished after this…"

Alex sets Alex Jr. down on the floor. The youngster, happy to move around, toddles over to Nigel, who simply regards the youngster. Alex Jr. touches Nigel's pinstriped knee. Nigel continues to regard the youngster; then smirks at him. He doesn't smirk Alex-style: It's more of a haughty-type smirk. Alex Jr. laughs and, strangely, stays at Nigel's side.

Nigel doesn't complain, or react. The child isn't causing him any trouble, or worry. Alex and Peggy quietly look on at the interaction between their child and the haughty Assistant.

Meantime, Alex Sr. offers to take Auberine from Peggy to give her a break.

"That's okay, Alex, love. I'm fine", Peggy sweetly declines.

"Are you sure, Peg?", Alex asks her.

"Mm-hmm. Thanks, love."

Alex gives her a gentle caress under her chin. Peggy blushes, and kisses his hand.

The Governor notices the couple's tender interaction – and could care less.

He addresses Alex, once again:

"Now, Alex: You and your wife likely met several of the people who'll be involved in this State watch. You've already met Mr. Nigel Holland – a reliable Social Worker for London's underprivileged for since 1967! He's been involved in helping abused children and women; in housing London's homeless; and is a strong advocate against those who take advantage of lesser ones! Mr. Holland has an 'eagle eye', to speak! And you know he'll be keeping his 'eagle eye' on **you**, Alex!"

Nigel proudly smirks, winking at the couple. Proud of his credentials, he turns his nose up, again, at them. Mostly, at **Alex**, who solemnly regards him and his nonsensical 'acting up'. Alex's arms are folded. At least Alex is keeping it 'real' with himself. Peggy is just as surprised at Nigel's haughtiness.

"I'm sure you'll get tired of me, Alex!", Nigel tells Alex.

"**Right right!**", Alex agrees, smirking back at him. "I **will**."

"You've also met Ms. Hibbert and Ms. Crompton – the two ladies who confronted you in the park, yesterday. They will be making the 'house visits' to check on the children, and see what's going on in your household, eh?"

Alex and Peggy aren't too thrilled with the two women pouncing on them.

"Yes, Sir. I remember them", Alex tells the Governor.

"And the two Missus will switch up with these two…"

One of the Servicemen leave – then shortly re-enters with **Mr. Deltoid!**

Alex and Peggy brighten a little, as they already know him.

"**Mr. Deltoid**, Sir?", Alex greets him in surprise.

"**Ah, Alex!** In the Governor's Office, today, yes? You received your **instructions**, boy, yes?", Mr. Deltoid starts up in his familiar manner.

"Yes, Sir. For the entire morning, Sir", Alex informs him.

Peggy nods at him.

"Hello, Sir", she greets him.

"Mrs. Peggy – how do you do?"

"**Coping**, Sir", she truthfully replies. What else can the poor girl do?

The Governor now adds the _coup de grace_for Alex.

"Nice to see you and your wife already know Mr. Deltoid. He'll be checking in on you, Alex, at home, and at work, with his Assistant, and brother, John …"

Then in strides…. **Lardface!**

Alex and Peggy immediately become upset. Alex is angry.

Lardface smirks at the couple.

"That's right, Alex, you **bastard! **It'll be a damned **privilege** to be watching **you!**", he sneers. "I want to catch you doing the wrong thing, and have the Police bust your arse!"

Alex and Peggy glare at him.

"Keep dreaming, **bastard!**", Alex retorts. "I don't want **you** in my apartment!"

"I've got to do as I'm told by my **boss**!", Lardface jeers at Alex. "Ya see him sitting behind the desk, over there?"

Lardface brings his face daringly close to Alex, who warns him:

"**Get out of my face!**"

"**Leave Alex alone!**", Peggy orders him.

"Oh! I'll be dealing with **you**, later, sweetheart!", Lardface 'sweetly' threatens Peggy. "You beat me black-and-blue for this murdering rapist you married? How did it go, love? Did you willingly '**spread out**'? Or did he '**plunge in**' to give you these two little ones?"

Within seconds, Alex's fist squarely meets his face.

Within minutes, **chaos** erupts before the Governor.

"**ALEX!**", Peggy screams at her husband, who's now on his feet, and over Lardface, dragging him up by his collar.

Peggy starts to cry, fearing this is the end of Alex and his freedom.

Nigel, fearful, cries out, and slides out of his chair, Buster Keaton-style. He cowers.

Mr. Deltoid is frightened and helpless at the brawl happening before his eyes. He hastens over to the cowering Nigel.

The Secret Servicemen swarm Alex and Lardface. Both opposing males are separated, shouting at each other. Alex is careful not to use strong words out of respect for Peggy and Alex Jr.

Alex gets handcuffed. Alex Jr. wails at the commotion. Even Auberine awakens and cries at the noisy disorder about her.

The Governor angrily calls for order in his Office.

"**THE BLOODY LOT OF YOU PIPE DOWN!**"

Alex and Lardface quiet down, glaring at each other. Peggy continues to cry, sobbing openly.

"**You no-good bastard! THIS is how you've **_**changed**_**for the better?**", John challenges Alex. "**I hope your damned kids get taken away from you!"**

"**BE QUIET, JOHN!**", the Governor orders him.

"**Assist Mr. DeLarge to his seat!**", the Governor orders the Servicemen holding Alex.

They do just that, plopping him down to sit beside his crying wife, again.

"**Daddy!**", Alex Jr. cries out to his father, toddling over to his side.

Alex's blue _glazzies _well with tears as he's humiliated, again, now before his new little family, his Post-Corrrectional Advisor (Mr. Deltoid), and the Government staff.

"**I'm sorry**, Alex, love…", Alex Sr. tearfully apologizes to his little namesake, looking down at him. He can't pick him up.

The Governor has a change of heart – for the moment.

"**Uncuff Mr. DeLarge**!", he orders the Serviceman who put the cuffs on him.

The Serviceman looks shocked by the Governor's order. After all, Alex **did punch** Lardface, not controlling himself.

The Serviceman does as he's told, and uncuffs Alex, who immediately scoops up Alex Jr. in his arms, cuddling him as he weeps.

Peggy leans forward, and puts her arm about her husband.

"**Forgive me, Peggy, love**…", Alex tearfully apologizes.

"**I love you, Alex**…", Peggy tells him, kissing his cheek.

"**Mr. DeLarge!**", the Governor firmly addresses Alex. Alex tearfully regards him with Peggy. He awaits to hear further bad news.

Another Serviceman brings the box of Kleenex for the crying couple, again.

"What you did…I'm going to let that **slide – this one time!**", the Governor tells him. "That's my fair warning to you, Alexander DeLarge!"

Alex cries.

"Thank you… and, **I'm sorry, Sir**…", he hoarsely apologizes to the Governor. "**All due respect, Sir.**"

The Governor regards a humble Alex.

"Apology accepted… Your 'State Watch' will begin – **tomorrow morning**. After all that transpired, this morning, that's pretty much enough for one day. You know what you have to do. You know what to expect."

"**Yes, Sir**", Alex concludes, as more tears film his clear blue eyes, and stream down his cheeks.

Nigel quietly regards the tearful teenaged husband and wife, and parents. He discerns their loving bond.

"Could we please use the bathroom, Sir, before we leave?", Peggy asks the Governor.

"Of course, you may. Follow the Servicemen."


	16. The Ride Home

"The Ride Home"

The entire limousine party is relieved, and on their way back to Municipal Flatblock 18A, Linear North.

Alex Jr., cleaned up and with a diaper change, sleeps on Peggy's lap.

Baby Auberine sleeps in her baby carrier at Peggy's side. She, too, had a diaper change.

Alex and Peggy are glumly silent. Yet, they are holding hands.

Peggy tenderly caresses Alex's hand. Alex gently squeezes her hand.

The fastidious Nigel Holland accompanies the couple on the ride back to their flatblock. He sits with them in the back seat, facing them.

Right now, he witnesses their interaction – and studies the youthful pair.

Peggy, caressing her husband's hand, feels it's a bit dry. She retrieves her pocket book, and pulls out a tube of Cocoa Butter cream. She opens it, and squeezes some out onto Alex's hand. She gently rubs it in for him. Alex quietly observes what his beloved is doing.

Peggy reaches for his other hand, and does the same thing. She takes his hands, and kisses them.

Alex tenderly holds her face, with his now smooth hands. Peggy, blushing, lowers her gaze and lovingly holds Alex's hands.

"**How old are both of you?**", Nigel's voice asks them from nearby.

Alex and Peggy look up at him.

"I'm **19**", Alex tells him.

"I'm **18**, Sir", Peggy also tells Nigel.

"Why did you marry so young?"

"Because we love each other very much", Alex replies. "We've had some very tough experiences. We didn't want to lose each other. And I was tired of being lonely."

"Alex **was** very lonely, Sir… when we found each other", Peggy tells Nigel.

Alex flashes back, for a bit – two years ago, in late-Winter:

_Peggy quietly walking by. She sees Alex dressed in his 'Droog' outfit, jauntily striding in her direction. She politely nods, and tells him 'Good Evening, Sir.'_

_Alex looks at her. He smirks a bit, and replies: "Good Evening, my lady!"_

_Peggy smiles; then walks on. Alex is admiring her – when his new (sometimey) Droogs Len, Rick and Bully join him. Alex is glad to see them, as they all exchange wicked grins and smirks. The four Droogs saunter off. Alex looks back for the polite girl who spoke to him. She's far off in the distance._

_The night Alex and his new Droogs are headed to the Korova Milk Bar, Peggy happens by with her light bag of groceries. She greets Alex, who sees her, and smiles, his blue glazzies twinkling. He greets her back, tipping his bowler hat. Len, Rick and Bully whistle at her. Len tells her 'Good Evenin', sweetheart!' Peggy starts to reply – then gasps as Alex just winked at her. Blushing, she leaves the scene, as the other three Droogs whoop and carry on, having noticed Alex making his pass at her._

_The following night, Alex is alone. His sometimey new Droogs don't join him to hang out – nor do they call him to cancel their meeting up. Leaning against a lamppost, his arms folded, unhappy Alex is in his thoughts – when he hears Peggy greeting him from nearby. Alex solemnly looks up – and sees the polite girl smiling at him as she walks on. Alex smirks, and greets her with a tip of his bowler – then hastens behind her as she walks on…_

Alex's eyes are on this same polite girl he met from two years ago – who is now his beloved wife, and mother of their two children.

"I see…", Nigel simply replies, observing Alex and Peggy.

He then clears his throat, and addresses the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge: I'm really **not** supposed to tell you this… You don't have to worry about John coming to your home."

"_**John**_?", Alex inquires.

"The gentleman you **punched**, Mr. DeLarge… who upset you at the demonstration of the Ludovico Technique you did back then", Nigel reminds him. "He goes by the moniker 'Lardface' – I guess because of how he looks. Otherwise, his name is John."

"Oh. So **that's** the bastard's _eemya_, eh? – **John**", Alex comments.

"I don't want to hear his name!", Peggy rebuts. "He's no **gentleman**, that's certain!"

"Righty-right, Peg. That's why I _clopped_ the bastard _horrorshow. _I had that for him a long time ago – and for disrespecting you!"

"Thank you, Alex", Peggy tells her husband.

Nigel now remembers the rude comment Lardface made to Peggy on her conceiving children with Alex at the Governor's Office.

"Oh, yes! He spoke **dishonorably**, I should admit! Yes, he did!"

Alex and Peggy are a bit surprised to hear that Nigel was present at the humiliating demonstration of Alex and the Ludovico Technique.

"So, **you** were there at the demonstration of the Ludo Technique, Nige?", Alex asks him.

"I **was**", Nigel replies. "I saw everything. I saw what John did to you, Alex."

"He hurt Alex, and embarrassed him!", Peggy admits to Nigel. "That's why I beat him, yesterday, in the park with my pocketbook! He was gloating about what he did, and telling me to treat Alex the same way, using my shoe!"

"Yesterday he complained to Mr. Deltoid, the Governor and me about what you did to him, Mrs. DeLarge – in defense of your husband."

"**Yes**. I did. He deserved it!"

"Anyway – when you and Alex went to the bathroom, I spoke with the Governor, and requested him **not** to send John to your apartment when Alex isn't there. I understand: It's for your **safety**. Especially **after** you've beat him, he's inclined to want to get back at you, Mrs. DeLarge."

"Thanks, Nigel", Peggy thanks him.

"Thanks, Nige! This is much appreciated! I suspect he'll hurt Peggy! I don't trust the **bastard!**", Alex tells Nigel. "He probably wants to do the ol' _in-out / in-out_, judging from the ugly _slovos_ he used to her this morning!"

Nigel is puzzled over Alex's Nadsat.

"_I beg your pardon?_ –_**In-out /Iin-out**_? What is that?", Nigel asks Alex, who regards him in disbelief. "I made out the word **slogans** – although John crudely spoke to your wife. But _In-out_ ?"

"Come come, come on, Nige! You haven't a **clue**, even?", Alex asks him. "Can't you _viddy_? – _**In…Out…In…Out… **_**with Peggy?**"

"_**Peggy?**_ – Is that your wife's _**name**_**?**", Nigel asks Alex.

Alex only regards him. Then – he laughs.

Peggy is amused at Nigel's ridiculous naïveté

"Yes, 'Peggy' **is** my name, Sir. What Alex is trying to hint to you is – that John could try to **rape** me if he's in our apartment, when Alex is at work."

"**Now**, do you _**pony**_, Nigel? Do you understand the old_ in-out/ in-out_?"

Nigel is shocked.

"That's what you call _**that**_?", he asks Alex in complete disbelief.

"Welly welly well – What did you **think** it was? Couldn't you tell **that **was **it**?"

Nigel regards Alex, annoyed. He complains to Peggy.

"Mrs. DeLarge – **Peggy**, if I may address you as such – do you understand that odd manner your husband, Alex, speaks in, sometimes? Is it a secret language, of some sort?"

Alex and Peggy can't help but to laugh at Nigel's bemusement.

"It's a bit strange – but I like to hear him speak it", Peggy admits. "Alex often translates for me! Sometimes, I kind of figure out what he's saying."

"That's my 'language of love' to Peg!", Alex tells Nigel, who gets a bit snooty.

"No, no! **French** is 'the language of love'! Not **this** gobbledy-gook you speak in! I hear nearly **all **you youths speak this! It's a mish-mosh of misused English, and odd words! That's a **secret language!**"

Alex and Peggy continue to be amused by Nigel's complaining about Alex's use of Nadsat.

"Right right right!", Alex tells him – to annoy him further; and he succeeds.

Peggy giggles. Alex playfully winks at her. Peggy blushes. Nigel busts him on that.

"**Aha! I saw that! I saw that! **_**Winking the eye? **_**- Sociopathic trait!**", Nigel hypes up, pointing accusingly at Alex, who remains calm.

"Oh? So, I can't flirt with me own wife, then?", Alex playfully asks him.

"Watch yourself, Alex! Trained experts will be watching **you!**", Nigel warns him.

"Right right. I _messel_ I'll just behave meself, then!"

Alex doesn't wish to argue with him, nor provoke him further. He relaxes a bit. At least, Nigel did do something kind for the DeLarges: He requested the Governor not to let John come to the apartment when Alex isn't there.

Alex smirks at Nigel; then, at Peggy. He gives her a knowing look with his blue _glazzies_. Peggy giggles.

Alex and Peggy are, finally, back at home. It is 11:15 AM.

Emotionally drained from the experience, the couple returns to bed for a bit of sleep. They don't lie under the covers. Alex and Peggy have changed into their casual house attire.

Alex is also wearing the ankle monitor on his right ankle.

The telephone rings at Peggy's bedside table. The couple stirs. Alex drowsily moans as he faces Peggy. Peggy stretches over and answers it.

"Hello?", she speaks.

The male voice on the other end identifies himself.

"Hello, Mrs. DeLarge? It's Constable Tom at the Precinct."

"Oh! Hello, Constable."

"Is Alex at home?"

"He is, Sir. He's resting. Do you need to speak with him?"

"Please, Mrs. DeLarge. For the State Watch, we must confirm his presence by speaking with him."

"Hold on…"

Peggy covers the phone receiver. Alex's sleepy blue _glazzies _are on her.

"Who's the bastard calling?", he calmly whispers – making Peggy giggle.

"The Constable", Peggy replies.

Alex rolls his eyes. Peggy titters as she hands him the telephone.

"Hello?", Alex speaks.

"Alex? This is Constable Tom from the Precinct."

"Hi hi hi, there, Tom. Checking up on me?"

"I'm checking to see if you're in. That is all, Alex."

Tom hangs up.

Alex starts at the hasty disconnection. He shrugs, and hands Peggy back the phone for her to hang it up.

"Hmm! – I guess nobody wants to _govoreet_ with me, Peg!", Alex teases.

Peggy caresses his hair.

"Don't feel bad, Alex, dear. You don't need them!", she tells him in consolation. "You have me to speak with you."

Alex chuckles.

"I **know**, love. I don't wish to _govoreet_ with them, either!", he admits. "I'd like for them to leave me alone."

Alex tickles under Peggy's chin, making Peggy blush. He shortly drifts back to sleep. Peggy follows.

A while after, the telephone rings, again. The couple stirs awake.

Peggy prepares to stretch over and answer it – when Alex prevents her.

"I've got it, love…", Alex breathily tells her. He's still sleepy.

Alex relaxes on his elbow atop Peggy's pillow as he answers the phone.

"Hello?", he speaks.

Silence on the other end.

"**Hello?**", Alex repeats, his voice clearer.

"**You damned sick, twisted ****bastard****!**", a male voice on the other end of the line snarls at Alex. The line abruptly goes dead as the caller slammed down the receiver.

Alex becomes annoyed, and puts down the phone.

"That bloody _**bratchney**_!", he mildly swears, settling down beside Peggy, who is concerned.

"Who was it?", she asks.

"The bastard didn't say who he was – but I suspect it's that 'Lardface' bastard!", Alex replies. "He's _fillying_ with me to get your Uncle angry, Leggy! He's probably angry that Nigel asked the Governor **not** to have him come here when I'm at work. So, the bastard's getting back at me **this** way!"

Peggy caresses her beloved's hair and face.

"That's probably his plan: To get you all angry and worked up so the State can have a reason to say you're an unfit father", she tells him. "But don't let that animal – or **any of them **– get to you. Show them you're the better person, Alex. Just continue going about your new life as you have…"

Alex is gazing at Peggy. The couple reclines on their sides, facing one another. Alex embraces Peggy's waist.

"Like after we fell in love, Peg?", Alex asks her. Then he lowers his voice: "And when I promised that you were my last victim?"

"Yes, Alex. That's when you started to become the new person you are, now… and this is who you are, today. Continue being the new you, and **be yourself**. Act like this stupid 'State Watch' was **never** happening. You won't be alone, Alex, dear. I'll be sharing in getting harassed with you…"

Peggy plants a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"It's still **you and me**, Peg", Alex reminds her.

Alex draws Peggy closer to him – for a real kiss. Peggy blushes.

Alex and Peggy settle back down, and drift off to sleep.

The poor dears have no idea what's in store for them in the weeks ahead.


	17. The Official State Watch

The next morning. (**Tuesday**)

Phillip and Sheila DeLarge are leaving their Flatblock Linear 14A apartment complex. Once outside, the Senior DeLarges are surprised to see, at least, 12 Secret Servicemen waiting outside. Nigel is present. He's leaning back against his car drinking tea in a Styrofoam cup. Several Servicemen are leaning against their parked limousines.

"Phillip, dear, is **this** what Alex and Peggy were telling us about?", Sheila asks her husband, who's observing the scenario before him.

"I think that's what **this** is, Sheila", Phillip replies. "Don't worry. I'm sure Alex will be able to handle it, as he did the other incidents. You know our boy. He's got the 'fighting spirit' in him!"

Em goes over to the State group, who look at her.

"Good Morning, Sirs!", she greets them. Pee nods his greeting at them.

"Good Morning, Missus", Nigel replies. "Can we help you?"

"You're waiting for our son, Alex?", she asks him.

"Are you both his **parents**?", Nigel asks them.

"Yes, yes! We are!", Pee asserts. "That's **us!**"

"Did he tell you both what the State is doing with him?"

"He did, Sir. He'll be down in a bit", Em replies. Then offers: "Er… would you all like to come inside the lobby and wait for him?"

Nigel smiles a bit at Em's hospitality.

"That's very kind of you, Missus. He won't be too long, would he?"

"Well, you know he'll probably be helping his wife with their two babies. But he should be downstairs, shortly: He has to get to work for 9:00…er, would any of you like to come up and use our **bathroom** while you wait for Alex?"

The Servicemen silently shake their heads in polite refusal. Nigel speaks on their behalf.

"We're **fine**, Missus. Thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps, I'll wait in the lobby for Alex."

Pee and Em smile.

"Right, then, Sir. You have a nice day!", Pee tells Nigel, who replies, tipping his bowler:

"**Likewise**, Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge."

After Pee and Em head for their car, Nigel informs the Servicemen he'll wait inside the lobby for Alex. Four of the Servicemen accompany Nigel inside the flatblock complex.

Inside the lobby, Nigel and the Servicemen sit by the elevator bank.

Before the men, near the elevator, is the sprawling obscene mural of the nude males, with the vulgar graffiti added on them.

Nigel audibly gasps as he observes the vulgar art display on the wall. The Servicemen regard the mural in somber disbelief at what they see.

The five men are so taken up with the mural, they fail to notice Alex descending the stairs nearby. The elevator is working – but his apartment is just one flight up from the lobby. Alex wears a dark colored suit, with a white shirt, and a dark red necktie.

"**Good God!** What kind of **vulgarity** is **this?**", Nigel muses aloud. "What is **that?**"

Alex sees the men gawking at the mural. He smirks, and strides over to them.

"Hi hi hi, there!", Alex greets the group - startling them.

They whip around in his direction.

"Good Morning. Have you forgotten my 'State Watch'?", Alex teases them.

"**Good Morning!**", Nigel curtly greets him.

Nigel and the Servicemen glare at Alex, who is calmly surprised at their attitudes.

"Is something wrong, Brothers?", Alex asks them. "I've got to _itty_ to my _cantora_ for 9! Are we or are we not _ittying_?"

"_I beg your pardon_?", Nigel asks, not understanding Alex's use of Nadsat.

"**I've got to get to work**, Nigel! – You're _viddying_… er… You're **looking** at the picture? Does it bother you, Sir?"

Nigel points at the mural.

"**You!** – You're raising your two children in _**this**_** flatblock**, with **this **filthy picture on the wall?", Nigel asks him. "You've got to be **kidding**, right, Alex? **Right?**"

Nigel and the Servicemen stare directly at Alex, who is somber, yet calm.

"Nigel, Brother: Alex Jr. is **a year-old**. Auberine is **a month-old**", Alex calmly reveals. "Neither of them is old enough to _pony_ … er – **understand** the picture… right?"

Alex smirks at Nigel, who glares at him.

"Know what? I'm going to make a **note** of this for the record! Children should not have to see **this** type of **filth!**", Nigel tells him.

The fussy Nigel pulls out of his inner jacket pocket a small notepad and pen. He starts to write down his observation regarding the mural before him.

"…Apartment flatblock ground-floor lobby… a sprawling mural with nude men… and graffiti laced with crude phallic drawings on the men in the mural…", he utters while writing.

Alex sniggers at Nigel and the Servicemen – some of whom regard Nigel making his notations; some regard the calm, foxy Alex.

"Right. I'll be _viddyin'_ ya, Nigel! See ya at work!", Alex playfully bids him, heading for the exit of his flatblock.

Alex speaks to one of the Servicemen near the Exit. Then he departs.

Nigel continues to take notes, speaking to himself.

"…Obscene dialogue – i.e. '_If it moves, kiss it_…_Suck it, and see…_"

The lobby is oddly silent. Nigel glances up, and realizes that Alex is gone.

"The bloody hell!", he sputters in annoyance.

He closes up his notebook, and puts it back in his inner jacket pocket, along with his pen.

Nigel hastens out of the flatblock lobby, and looks up and down the street for Alex.

He makes out Alex's figure a good way down the block.

The Serviceman whom Alex spoke with addresses Nigel.

"Mr. Holland: He's at **43 Marsham Street – 10****th**** Floor**. It's **the Department of Public Welfare **at the **Grand Dame House**…"

Mr. Nigel becomes surprised at hearing Alex's job location.

"Oh! The bastard really does work for the **government**!", he comments.

Nigel then turns to the Servicemen, who somberly regard him for further instructions.

"All right, all right, then! What are we all waiting for? – **MOVE!**", Nigel orders them.

The entire State party gets inside the limousine, and drives off. The limo tries to catch up to Alex – who partway looks over his shoulder, and starts to run…

"What on bloody…?", Nigel annoyedly utters to himself. "Is he _**running away**_?"

Just then, a Double-Decker bus whooshes up, and pulls over to the stop – where Alex stops running, and stands behind some people waiting to the board the bus.

Alex boards the bus.

Now, the State limo drives after the bus, following it to Alex's work location in the city. Nigel is disgusted.

On the bus, Alex gets a seat. He folds his arms, closes his _glazzies_, and takes a rest during the ride. He doesn't sleep, however. He senses the State limousine is somewhere behind the bus, following him.

Alex tries not to let it bother him.


	18. A Clockwork Harassment

"A Clockwork Harassment"

With Alex at work, and under the 'State's Watch', Peggy goes about her work at home. Alex has helped her wash the dishes before he left the apartment, that morning.

Peggy is preparing Auberine's formula, and food for Alex Jr. Alex Jr. is with her, 'chatting' and chortling while playing in his playpen, near his mother. Auberine is sleeping in the Nursery.

Peggy goes over, and tenderly hugs her son. Alex Jr. laughs.

The telephone rings.

Peggy doesn't want to leave Alex Jr. unattended, as Alex is at work. She takes him out of the playpen, and carries him with her to the living room to answer the phone.

She picks up the receiver. It's probably her beloved Alex.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Slight heavy breathing is heard over the line.

"**Hello?**", she speaks up, a bit more forcefully.

"So, you've had your fun, sweetheart, defending that twisted bastard of a boy you married, eh?", a snarly voice addresses her on the other end.

Poor Peggy doesn't catch on – yet.

"_**I beg your pardon?**_", she inquires.

"That's right, love. You had your fun – and satisfaction – beating and clouting me repeatedly with your pocketbook in defense of that young murdering, raping bastard you've chosen to waste your future with!", the Voice reminds her.

It is **Lardface**.

Peggy becomes angry upon hearing his voice.

"**What do you want?**", Peggy tersely asks him.

"**Oh!** 'What do _**I**_ want?', she asks! No need to take on an attitude, sweet fish cakes! Y'see: Your bastard of a husband, Alex, is being under watch by the State. See, the State's dealing with **him! **And, you know what, Sugar Plum? – **I'll **be dealing with **you! **You have no idea what you just started since you beat me in defense of your murderer/rapist husband! And don't think my being **barred** from your apartment means you're any safer! I know where **you** are: **Municipal Flatblock 18a, Linear North – Apartment 110**. You're **alone**, right now, with the children…"

Peggy **gasps** in fear.

Lardface hears her, and mocks her.

"You're **gasping**, now, eh, Sugar-Pie? You're **frightened? **What happened to your 'attitude' you displayed a moment ago? It plunged from the window – like what your raping husband did when he tried to extinguish himself two years ago? 'Tis a pity he didn't try **hard enough** – because that lowlife SOB is still **alive! **

"But I don't want to talk about that bastard… I want to talk about **you!** I have your residential address. I know where you **live**. I have your **phone number**… Yes, love! I **shall** be dealing with **you – **_**in person**_, hopefully **soon! **You're gonna regret beating me for that bleedin' monster you love and 'honor' so much – spreading your legs for 'im! Was he worth your 'womanhood', Sweetest Milk and Honey?...

"**Later**, love!"

Lardface hangs up.

Peggy trembles. She fearfully hangs up the telephone, and cuddles Alex Jr., who (innocently) hugs his Mum.

She then rises, and hastily rechecks the locks on the apartment door. They are securely fastened and bolted in place.

Peggy then turns toward the windows in the apartment: They all have their Venetian blinds, and pull-down shades.

She hastens to her and Alex's room: 'Ludwig Van' glares down at her – the **window shade**, that is.

Peggy leans back against the bedroom wall… and ponders her newfound situation:

Could Lardface still make his way over to Alex's apartment… and 'get at' Peggy?

Peggy fears he can. She wants to tell Alex about Lardface's threatening – and **crude** – conversation he just had with her on the telephone. But Peggy fears, too, that Alex may get enraged, and look to fight him…

… and that will be the end of her beloved little family that's just coming into full existence.

Peggy decides to withhold calling Alex, and telling him. Whatever that creep has told her, he can't break into her apartment just like that.

Yet – Peggy is still **uneasy **about that phone conversation.

What Peggy could use right now is a relaxing soak in the bath – to calm her nerves at what just happened…

… when the telephone rings, again.

Peggy fearfully **gasps. **She trembles while tenderly clutching Alex Jr., who's enjoying being cuddled.

Perhaps it's Alex calling her. Likely, it could be Lardface calling back to continue speaking dirty to her while he threatens her.

Peggy nervously takes a chance, and answers the telephone. She sits down on the loveseat.

"H-Hello?", she fearfully speaks.

A familiar voice speaks to her on the other end.

"**Peg? Peggy, love?**"

Peggy feels tears filming her eyes upon hearing her husband's voice.

"**Alex!** I'm so glad it's **you!**", Peggy tells him, trying to keep her composure.

Alex detects something is amiss.

"Are you all right, love? I was _messeling_ about you."

"I was thinking about you, too, Alex…"

Peggy's voice breaks. She begins to cry.

"**Peggy!** **What's wrong?** Did something happen a moment ago?", Alex asks her, very concerned as she's crying.

Nigel, seated at an empty cubicle some yards away, observes Alex speaking to Peggy on the phone. He senses something is wrong, judging from Alex's look and his questions to her.

Not wanting to eavesdrop – or to appear he's eavesdropping – Nigel gets up, and momentarily leaves the cubicle. He walks about the floor, observing the goings-on at Alex's job with his coworkers.

The Secret Servicemen remain put, observing Alex. They are not focused on his phone conversation.

Peggy is tempted to tell Alex of the threatening, suggestive phone call Lardface just gave her…

"I **miss **you, Alex, love! And I'm so worried about you and this 'State Watch' you're under. I wish I was right there with you at work… holding your hand… caressing it to reassure you when those State people treat you nasty… and **embracing** you…"

Peggy weeps wholeheartedly. Alex is touched. He speaks to her in Nadsat to cheer her up.

"Oh, Leggy, darling! Don't _platch_ like that for me! Your 'Uncle Alex' is quite a tough _veck_! I can handle meself with the State _lewdies_. Nigel, surprisingly, isn't causing any difficulty for me… he was just there a moment ago!... **oh! **He's out on the floor, _goollying_ about, _viddying _the office! The Service _vecks_ are just sitting about_ viddying_ me. But they're not hurting me, or _govoreeting_ anything _baddiwad_ about me, or **to **me. Everything will fall into place, Leggy-love!"

Peggy smiles through her tears, cuddling Alex Jr… who fell asleep against her warm, ample bosom.

"I'm glad to hear nobody's **upsetting** you, Alex, sweetheart", she replies.

"I **miss** you, too, Peggy. I wish I could just hold you in my arms, right, now… and **cuddle** you, my darling…", Alex starts to tell her.

More tears stream from Peggy's eyes, and down her cheeks. She sobs and sniffles.

"**I love you, Peggy**."

"**I love you, too, Alex…**"

Peggy cries more, sobbing and sniffling.

"**Don't cry like that, love**…"

Just then, one of Alex's coworkers, a male in his early '20's, comes up to Alex with three Interoffice envelopes.

Alex looks up at him. He has to terminate his conversation with his beloved.

"Peggy, I've got to go, darling. I'm needed to deliver some _vesches_ in the building", he tells her. "How are Alex Jr. and 'Breenie'?"

"They're both fine. 'Lexy' is sleeping in my arms, now; 'Breenie' is sleeping in the Nursery."

"Don't _platch_, anymore, all right, love? I'll _govoreet_ with you, later, Peggy-Leggy… they're waiting on me, love."

"All right, dear. Bye, Alex, love."

"Bye, my darling."

Peggy blows him a kiss. Alex kisses at her, and makes her giggle.

They hang up.

Alex is handed the three packages.

"Alex, please deliver these on those particular floors", the coworker requests him. "It's for the meeting Mr. Quimby is having tomorrow."

Alex looks over the names and their particular floors.

"Righty right, Neil", Alex assures him. "No problem."

Alex starts to leave. Nigel sees him leaving the floor.

"Where are you going?", Nigel asks him.

"To hand-deliver these in the building. Want to come?"

Nigel ponders this. A female coworker walks by.

"There is tea and pastries in the pantry, Sir, if you like", she tells Nigel, who's pleased at having access to the goodies.

"**Really**, Missus? Thank you!", he tells her. Then turns to Alex:

"**Go on**, Alex. I'll wait til you get back. Is Peggy okay?", Nigel asks him.

"She is, Nige. She's just worried about me", Alex replies.

"She'll be all right. **Carry on!**", Nigel tells him.

Alex smirks his trademark smirk. Nigel also smirks!

Alex and his near look-alike, Nigel.

Back at home, Peggy decides to take a bath, and relax a bit. The two children are sleeping. She also wants to try not think about that awful conversation Lardface had with her, earlier.

Peggy leaves to tuck Alex Jr. in his playpen in the Nursery. Then finish up one or two other things she was doing earlier.


	19. Peggy Bombarded

"Peggy Bombarded"

Circa 2:15 PM

Peggy relaxes in a bath. She's resting from her household chores, and tending to her children – and this whole 'State Watch' mess with her beloved husband. John/'Lardface' earlier had given Peggy a harassing call, reminding her he'll later deal with her for her beating him for Alex.

The teenage mother has Baby Auberine in her bassinette near the bathtub. Alex Jr. is in the Nursery sleeping.

As Peggy bathes, using a bar of Yardley's Lavendar soap, Auberine stirs in her sleep. Peggy pauses, and observes her: Auberine yawns, and turns a bit towards the bathroom door.

Peggy smiles. The winsome bather looks cute in her bath. She tries to bathe quietly, softening her splashes.

Auberine coos and snorts in her slumber. Peggy is thoughtfully regarding her newborn baby girl sleeping in her bassinette. She places the soap in its holder by the tub, rinses her hands, then leans forward to the bassinette. Peggy softly, and tenderly, caresses little Auberine. She observes the sleeping baby, who resembles her – but, mostly, Alex.

Peggy starts to reflect in her bath…

Peggy's new little family is growing. Her family is **unusual**, to say the least. Her husband is London's infamous juvenile delinquent and sociopath. Peggy, herself, is Alex's wife, and (in secret) his former rape victim. This unlikely, and very unusual, pairing has resulted in romance, marriage, and two very young offspring birthed a year apart.

Despite the horrible and ugly way Alex and Peggy came together… this is still their **family**. A family Alex and Peggy DeLarge dearly loves, cares for, and calls their own: Alex and Peggy are **husband and wife**, and are, now, **father and mother** to Alexander Burgess Jr. and Auberine Clementine DeLarge. In time, Alex and Peggy want to **increase** their family by having more children between them.

Now, the State wants to break up this little unusual unit, as the State considers the husband and father of this family unfit.

Alex and Peggy, having separately faced loneliness before they met, don't want to lose their little family…

At the thought of losing her family, tears stream down Peggy's face. She sobs quietly.

Peggy lies back in the tub, and tries to calm herself. After a sob or two, the tearful young mother dries her tears; then closes her heavy eyelids. She shortly drifts to sleep.

3:15 PM

Peggy is asleep in the bath.

Auberine, meantime, awakens in her bassinette. She chortles and coos while her Mummy sleeps nearby.

The infant soon begins to whimper; then cry.

Peggy awakens, and gasps.

"**Breenie!**", she cries.

Peggy gets her bearings, first, waiting a little before getting out of her bath. She then sits up, shakes her hand dry, and gently reaches out to Auberine, and pats her.

"I'm right here, darling!", Peggy tells her.

Recovered from her sleep, Peggy retrieves her bathrobe off the chair, near the tub. She gets out of the tub, and puts it on. She then sits on the edge of the tub, and picks up Auberine from her bassinette. Auberine continues to cry, looking up at Peggy with her clear, tearful blue _glazzies_. Peggy speaks gently to her, cuddling her living doll.

Peggy now does something natural, as she's alone. She pulls down one side of her loosely tied bathrobe, and proceeds to breastfeed Auberine, who gradually stops crying. Peggy's partial exposure makes her look natural, and **beautiful**.

Peggy sighs.

"I wish 'Daddy' were here with us", she muses. "I miss him so much, Breenie, love. Don't **you** miss him, too? Hm? – I wish this stupid 'State Watch' was over with him. Daddy's a **good** person, now. You know he loves both you and your brother, 'Lexy' very much. But nobody wants to give poor Daddy a chance… but, as long as we all stay by Daddy's side – and give him a lot of **love**, which we **do** love him – we can show the State that Daddy is a **fit** Daddy… and he's also a loving **husband** to Mummy… **Me!**"

Peggy giggles, cuddling her baby girl. She plants a soft kiss on Auberine's forehead. Auberine snorts while continuing to suckle on her Mum.

Then Peggy's maternal peace gets disrupted by knocking on her apartment door.

Peggy **gasps**. She fears its Lardface. From his harassing phone call to Peggy, he may still disregard his being barred from going to the DeLarges' apartment when Alex is at work. He may be right outside the door, eagerly waiting to get revenge on Peggy for her attack on him in defense of Alex. Worse, she was just relaxing in a bath, and is presently breastfeeding her baby daughter, partially nude. This is a potentially **dangerous** situation Peggy may likely find herself in, now, with this man.

Peggy tries to gently ease her nipple from Auberine's tiny mouth. She manages – but Auberine promptly begins to cry: She wants to be breastfed.

The knockings at the door get vigorous. Peggy starts to panic.

"**J-Just a moment, please!**", she calls out.

Then carefully holding Auberine, Peggy rises off the tub's edge and, still partially topless, she gathers her bathrobe about herself, and hastens out of the bathroom in a hunched-over position. Auberine continues to wail.

"**I'll be right there! I'm feeding the baby!** **Please hold on a bit!**", Peggy cries out, again.

Still in her awkward bent-over position, Peggy hastens into the living room. She sits on the sofa, and tries to get herself adjusted. She lays Auberine on the couch as she tries to fix her robe about her. Her bathrobe band, already being loosely fastened, is undone: Peggy is exposed as she gently pats Auberine to hush her…

…when Alex walks in, and sees his wife on the sofa.

Peggy hears footsteps enter. She fearfully **screams**, covering herself.

"**PEG!**", Alex calls out to her, startled. "**What happened? What is it?**"

Alex goes over to her.

Totally frightened, Peggy begins to cry. Alex takes her in his arms.

"**Alex!** Oh, **Alex!** I got so scared! There was harsh knocking on the door! I was nursing Breenie. I thought…"

Peggy wails, sobbing deeply. Alex senses what scared her.

"You thought it was that 'John' **bastard **at the door… right, Peg?", he confirms.

Peggy cries, again, on his shoulder. Alex comforts her.

"I'm sorry, love, for scaring you", he apologizes. "The two lady workers from the park were at the door when I came. They were briskly knocking. I heard you when you were calling out that you were feeding Auberine. I didn't mean to get you _poogly_. I was hoping to surprise you, Leggy, love…"

"Alex, I'm so glad it's **you**…"

"Were you having a bath?", Alex asks her, drawing her bathrobe lapels together, covering her nudity. He then dries her tears with his hand. Peggy doesn't tell Alex about the phone call Lardface gave her late that morning. Alex tenderly takes up Auberine, and cuddles her as he tries to hush her.

"Yes. I took a bath to relax while the children were sleeping. I had Auberine's bassinette with me, when she woke up, and wanted to be breastfed – when all of this happened…"

Peggy ties her robe belt – and just in time, when the two Social Workers, Ms. Hibbert and Ms. Crompton, arrive and stand at the entrance of the living room. They see Alex cradling Auberine, hushing her as she whimpers.

"**Mrs. DeLarge!** Are you all right, dear?", Ms. Hibbert – who is tall – asks Peggy. "We heard you scream!"

"I'm all right, Missus. I got frightened when Alex entered", Peggy replies.

The two women turn to Alex, and start on him.

"**What did you do to her?**", Ms. Crompton – who is short and a bit plump – demands.

"What have **I **done to Peg? – **Nothing, **Missus. I just got here!", Alex replies. "I won't do anything harmful to her. But I know you wouldn't believe me!"

The women glare at him. Then turn to Peggy.

"We're you in the **bath**, love?", Ms. Crompton asks her.

"Y-Yes, Missus… until my baby daughter began to cry. I was nursing her when you both arrived at the door. Then Alex followed."

The Social Workers regard one another.

"We came just in time! We need to check you, as you just had your bath – to make sure there aren't any **bruises** or **welts** on your skin, Mrs. Peggy!", Ms. Hibbert informs her.

Alex and Peggy are horrified.

"**What?**", they both utter in disbelief.

"Missus! **Both** of you! Alex **doesn't **abuse me!", Peggy pleads. "Honest!"

The Social Workers are unmoved.

"The State is not taking any chances, Mrs. DeLarge!", Ms. Crompton asserts. "Your husband is known for his **brutality!**"

"I **was**, Missus! I'm not like that, anymore!", Alex tells her. "And I've never abused Peg, nor will I ever abuse her. This is the honest truth, both of you."

"**No?** – We heard of the knockdown fight you had in the Governor's Office with John!", Ms. Hibbert reminds him.

Alex counters: "**I did**, Missus – because he spoke disrespectfully to my wife!"

The two Workers come forward. Ms. Crompton gently holds Peggy's arm, and helps her to her feet.

"Well, at least **he** didn't strike, first, Mr. DeLarge! **You did!**", Ms. Crompton tersely reminds him. Then turns her attention to Peggy, addressing her nicely: "Come, Missus. We'll check you in the Nursery."

Ms. Hibbert sweetly tells her: "We've dealt with 'Domestic Violence' cases, before. We need to 'make sure' you're all right."

"But, Missus, Alex and I are telling you the truth: He **never **hits me!", Peggy truthfully asserts. "I need to take Auberine. I was nursing her."

"**Quite**, dear. Bring her", Ms. Crompton obliges.

Peggy takes Auberine from Alex. Shortly, she's breastfeeding Auberine, again, who stops crying.

The Workers give Alex a 'fair warning' while he sits on the couch, watching them.

"You'd better pray we don't find any 'marks' on her! God help you if we do!", Ms. Hibbert warns him.

"_**Bog **_help me? – All righty-right, then. Have it your way, Missus", Alex calmly replies.

"Alex, love, I'll be back…", Peggy tells him.

"_Itty _on, Leggy, love. _Itty _along with the procedures", Alex responds. "'Uncle' has no complaints."

The women leave. Alex reclines back against the sofa. He emits a sigh, closing his eyes.

He's fed up with the 'State Watch'. But has no choice, and tries to deal with it, for the sake of his growing family he loves. Alex doesn't want to lose his wife and two young children.

His ankle monitor visible on his right ankle, Alex takes a rest.

Peggy ends up taking the Matrons into the bathroom. Ms. Crompton cradles Auberine, who cries. Her breastfeeding got interrupted, again.

Sitting at the tub's edge, Peggy drains the bathwater, and quickly rinses away the soap residue.

Peggy finally rises to her feet, and disrobes entirely for the snooty matrons. She turns around for them so they can observe her body.

Just like her husband, Peggy quietly goes along with this for the sake of keeping her growing little family together. She doesn't want to lose her husband and children. Peggy complies without protest.

The matrons closely observe her porcelain skin – which exudes a sweet aroma of lavender and hyacinth bath water.

**No marks**.

The Matrons are satisfied by their observation.

"I guess Mr. DeLarge 'passed the test'!", Ms. Crompton snorts. She gently rocks Auberine, whose cries soften. She's gazing up at the matronly stranger who is holding her. Maybe she likes her.

"Your husband is damned **lucky!**", Ms. Crompton tells Peggy.

"We appreciate your cooperation and patience, Mrs. DeLarge", Ms. Hibbert tells her.

Peggy doesn't bother to assert she and Alex were right from the start. Both Social Workers are convinced – and have visible proof – Alex doesn't physically abuse her. That's sufficient.

Peggy remains quiet for the sake of peace. She gives a quiet, polite smile as she covers up herself.

As the women leave the bathroom, they hear Alex Jr. chortling and laughing in the Nursery.

"**GASP! Lexy!**", the poor overwhelmed teenage mother cries out.

Peggy hastens to the Nursery to check on her young son.

Missus Hibbert and Crompton already conceive the wrong idea about Alex Jr. Wearing serious looks, and tight-lipped, the two matrons hasten after Peggy. Short and chubby Ms. Crompton still has Auberine in her arms.

Peggy and the Matrons arrive at the Nursery's entrance. Peggy smiles. The Matrons, however, are highly concerned.

Alex is at the changing table changing his son's diaper. He only wet his diaper. Alex plays with him while he tidies up his one year-old namesake, who looks like him.

Alex, at one point, gently holds Alex Jr. in place while he retrieves the tube of Desitin ointment from off the table. Alex Jr. as he plays, is twisting about on the table. A folded towel is under Jr.'s head, for safety reasons. Junior is trying to reach for the powder – which Alex quickly moves away from him. Not only is Alex Sr. trying to prevent a mess, but he doesn't want Alex Jr. to accidentally to shake baby powder into his big blue _glazzies._

"**Hello, Lexy!**", Peggy playfully greets her son.

Alex Jr. and Sr. look up at Peggy's voice. Alex smiles – actually, **smirks** – at her.

"Hi hi hi, there, Peggy-Leggy!", Alex greets her.

"_**Mummy**_**!**", Alex Jr. calls out to her. He has a folded diaper in his hand he took up off the table he's on.

"**Alex!**", Peggy greets him.

The Matrons promptly move over to Alex Sr., and closely scrutinize his actions.

Alex regards the two women, who stand on either side of him. He takes notice of their grim expressions as they glare at him and his actions. Alex smirks at them.

"Hi hi hi, there, Sisters!", he greets them. "Did you find any welts or bruises on Peg? Or _hand prints_?"

"**Don't get smart, Mr. DeLarge!**", Ms. Crompton snaps at him, to his amusement. "**Domestic violence **is **no joke! **Hibbert and I weren't putting anything past you!"

"Righty-right!", Alex playfully responds. He's powdering Alex Jr.'s 'region'

"**What are you doing?**", Ms. Hibbert demands.

Alex – and Peggy - looks at Ms. Hibbert, puzzled at her silly question.

"I was **changing** him, Missus!", Alex explains. "I'm powdering him!"

"Well, at least, can't you **cover **the poor child's lower half?", Ms. Crompton complains. "Is he 'on display', for Her Majesty's Sake?"

Auberine coos in Ms. Crompton's arms. Ms. Crompton smiles at her, and gently rocks her.

Alex regards Ms. Crompton at her remark. Smirking, he takes up one of Jr.'s washcloths – a dry one – and covers his nude lower half.

"Have I passed the test, Missus?", Alex playfully asks her – with a mild hint of sarcasm.

"We're **not playing** with these two precious children, Mr. DeLarge!", Ms. Hibbert reminds him.

"Their best interest is **our priority!** – as in the matter of 'exposing' your son while you change his 'nappy'!"

Alex skillfully redresses Alex Jr. He holds him in his arms while he's berated – unnecessarily – by Ms. Hibbert. She's totally oblivious to the fact that Alex Jr. is fine, and well-cared for – and **loved **– by his father.

Peggy politely reminds her of that fact as she points to Alex Jr. being cuddled by Alex.

"But, **Missus: **Lexy's **fine! **Alex didn't hurt him, or lower his dignity, even! **Look at him! **He wants to **play!**"

The Matrons observe Alex Jr. trying to climb up on his Dadda's shoulder. Alex carefully picks him up, and holds him to his shoulder. He plants a kiss on his forehead. Alex Jr. busies himself trying to now climb **over** Alex's shoulder. Of course, Alex prevents him, keeping a firm grip on him.

Alex keeps his blue _glazzies_ on the Matrons. He smirks at them.

"I know you both want to write me up as a neglectful father", Alex tells them. "I hope I'm not **disappointing** you – am I? Yes?"

"This is **not **a joke, Mr. DeLarge!", Ms. Crompton complains. "You can turn on all the bleeding charm you've got! It won't work with **us!** Remember that, young man!"

"Yes, Ma'am!", Alex teasingly replies.

Peggy looks away from Alex as she stifles her giggles. Alex is making the Matrons look foolish with their unnecessary watchfulness.

Alex sniggers as his gaze is now on his bashful wife.


	20. Nighttime Confession

"Nighttime Confession"

Bedtime.

Peggy lies in bed waiting for her husband. She wears a mint-green nightgown with matching-colored robe.

Peggy is deep in thought… when her husband arrives – dressed only in his briefs, and wearing his ankle monitor on his right ankle. Peggy's back faces him…

She starts with a squeak when Alex plants a kiss on the side of her neck. Next, Alex playfully makes kissy sounds in her ear as he settles beside her under the covers. Peggy giggles, and turns to face him. She's in his arms.

"Are you all right?", Alex asks her, drawing the covers about them.

"Uh-huh", Peggy sweetly replies. She covers up her actual feelings of uneasiness.

Alex smiles, chuckling. He cuddles his beloved wife as they both settle down for the night.

A soft sound escapes Alex. He's tired from the aggravating 'State Watch' he's been under. He closes his eyes.

Peggy, nestled against her husband's warm chest, is still in her thoughts.

"**Alex?**"

"Mm-hm?", Alex drowsily hums in question, upon being addressed.

Silence.

"He called, today."

Silence.

Alex opens his eyes, and looks at Peggy. He is concerned about the caller's identity.

"**Who?**"

"**John**."

"What the hell did he want? Did he upset you on the phone, Peg?"

Peggy remains silent, for a bit. Alex's blue _glazzies _are on her. He senses something is amiss, and Peggy fears telling him.

"Peg? **Peg**. Did he threaten you?"

"Concentrate on your 'State Watch', dear. I'll be okay."

Alex suspects Peggy is holding back the truth from him, out of fear.

"**Peg: Talk to me.**"

Alex directs his blue _glazzies_ into the nervous sad brown _glazzies _of Peggy – whose _glazzies _well with tears.

She begins to cry, deeply sobbing.

"He said while the State is dealing with you, he'll deal with **me**. He said I'll regret my defending you in the Park… and he said that being barred from our apartment is not a problem for him – because he **knows** where I live…and I'm not so **safe**... and that he'll deal with me **in person**, soon… and he said something vulgar about our intimacy… Alex: I don't want you going over, and **fighting** the man. **Please.** I can't live without you, Alex… and neither can our children… But, I'm **scared**, Alex!"

Alex caresses Peggy's hair and face as he cuddles her.

"The **bastard **isn't coming anywhere **near **you! I'm going to call Julian before I leave for work in the morning, Peggy. I'll arrange with him that he, or Georgie and Dim, or any of his Police can stop by our building, and check on you. Leave it to me, Leggy, love. Don't worry."

Peggy cries more. Alex kisses and cuddles her further, reassuring her.

"I don't want you to get into further trouble with him, Alex…", Peggy weeps.

"I **won't**, love. But, he's **harassing** you… Don't _platch _and worry over that bastard, anymore. Get some rest, my darling."

"I **can't **lose you, Alex. The children and I can't lose you… I want my family…"

Peggy sobs deeply.

"**Shhhhhh**… You **won't **lose me, Peg. I'm right here… I want my family, too…"

Alex looks at her. Peggy tearfully looks at him. Alex dries her tears with his hand; then gives her a gentle, loving nuzzle. He lovingly caresses her.

"Go to sleep, my darling…"

Peggy nestles her soft head against her husband's bare, yet warm, chest. Her sobs and sniffles gradually lessen…

Peggy drops asleep.

Alex draws his beloved wife closer in his arms. He, too, drops asleep.

Over at the Police Station, the nighttime Surveillance group is at their stations monitoring the activities of Alex at home. Constable Tom and the blond Detective are gone for the night.

They are looking over the reports from Tom and the Detective from the day before.

"So far, the reports are all negative", says one of the men. "Alex hasn't done anything for cause for suspicion. He was overheard speaking sweetly to his wife, playing with his young son, and tenderly speaking to his baby daughter. And he was playing nice easy-listening music."

"I think it was either Percy Faith, or Andre Kostelanetz", another worker mentioned. "I heard his wife speaking to him about either musician. I don't know which of the two musicians they were listening to."

**First Man:** "The point is: Mrs. DeLarge didn't sound threatened, or scared."

**Second Man:** "No, she didn't."

**First Man:** "Well, this is was the first day of State Watch. Alex is probably trying to be on his best behavior. He'll soon crack, and may start cracking his wife across the face, and slapping her about!"

**Second Man: **"Right! **That's **what we're listening out for – and he doesn't know outside of his apartment is rigged so we can **eavesdrop** – and catch the bastard unawares!"

Both men and the night surveillance members laugh.


	21. The Breather

"The Breather"

**Wednesday** **morning.**

Alex, dressed for work, is in the living room speaking to Julian on the phone.

Peggy is seated next to Alex on the loveseat.

Alex Jr. is seated on Alex Sr.'s lap. He's sucking on his pacifier.

Right now, the curious youngster is playing with the spiral cord that's attached to the telephone. However, as he starts to pull on the cord, it is distracting Alex Sr. – who gently holds his son's hand, and removes it off the cord.

Alex Jr. drones in 'complaint'. He then leans against his father, looking up at him as he speaks to Julian.

Alex plants a kiss on Jr.'s forehead; then caresses his hair. He concentrates on the conversation.

"That bastard made his threat to Peg yesterday while I was at work. Peg told me last night when we turned in. She was very upset… and she's **still** upset. She didn't want to tell me because she's frightened I'll fight the bastard, and she and the children will lose me…"

Peggy starts to cry upon hearing Alex mention that. Alex puts his arm about her, and draws Peggy closer to him.

Julian's voice is heard over the line as he replies to Alex:

"_**Tell Peg to stop crying. She can call me anytime, and I'll radio Georgie and Dim, and other Police to drive over to your flatblock. I'll even give you Julia's number, and Julia will definitely get on to **__**me**__**!**_"

"Thanks, Julie! I know Peg will cry more when I tell her this!"

"_**By the way, Alex: Since you're going through this 'State Watch' business, I'm giving you a break from 'Police Duty', this week. Georgie, Dim and I and some of the staff discussed this yesterday. You don't need the added pressure, this week. This afternoon when you get off from your job, just go home, and relax yourself. I'll give Pete the night off, as well. Georgie, Dim, and I will nab the bastards the standard way. You'll both get paid, the same. You'll resume 'Police Duty' next week.**_"

Alex is happy at this news.

"**Thanks, Julie**! That's really _horrorshow_ and _dobby_ of you to remember 'Uncle Alex', this way! You're the **best!**"

"_**No, I'm not. Anyway, I've got to run. Tell Peg to stop her crying, and call us if she hears anything! We'll drive by in the area during the course of the day, and let her know we're outside if she needs us! And after work, you just go home to her. I'll call you with Julia's number later when we both get to work! Later, Alex! **_"

"Thanks, Julie! Later!"

Alex hangs up.

Peggy's sobs deepens once she sees Alex proudly smirking at her. He takes her in his arms.

"All right, my _dobby_ one! Everything will be **fine, fine**, my darling! No need to worry about that John bastard! 'Uncle' stepped up your protection! You can call Julie anytime, in case that bastard makes his way here. Julie will send the Police over, whether or not it's Georgie and Dim. Julie will also make his way over here. Also, Julie, Georgie and Dim will drive over to our area several times today, and they'll call you to know they're in the area. What's even **better**: Julie is giving me tonight off from 'Police Duty', because of this 'State Watch' I'm under. So, when I _itty_ from my _cantora_, Peg… I'll be here with **you**, my lovely one!"

Peggy cries on Alex.

"**I love you, Alex…with all my heart**", she utters, between sobs.

"I love you, too, Peg, all the same. That John bastard has nothing over you! Don't forget to thank Julie when he calls, later."

"I will, Alex."

Alex dries her tears with his hand.

Alex Jr. looks on puzzled. He chortles a bit, looking at his Dadda and Mum.

Peggy hugs him. Alex lovingly caresses his hair. Both parents don't exclude him from their tender affections. __


	22. Word Gets Around

**_Author's Note__: _This chapter I dedicate to TheWeasleyBoys. This is for you, Weasley! You shared your couple with your ACO fanfic readers, and me. Now, here is my version of this unique couple. I'll also give a posthumous credit for Anthony Burgess for introducing them in Chapter 21. Aren't we all glad that Chapter 21 does exist? Isn't it great to let your imagination run wild? – YAY!**

"Word Gets Around"

That same morning…

A youthful married couple in their late teens is preparing to go to work.

The girl is an attractive petite brunette with medium-length hair, with blueberry-colored eyes. She's dressed in a uniform of a white shirt, and a black knee-length jumper dress.

She's finishing a cup of tea as she's watching the Morning News on Channel 4 (of Britain). A male news anchor is giving the News.

"_**Former juvenile delinquent Alexander DeLarge of London has successfully completed his first day of being under 'State Watch' by the Government. The Governor had ordered this 'State Watch' to occur for Alex because of his past criminal activities. The teenage husband and father of two…**_"

The brunette gasps in shock at the news story.

"**Pete! PETE!**", she calls out.

"**Yeah?**", Pete's voice calls back from another room.

"**Get in here, ****quick****!**"

Shortly, Pete – the Droog (!) – hastens into the kitchen. He's got one shoe on, and the other in his hand. He's dressed similarly as the young girl who called him: a long-sleeved white shirt, and black trousers.

"What is it, Georgina?", he asks her.

Georgina is concerned as she points to the television.

"Isn't that your friend, Alex, they're talking about, love?", she tells him.

"**Alex?** What is he doing on the telly?"

"I don't know. It's some 'State Watch' he's under, or something!"

"What the hell is 'State Watch', love?"

"I don't know. They said the Government's looking at him, or some other nonsense, and his wife and kids."

Pete has his left arm about Georgina as he watches the News about his 'Droogie', Alex. Georgina holds his wrist with her left hand. Both of their wedding rings – and Georgina's two rings – are visible.

The married couple sees Alex, on his way to work, swarmed by the news reporters. As he walks to the bus stop, Alex is calm and pleasant.

"_**…Reporters caught up with Alex this morning while at the bus stop, not far from his London residence, on his way to work…**_":

**Male reporter: "**_**Alex – How are you coping with the 'State Watch'?**_"

**Alex: "**_**Well, what can I do, dear Brothers? Your humble Alex has no choice but to deal with it – which is what I'm trying to do. My family means very much to me. So, I'll put up with whatever I need to put up with, to keep me family together."**_

**Male reporter: "_The government says you're unfit to be a father because you're a violent sociopath. Do you still have sociopathic inclinations, Alex, that jeopardize your being a father to your two children?_"**

**Alex: _"I have changed, Brothers. I'm no longer the ultraviolent cheloveck – or person – I used to be. I'm married and very much in love with my wife. And I love my young son, and newborn daughter._"**

**Female reporter: "_When was your little girl born, Alex?_"**

**Alex: "_She was born last month._"**

**Fem. Reporter: "_Do you still sometimes get your inclinations to act out 'ultraviolence'?_"**

**Alex: "_No, I don't, Missus. That's why I haven't been in trouble with the law these past two years. That's what I've been trying to explain to the State about this 'Watch' the State has me under. But nobody wants to believe me._"**

**Male Reporter 2: "_Does it bother you being accompanied by Secret Servicemen and social workers, such as Nigel Holland, who is well-known, on your way to work, and at your worksite, Mr. DeLarge?_"**

**Alex: "_I don't enjoy it, Sir. But what am I to do? The government wants proof that I'm a good person, and a good father. If I don't cooperate with this 'State Watch', they'll take my children away from me. And Peg and I have been through a lot for that to happen. Me dear wife and children mean a great deal to me. I don't intend to lose them… _**

**Male Reporter 2: "_How's marriage and parenthood treating you, Alex?_"**

**Alex: "_Fine, fine! I love it very very much, Brother, Sir. I wouldn't trade this life for anything else in the world!_"**

**Fem. Reporter: "_Not even for your former ultraviolent lifestyle, Alex?_"**

**Alex: _"No, Missus. Peg and our children are my life, now. That's why I'm going along with this 'State Watch' thing, and prove meself a very changed person. I have been that way for two years…_**

**_Oh! Sorry, Brothers! My bus is coming!_ _I've got to go!_"**

**Reporters (assorted): "ALEX! MR. DELARGE! MR. DELARGE! SIR!"**

**Fem. Reporter: "_Could we talk to your __wife__, Alex?_"**

**Fem. Reporter 2: "**_**Is Mrs. Peggy home with the children, **__**now**__**? Could we speak with her?**_"

**Male Reporter: "_Is she at home? Could she grant us an interview, Alex?_"**

**Alex: "**_**No, NO! No, Missus, Brothers. Peg is very timid and shy. **__**Please**__** – don't bombard her, and leave her out of this. Talk to **__**me**__**, instead – but I've got to go, now!**__**Have a dobby morning, dear Brothers!**_"

Alex gives them a polite wave, and hurries to catch his bus. He boards it.

The State limousine follows right after the bus. It shortly stops for a traffic light. Alex's bus drives on, barely missing the yellow light.

Nigel sticks his head out of the limousine, and complains.

"**Oh, bloody hell! That damned red light!**"

The reporters see Nigel, and noisily swarms over to the limousine. Nigel doesn't mind speaking to them – but only **briefly**. His hazel eyes glint at them. He smirks, resembling Alex slightly.

**Reporters (assorted): **"**MR. HOLLAND! MR. HOLLAND, SIR!**"

**Nigel: "Good Morning.**"

**Male Reporter: **"_**Good Morning, Sir. Do you think Alex DeLarge has changed from his past ultraviolent lifestyle, Mr. Holland?**__"_

**Nigel: **"_**That is what Alex claims. Yesterday was the first of his being under the 'State Watch'. He hasn't shown any behavior that is amiss… **_**yet**_**! That is what the State is waiting to see! Alex is a **__**sociopath**__**! Sociopaths **__**don't**__** change! I don't care what they – or Alex, himself – say!**_"

**Female Reporter: **"_**But there hasn't been any negative news report of Alex getting into any kind of trouble with the law, Mr. Holland. And it's **__**two**__** years, already! Is this 'State Watch' on him really necessary? **_"

**Nigel: **"_**Yes, Missus. The State isn't taking any chances with Mr. DeLarge! Especially **__**not**__** with his two little ones, now in the picture!... Oh, bleedin' hell! The light's **_**changed! **_**We'll talk, again, soon! I've got to catch that bus Alex is on! Cheerio, all!**_"

Nigel tips his bowler hat to them all.

**Reporters (assorted):**_** "**_**MR. HOLLAND! SIR!**"

The limousine drives off.

**2****nd**** Male Reporter: **"**Damned green light!**"

Pete is stunned.

"Why the heck do they have poor Alex under this 'State Watch' crap, for?", he complains to his wife. "Alex is **changed!** – **All of us Droogs**, for that matter!"

"You should know the **government**, by now, Pete, dear. They're often so **bullying**!", Georgina tells her husband.

"And those reporters better not try interview Peggy, because she's very **nervous**! She's not used to all this publicity and media, as Alex is used to it… well, he had no choice, as he underwent the Ludovico Treatment the first time. He was all over the papers with it, back then! **Poor Alex!**"

"When are you going to meet with Alex and your – how do you say it, love? _**Roogs? Rogues?**_"

Pete chuckles at Georgina's mispronunciation, as she clearly doesn't know Nadsat.

"_**Droogs**_. That is Russian for _**friends**_", Pete explains to her.

Georgina's blue eyes twinkle in amazement.

"**Really**, Pete? So, you can speak **Russian!**"

"No, no. What Alex, Georgie, Dim and I converse in between ourselves is called _**Nadsat**_. It's a combination of Russian words we use as slang. It's done that way so the Police and other people wouldn't understand what we were talking about… of course, love, that's when we all used to commit crimes back then…"

"So, that's sort of a 'secret language' between you all, then?"

"Yes. Many teenaged gangs speak like that. It's called _Nadsat_. I think I heard _Nadsat_ also means _teenager_ in Russian. So, there you go, Georgina, dear!"

Georgina giggles.

"Could you still talk it, Pete?"

"Sure. Whenever the Droogs and I meet for our 'Police Duty', we have to speak it to make the other gangs think we're still bad."

"Could you talk it to me, a bit? I know it sounds kind of funny!"

Pete gives a shy smile. He puts his arm about his wife.

"Right right. _Now-ways_, my dear _zheena_, let's you and I _itty_ to our _rabbit_ at the hospital. I'll ask Alex tomorrow when I _viddy_ him what this 'State Watch' _cheepooka_ is all about. I'm sure he'll _skazat _it to me and the _Droogs_. If I, your dear _moodge_, could only find out who _nachinated_ this 'State Watch' crap for poor Alex, I'd love to _tolchock _the idiot real _horrorshow_!"

Georgina giggles at her husband's fluent expression of Nadsat.

"You want me to translate, Georgie-Girl? – I said, 'my dear wife, let us both go to our work at the hospital. I'll ask Alex tomorrow when I see him what this 'State Watch' nonsense is all about. He'll tell me and the Droogs. If I, your dear husband, could find out who started this 'State Watch' crap for poor Alex, I'd love to beat the mess out of that idiot!"

Georgina giggles, again. Pete grins.

"You like that, huh?", he asks her.

"Yeah. Peggy says she likes to hear Alex speak it to her!"

"I know. Alex told me that's his 'language of love' to her. Peg doesn't want to learn Nadsat; she rather hear Alex speak to her, using it. Would you like to learn it, Georgina?"

"No. But, like Peg, I don't mind hearing you speak it, too – to **me!**"

Georgina giggles.

Pete hugs her.

"Pete?"

"Mm?"

"How do you say 'little one' in Nasdat?"

"_**Nadsat**_. 'Little One' – like 'something small'?"

"Yes. Is there such a word?"

"Yeah. You'll say _**malenky**_ – which means 'small'. So, it's _**malenky one**_."

"Oh. Okay… because that's what happened to me…"

Georgina looks at Pete – who doesn't catch on. Yet.

"You have a _**malenky one**_? A 'little one'? That doesn't make sense, Gina!"

"You don't get what I mean, Petey? You'll be like your friend on the telly!"

"I'll be like _**Alex**_? – Only if you mean his _**kids**_, as they are very lit…"

Suddenly, Pete realizes. He looks at Georgina in amazement.

"**Wait!** You're… !", he utters.

Georgina smiles, nodding. She giggles as her husband now discerns what's happened to her – and him.

Grinning, Pete picks up Georgina in his arms. She squeaks, laughing.

Pete and Georgina Taylor – now expectant parents – briefly kiss.

Later at the Hospital:

Pete arrives at the Food Preparation area.

He starts to take up a covered tray of food, and load the large carrying cart, when a young man in his late teens/early '20s hastens up by him. He's closing up a slim crossword puzzle book, and places it aside on a nearby side table. Greg is dressed in a similar 'dress code' as Pete (and Georgina).

"Hey, Pete!", the young man greets him, helping him load the carrying cart.

"Hi, Greg!", Pete greets him, in turn. "How goes?"

"Oh, I'm okay. You?"

"I'm all right, thanks."

"Where's Georgina?"

"She's on the 4th Floor giving out breakfast."

I think that was your friend on the telly I saw this morning."

"Who? **Alex?**"

"I think that was his name, Pete. I think it's him. It's about some 'State Watch' thing, or other! Why is he under surveillance like that?"

"I guess it's because Alex has two children, now, and they consider him unfit to be a father to them because of his bad past. But Alex is **changed**, now. It's two years, and Alex hasn't been in trouble with the law. Shouldn't that tell the State he's not the same hoodlum he was, anymore?"

Greg and Pete are finished loading the carrying cart. The good-looking dirty blond with grey-blue eyes looks at Pete.

"The State is **never **satisfied with anything you tell them", Greg replies.

"I know! It's **ridiculous**, Greg!", Pete counters.

"**Two years** since your pal, Alex, has gone straight? No news and Police reports? No victims coming forward? **Nothing?** The State's full of it!"

"**Thank you**!", Pete agrees. "Come on. Let's get to the 8th Floor first, and start distributing 'breakfast' to the patients."

"Right: Pancakes with **low-salt** butter; **low-salt** beef sausages; eggs with **low-salt **seasoning; tea with **fat-free** milk!"

"Oh, **God!** Have you ever tried **fat-free** milk, Greg?"

"Of course, Pete: It's just like you're adding more goddamn **water **to your tea! I hate the crap!"

Pete and Greg laugh as they push their food carts towards the freight elevator.


	23. More Nastiness

"More Nastiness"

**Author's Note: I revised Nigel's response to Alex's complaint to him during the limo ride home.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon – circa 1:30.<p>

So far, Peggy has had no harassing phone calls today.

Julian made good on his word that he would check on Peggy. Georgie and Dim called earlier, and checked on her. They even drove by the Flatblock, came inside and checked the building. They didn't knock on Peggy's door as she'd be busy with the babies, and may be in the shower or bath. At least, they called, and came around.

Two hours later, Julian did the same thing, accompanied by two Policemen – and his lady love, Julia. Julian didn't see anything – or **anybody** – lurking about inside and outside the Flatblock. Julian called Peggy, and reassured her he'll drive by later before Alex comes home – and that she call the numbers he gave Alex this morning in case of anything.

Reassured, Peggy relaxes in an afternoon bath, again. Alex Jr. is sleeping in the Nursery.

This time, Auberine is awake. Peggy has 'Breenie' in the bath with her. She cuddles her, and plays with her, holding the infant to her bosom while gently bathing her. Breenie coos and happily chortles.

Peggy giggles, enjoying her precious moment with her baby in the bath. She 'converses' with her.

"Ohhh! You **like** this, don't you? **Don't you**, 'Breenie', love? 'Bathtime''s **fun**, isn't it? It's **fun!** – and, oh! **So** relaxing! The water's **so **warm and gentle!"

Auberine 'smiles', as she coos at the pretty young mother 'speaking' to her. Peggy giggles, cuddling her baby girl. She plants a soft kiss on her tiny head.

A familiar smooth voice addresses Peggy from close by.

"You have Auberine all to **yourself**, Peg? Have you forgotten **me?**"

Peggy, at hearing the voice, eases into a smile. She looks to her right:

Alex is relaxing beside her in the tub – giving Peggy his smirk. He eases into his leer.

Peggy giggles, and replies:

"Of course not, Alex. I could **never** forget you! We'll **share** 'Breenie'!"

Peggy caresses Alex's face. Alex takes Peggy's hand into his, and kisses it.

He then turns to his baby daughter, and lovingly holds her tiny hand. Alex smiles at her. His clear blue _glazzies_ glint in delight.

"I'm so glad you got a **half day** at work, today, Alex!", Peggy tells him. "That was a real **surprise!**"

Alex looks up at Peggy.

"Like at _**skolliwoll**_, sometimes!", he tells her, using a Nadsat term she's never heard, before.

"I'm sorry?", Peggy tells him.

Alex smirks. He then translates the term while explaining:

"Like at **school**. Sometimes, you get an occasional 'half day' of school, for whatever _malenky_ reason, and they send us _Nadsats _home. I **loved** when the preachy-teachers did that! Of course, Peg: That was whenever I **felt **like going to school – I might be lucky to show up, there would be a 'half day'!"

Peggy regards Alex a bit surprised at his confession.

"You **missed** school, on purpose, Alex?", she asks.

Alex laughs. He tickles under Peggy's chin.

"Let's just forget that, Peggy, love – and enjoy the 'half day' we have **together!** Right right?"

Peggy laughs. It's typical of Alex that he'd play 'hooky' from school – going when he felt like it.

"You're really **funny**, Alex!", she tells him.

Alex gives her a mischievous smile. He shortly softens when Peggy sweetly asks him:

"You want to hold her?"

"**Mm-hm!**", Alex playfully agrees.

Auberine coos and gurgles softly.

Alex and Peggy tenderly smile at each other. Peggy prepares to give him Auberine… when the telephone rings in the living room.

Alex hears it, and, concerned, looks toward the door…

Peggy turns toward the door, too.

She turns back to Alex … who isn't there in the tub with her. He's at work.

Peggy was fantasizing. She sighs, feeling down.

Shortly, Peggy is out of the tub, and in the living room, dressed in her robe. She carries Auberine, also wrapped in a baby's towel, with her. Auberine coos over her Mummy's shoulder.

The phone continues to ring on the side table, near the sofa couch. Hopefully, it's **Alex**. Peggy wants to share with him she imagined he was in the bath with her and Auberine. Alex would **love** that!

She sits on the couch, and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hello. Is this the Bather I'm speaking with?**", a pleasant British-accented male voice inquires.

Peggy is confused.

"**I'm sorry?**", she asks.

"**The Bather?**", the Caller repeats. Peggy thinks it's someone he's trying to reach.

"_**Bather?**_ You have the wrong number, Sir."

Lardface resumes his regular tone of voice.

"**Oh, no, dear. I **_**do**_** have the right number. This is the pretty'Bath Girl' I'm speaking with! So – you were having your bath yesterday? And you're having one, today, eh? About ****this**** time, right?**"

Peggy now starts to become afraid. How the heck does Lardface know she took a bath yesterday? And she was just having one, again, **today?** Is he spying on her from **somewhere close by?** Does he live, even, in the Flatblock 18A Linear North complex, itself? Is he seeing her from a secret hole in the wall, perhaps?

"_What do you want, you sick person_?", Peggy asks him, fighting back tears.

"**What do **_**I**_** want? – ****Plenty****, you sweet hot thing! I know you've got a ****luscious**** body on you when in that bath! – and ****out**** of it! You're bod's luscious dripping wet! Your skin is like **_**porcelain**_**, I heard! Your breasts are full and ****nubile****! Just talking to you about it ****excites**** me! I envy your bastard raping husband! He's lucky…**"

Peggy slams the phone down on the receiver, and withdraws from the phone, trembling and fearful.

The phone rings, again!

Peggy fearfully **squeals**. Still trembling, she picks it back up. She doesn't speak, this time.

It is **not** Alex.

"**Why'd ya hang up, love? You didn't let me finish, 'Hot Cakes'! Your bastard raping husband is so lucky to have a hot wench for a ****wife****, eh? I'm sure your Alex ****rapes**** you at every opportunity he gets! - Because you're a little hot cross bun! Ya 'turn him on', love! He probably gets a 'rod' each time he sees you! And, you know what? Me thinking about you in that bath gives me a 'rod', too!...**"

Peggy **screams**, and slams down the phone, again.

She falls back on the couch, and begins to cry as she cuddles Auberine – who continues to innocently coo.

Once **again**, the telephone **rings**.

Peggy screams, again. Then takes up the phone, and slams it down; then pushes the phone off the receiver. There's the familiar noise progression that follows:

A lengthy dial tone;

Then, that odd '**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**' progressive sound when the phone is off the receiver;

Then, **silence**.

Peggy's sobs are heard, breaking the room's silence.

2:00 PM

Alex is at a training meeting in his office's training floor – which resembles a large conference area. It's a meeting on **interviewing**.

With Alex – thankfully – is Nigel and six of the Secret Servicemen. The male party of eight sits in the back row

While the male trainer gives the training, Alex feels totally out of place at this meeting. Mr. Quimby sent Alex there, feeling sorry for him that he's never been at staff job trainings. So not to make Alex feel left out, Mr. Quimby assigned him to attend this training on **managerial interviewing**. Who knows? Maybe Alex may glean something from it! He may even become a **manager **in the future!

"Why am I even at this training, for?", Alex complains to Nigel – whispering. "I don't want to be a **manager!** I prefer the **clerical** stuff!"

"You may change bloody careers when you get older!", Nigel whispers back, half-scolding.

"Maybe. But **this** isn't bloody one of them!", Alex whispers back.

One of the Secret Servicemen gestures to Alex and Nigel to be quiet, putting his finger to his lips. He points at the trainer, who was looking at the back row.

Alex nods slightly, and, reluctantly, returns his attention to the training session.

Alex 'takes notes' while listening to the trainer. Nigel is listening to the trainer speak about what to ask candidates to be hired.

Alex nudges Nigel, and secretly shows him his 'notes':

"**I'M BORED! HELP!**"

Nigel scrawls back:

" **?**"

Alex:

"**SOS**"

Help does arrive – but it isn't fun and games.

A receptionist from Alex's area comes on the floor with a note. She's looking over at the seated attendees, trying to make out Alex in the seated crowd.

Some of the attendees – Alex and Nigel, included – see the quiet intruder approaching.

Alex knows her. Their eyes make contact. Alex points to himself, eyebrows raised in question:

"**Me?**"

She nods. Alex rises, and quietly goes over to her. The receptionist gives him the note

"It's your wife", she whispers.

"Thanks", Alex tells her.

She leaves.

Alex opens the note, and reads it:

"**Call your wife. It's urgent. She was crying on the phone.**"

Alex becomes serious. He retrieves his notepad, and starts to leave. Nigel gets up and hastily follows him – glad to get out of the interview seminar. So do the Servicemen.

Back at his desk, Alex is on the phone with Peggy, who cries profusely. Nigel is on the floor with him, but stays away to give him his privacy. He hangs out in the kitchen, helping himself to the coffee.

"That **bastard** called, **again?**", Alex asks her.

"Yes, Alex! I was relaxing in the bath with Breenie when he called! He said he knew about the one I had yesterday, and I was having one, today!... He said a lot of dirty things to me – about my nudity, and that I was hot and **luscious! **And that he owns a **rod **when he thinks of me!... I think he's **seeing me** from somewhere, Alex!...Maybe he's seeing me through the window… or he could be in our **building!**"

Peggy breaks down over the phone.

"Don't cry, Leggy, love! I'm going to leave here when I'm finished speaking with you, and have the Servicemen drive me over to the Governor! I'm going to tell him what that **bastard**'**s** been doing to you!"

"**NO, ALEX!** **Just come home! ****Please****! I want you to be with me!**"

Peggy sobs deeply.

"I'm leaving now, Peg. Just hold on, my love. 'Uncle' is on his way!"

"I won't take a bath in the afternoon, any more! I feel so **dirty**, Alex!"

"Oh, **no**, love! **He's **the dirty _bratchney_! Not **you! – **Let me go! We'll _govoreet_, later!"

Later, Alex gets a ride back with Nigel and the Servicemen. He's very angry as he converses with Nigel, whose hazel eyes glint at him as he listens.

"Nige, if you please: Tell that 'John' bastard to **stop harassing Peggy with his dirty phone calls to her! Otherwise, I'll report him to the Governor!**"

"I'll speak with John on **Saturday**", Nigel replies. "You see: Tomorrow, John and his brother will be watching **you** instead of me. I won't catch John in time to talk to him alone. We all have to turn in our reports to the Governor Saturday afternoon. I'll be able to speak with him, then."

"Fine, then! Even **better**, because I'll tell the bastard, **meself**, that he leave Peg alone!"

Nigel regards Alex, somber-expressioned. Alex is grim. His blue eyes glint out at him.

"A word of warning, Alex: Try to control yourself", Nigel informs him. "I know, and **understand**, the situation between you and John is an unpleasant one from the past. Remember what happened at the Governor's Office – when you decked him for his crude remark to your wife - And **rightfully so**. But remember how quickly you were put in **handcuffs **– in front of your wife, and your little son…

"**Try to control yourself. **I won't be here tomorrow to bail you out, is what I'm _**scatting**_ to you."

Alex regards Nigel directly at his attempt to use Nadsat. Nigel was fairly **close** to getting it right.

Alex smirks at him, and sniggers.

"What you were _**skazating**_ to me… is what you meant to say!", Alex corrects him.

"I was _**wrong**_**?** – **Ugh! Whatever!**"

"You almost got it right, Nige. That was pretty _horrorshow_ for an attempt!"

Alex, despite angered over Lardface's obscene calls to Peggy, cannot help but laugh at Nigel. At least, he inadvertently amused Alex. And, Nigel is genuinely concerned about him – although he puts on a ridiculous 'prissy' front.

"**Thanks, Nige**", Alex tells him. "Peg and I will miss you, tomorrow."

"I'll be back on Friday. Then you'll both be **really** missing me on the weekend", he replies.

Alex gets serious, again. John will be back on Sunday at Church.

"**I know!**", Alex counters.


	24. A Devised Plan

"A Devised Plan"

Bedtime.

Alex and Peggy are in bed, under their cover.

Alex lies in his typical position: Flat on his back, one arm folded under his head. The other is about Peggy, whose soft head rests on her husband's bare chest. Her expressive doleful brown eyes are opened, being lost in thought. **Fearful **thought.

Alex is also awake. His clear colored _glazzies _gaze towards the ceiling, as he, too, is in his thoughts.

He caresses Peggy as he holds her with his left hand. His wedding ring is visible. Peggy feels snug and secure on her husband's chest – which her left hand rests on. Her two rings are also visible. She's wearing a turquoise silk nightgown, with a matching robe.

"Are you okay, Peg?"

Silence.

"**No.** I'm still scared, Alex."

Alex gently caresses her, including her hair.

"**I'm right here**. Don't be scared, my lovely."

Peggy nestles closer on her husband's chest. She feels secure in Alex's tender embrace.

Then, without realizing it, Alex and Peggy drift asleep.

**Circa 12:10 AM**

The telephone at the bedside table **rings**, startling Alex and Peggy from their sleep.

Frightened, Peggy cries out.

"**Shhhhhhh! Peg!**", Alex calms her while tenderly stroking her hair and shoulder.

Peggy trembles in Alex's embrace.

Alex reaches over, and picks up the phone. He's prepared for Lardface on the other end.

"**YES?**", Alex firmly inquires.

Silence and breathing on the other end.

"**Who is this?**", Alex firmly inquires.

Peggy fearfully looks on as she suspects who the Caller is.

He soon identifies himself to Alex.

"** 'In bed' with her, eh, Alex? Have you comforted her, yet – with or without your clothes on? You're planning to 'go easy' on her? Or are you gonna 'drive' and 'push' hard a few times?**"

Alex releases Peggy and sits up. He is furious.

"**Listen, you bleeding bastard! – STOP CALLING OUR NUMBER! AND STOP HARASSING MY DAMNED WIFE! DO YOU HEAR ME, JOHN BASTARD?**"

"**Are you going to answer my question, you sick raping bastard?**", John counters.

"**NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS! STOP CALLING HERE, AND LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!**", Alex angrily repeats.

"**You're under 'State Watch', you twisted SOB!**"

"**I don't give a damn about the 'State Watch'! STOP CALLING PEGGY WITH YOUR DIRTY TALK, OR I'LL REPORT YOU STRAIGHT TO THE GOVERNOR, YOU BASTARD!**"

"**You don't really love those two cute little 'puppies' of yours, called your 'children', do you, laddie? Otherwise, you'd 'put up, and shut up' with my phone calls to your luscious wife – 'Peg' is her name, is it? Your 'Peg' sure is a 'hot number'! Since you're a hoodlum, why don't you share her with me, eh? Put your wife on the phone, and let me 'talk' to her!**"

"**STOP CALLING MY WIFE WITH YOUR FILTHY TALK! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**"

"**Look, just go straight to hell, Alex!"**

"**GET OFF THE PHONE, JOHN!**"

With that, Alex **slams** the phone down on the receiver.

Peggy is trembling. Alex tenderly holds her, but his anger is clearly written on his face.

The phone rings **again!**

Peggy cries out.

"**This shameless bastard!**", Alex swears.

He angrily picks up the phone.

"**WHAT IN HELL DO YOU WANT?**", he yells his inquiry.

"**Alex?**", a different male voice inquires in total shock.

"**Yes, ****this**** is Alex!**"

"This is Constable Tom at the Precinct!"

Alex voice drops back to its normal tone.

"Oh. Hello, Constable! I'm sorry for yelling, Sir."

"Good Morning. Is something the matter? What happened?"

"Someone is upsetting my wife with **dirty **phone calls, Sir. The person just called back, and I let him have it!"

"Shall we investigate it, for her?", Tom offers.

"No, no. Thank you, Constable. If it persists, I'll let you know."

"Fine. I'll check up on your presence, later. Good Night, Alex."

"Good Night – or is it, **Morning **– Sir."

"Doesn't matter. I'll check on you, later."

"Righty right."

Alex hangs up the phone. He turns his attention back to Peggy, cuddling her.

"It was Constable Tom checking my presence at home, love."

"I thought it was John calling, again." 

Peggy sighs.

"Right right… That's why we're going to do **this**, Peggy, love…"

Peggy looks up at Alex.

"Do **what?**", she inquires.

"We'll start recording **all** those obscene calls John's been making to you. You just mention on tape the date, and the time once you start to record. Record him and all his dirty talk every time he calls. Then, I'll play the recordings to the Governor as our **proof** of what that bastard's been doing with you! Julian gave me a tape recorder, today. I'll set it up for you before I leave for work, tomorrow."

Peggy likes the idea.

"That's fine, Alex. I just want him to stop calling me, and leave me alone!", Peggy replies. Her voice breaks as she begins to cry, again.

Alex cuddles her.

"**Don't cry**, my darling."

Peggy cries for a bit.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't I think of recording his conversations, before?"

Alex chuckles.

"That's because you're a **good girl**, Peg. You're not used to these low, dirty games bastards play.

**I know** how to catch bastards at their games – as I'm a **Droog.**"

Alex looks at Peggy, who tenderly regards the Leader of the Droogs, who is her husband. He tenderly caresses her face.


	25. Office Aggravation

"Office Aggravation"

Thursday morning.

Alex has a tension-filled breakfast. He just remembered that Lardface will be at work today monitoring him with his older brother, Mr. Deltoid. And Alex is already angry of Lardface's harassing Peggy with his dirty phone calls.

Alex doesn't burden Peggy with that, as she's been through enough with him calling her, and talking dirty to her.

At the moment, Alex is at the table feeding Little Alex Jr. his breakfast while he finishes his. As usual, when Alex drinks his tea, Alex Jr. whimpers at him: He, too, wants his Dadda's tea! Alex Jr. is on his father's lap, wearing a blue romper.

Peggy is at the table breastfeeding Auberine while having breakfast.

Being a good father, Alex gives him his tea to sip. However, whenever Alex moves his cup from the youngster, Alex Jr. tries to hold the teacup to him so he can drink **all **of the tea in one sitting!

Alex and Peggy **laugh**, amused at Alex Jr.'s **cleverness**! Of course, Alex doesn't let Junior drink all the tea that way. He continues to monitor his son's sipping it.

"Alex?"

Alex looks up at Peggy.

"Is it possible, maybe one day next week, if you could please go with me to the Driver and Vehicle Licensing Agency? I wanted to try take the 'Written Test', and, hopefully, pass it."

Alex smirks at her.

"Oh? Do you feel ready for it, Peg?"

"Mm-hm. I read the book while you were at work, and when the children were resting… before I started getting these harassing phone calls!"

"Don't upset yourself over that much, Peg. You know what to do, now… Yes, Leggy-Leggy. I'll take you next week to the DVLA. What day would you like to go there?"

"Whatever day is good for you, Alex. I can't go there by myself. It will be hard to take the test with no one to calm Lexy. And it's so far – in **Swansea**."

"**No, Peg.** Don't go alone. I'll take off… next **Monday **and come with you. Sounds _horrorshow_ for ya? Righty right?"

Peggy giggles at Alex's Nadsat.

"You're so **cute** when you say that, Alex! Yes, that's **fine**. Thanks, love."

Alex gives her his smirk.

Upon leaving his flatblock, Alex sees the Secret Servicemen's limo one block away. Mr. Deltoid and Lardface stand by it. The Servicemen made sure to keep Lardface away from Alex's residence –which is a very smart decision on their part.

Alex is grateful. Yet, he is still angry as Lardface keeps harassing Peggy with his obscene phone calls to her.

Alex greets Mr. Deltoid, but not in his familiar playful manner.

"Good Morning, Mr. Deltoid, Sir."

"**Ah, Alex, boy!...**", Mr. Deltoid starts up.

Right now, Alex isn't focused on Mr. Deltoid's 'sing-song' sneering at him, at present. He's got an issue of bigger importance to deal with.

"**Pardon me**, Mr. Deltoid…", Alex politely interrupts him.

Lardface is staring defiantly at Alex in his angry blue eyes, which glint at him.

"**Good Morning, Alex!**", Lardface, the hypocrite, greets him.

"**Don't 'Good Morning' me, you damned bastard!**", Alex angrily counters."**Stop with your bloody obscene phone calls to Peg! iF YOU CONTINUE TO HARASS HER, i'M GOING TO REPORT YOUR ARSE TO THE GOVERNOR!** **Knock it to hell off, AND LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!**"

Mr. Deltoid is surprised to hear that Lardface has been doing this to poor Peggy.

"Have you been doing that, John? Giving Mrs. Peggy obscene calls?", he asks John, who shamelessly smirks at Alex, who glares at him.

"**Yes**, I have been giving 'Mrs. Peggy' some 'personal' calls!", Lardface shamelessly admits. He addresses Alex: "She proudly beat me in defense of your sick, twisted arse! I've even been **barred** from coming to your apartment for this 'State Watch'! But, as I've turned up the heat on her, with my 'Hot Talk', she can't handle the pressure, eh, Alex?"

"**YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID: LEAVE PEG ALONE, AND ****STOP**** CALLING HER WITH YOUR DIRTY TALK!**", Alex angrily warns him, again.

Lardface doesn't care.

"**We'll see!**", he replies.

"**NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SEE'! **_**STOP CALLING MY WIFE**_**! THAT'S IT!**", Alex rages for the last time.

Alex storms off, away from the limousine. The Servicemen are surprised to see Alex **this** angry. But only when it involves John/Lardface, like the showdown between them at the Governor's Office, that morning.

Mr. Deltoid is surprised to see that Alex isn't taking a ride in the limo.

"You're not planning to take the **bus**, are you, Alex, boy, yes?", he asks Alex.

"**Yes, Sir** – **I am**!", Alex confirms. Then softens his tone a little, as he's speaking to Mr. Deltoid: "I've been taking the bus, Brother/Sir. Plus, I don't want to ride with your damned brother next to me!"

"**I see!**", Mr. Deltoid concludes.

"Was that a **threat to me**, Alex?", Lardface sneeringly asks Alex, calling after him. "**Remember what happened at the Governor's Office between us, that morning, Alex? Do you really ****love**** and ****want**** your two kids?**"

Alex, fairly distant, hears Lardface's taunting him regarding his children. Alex turns, and glares hard at Lardface. He turns around, and continues walking to the Bus Stop.

Lardface grins in triumph. He's going to have a field day pushing Alex's buttons as he takes advantage of the situation.

"Today, the ball's in **my **court!", he comments to his older brother, P.R. Deltoid – who reminds him not to get carried away upsetting Alex.

"Your duty, John, is to **monitor **Alex's behavior. Not to **deliberately upset him!** We have to give an accurate report of our observations!"

"Yeah, **right!**", John/Lardface sneers in 'mock' agreement with Mr. Deltoid.

Later at the Office:

"**I'm sorry, Alex, boy, yes? I'm quite sure you've been under a great deal of pressure with this 'State Watch' – yes?**"

Mr. Deltoid briefly sits near Alex's desk at his government job. He chats with Alex, who's drinking his tea while taking up some files that were placed on his desk to be filed away, later.

Alex looks at Mr. Deltoid. He's serious – but clearly **disgusted** as he has to deal with Lardface.

"That's all right, Brother, Sir. You're **not** the source of me problems, Sir!", he replies. "Your bloody brother is the one upsetting me and Peg!"

"I'll sit at this empty desk several feet behind you. You've got your ankle monitor strapped on – yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Deltoid gives his weird feline-like smile.

"All right, Alex. Carry on with your work. Act like I'm not even here, yes?"

Alex manages a smirk at him.

Mr. Deltoid leaves Alex, and sits at an empty cubicle several feet from Alex's, where he can see him. The Secret Servicemen – 6 of them – sit spread out in some empty cubicles. They, too, can see Alex.

Mr. Quimby, Alex's boss, comes up to him with a document to be xeroxed.

"Alex, lad, if you please, make 15 copies of this document for my 10:00 meeting?"

"Yes, Sir. Coming right up, Sir!"

"And, lad, please bring them into the Conference Room when you've got them ready."

"**Yes, Sir**."

"Thanks, lad!"

Alex takes the document, and, gets out of his cubicle. He leaves to make the copies.

At this point, the Secret Servicemen retreat, and take a break. This is their routine once they see Alex settled down and doing his work. They'll return in a few minutes to check on him.

Mr. Deltoid momentarily leaves for a bathroom break. He finishes writing up his observations on Alex before he leaves.

A while after, Alex prepares to return to his desk. He made the copies and brought them to Mr. Quimby in the Conference Room.

Upon arriving at his desk, Alex freezes; then becomes **angry**.

Lardface is sprawled at Alex's desk, breakfasting on a cup of tea and a plain donut as he idly – yet, **deliberately **– disarranges Alex's family pictures on his desk! .

"**What are you doing at my desk?**", Alex angrily asks him, trying to maintain control of himself. "**What in bloody hell are you touching my pictures for?**"

John tries to get cute.

"I'm having some breakfast, and your desk was available…", he tells him. "What? They actually **gave** you a **big **desk? And you're just a bloody **clerk**, filing papers and running after your boss?"

Alex doesn't answer his question, which is totally out-of-line, and none of his business.

"**Look: Sit at another desk! This is ****my**** workstation!**", Alex orders him.

John smirks at him.

"¡_No es problema_, Alex!", he tells him wryly in Spanish. ("That's no problem, Alex!")

John gets up, leaving his half-eaten donut, its wrapper, used crumpled napkins and his empty Styrofoam cup with the teabag inside atop Alex's desk. There are donut crumbs, and tea circles from the Styrofoam cup all over Alex's desk.

Alex is **not **having this!

"**John!**"

Lardface looks back at him. He knows why he's being addressed.

"How can I help you, now?", he asks Alex.

"**Kindly remove your slop off my desk!**"

Lardface does so. He discerns Alex is rearranging his family pictures on his desk… when he notices one of them is missing. A very **distinct** one.

"**Where is my wedding picture?**", Alex asks, looking directly at Lardface with his cold blue _glazzies. _

"What wedding picture?", Lardface asks him, in turn, 'unsure'.

"**Don't play with me, John! Where-is-my-wedding picture?** **It was right here – unbothered – in the middle of me desk!**"

Lardface 'complies'. He 'ponders' for a moment. Then he leans over the side, towards Alex's desk garbage can. Alex does his extreme best to control his anger – which increases as Lardface continues to provoke him.

Lardface 'sorts' through the garbage – and 'finds' it. Alex's wedding photo glass has streaks of tea with milk on it. Alex seethes as he glares at Lardface, who's trying to stifle his laughter.

"It probably 'fell' into the garbage 'by accident', Alex!", Lardface shamelessly tells him as he presents his 'find' to Alex. "That's **nice!** You're posing here with 'some woman' - ?"

"**Watch that! Do watch your mouth in regards to my ****wife****!**"

"**Right**, Alex! So wonderful you're an overprotective **rape**… er, _**husband**_ to your **victi**… er…uh… **'koff!**'…your _**wife**_**!** Silly me!"

Alex takes it from him – and seizes Lardface's wrist.

"Now, you're looking for a **fight**, Alex?", Lardface challenges him.

"**Stay away from my desk! Keep your bloody hands ****off**** my things! And keep a bloody ****distance**** from me! You **_**pony**_**? Do you understand?**"

"You're **hurting me**, you know, Alex! I'll tell the Servicemen, right now!"

"**Good! Call them over! And I'll tell them ****why**** I'm hurting you! CALL THEM! You're taking advantage of this damned situation; and you're overdoing it! ENOUGH!**"

"**Release my bloody hand, you freaking ****monster****!**", Lardface orders him.

"**Then leave me to bloody hell ****alone****, and stop making trouble for me! – and my wife!**"

Alex releases his grip on Lardface's hand.

Both men glare at one another. Lardface retreats to an unoccupied cubicle several yards away from Alex's cubicle. Alex angrily takes up his wedding picture frame, and starts to clean it off with some Kleenex tissues.

Mr. Deltoid and the Servicemen, now returning, hear the commotion in Alex's area. They all go over to him. Alex is somewhat content that they've returned.

"Alex, boy? What happened? I've never seen you this irked, before!", Mr. Deltoid asks him.

"Brother, Sir: Please _skazat_… er…**tell** your Brother, John, to stop taking advantage of this situation with me and this 'State Watch'!", Alex informs him. "He's **overdoing** things with **me**, and I'm getting tired of it! He was sitting at my desk, eating and making a mess of it! And he disarranged all my family pictures on my desk, and threw my wedding photo in the **garbage!** I just squeezed his bloody hand because I'm getting sick and tired of him upsetting me! So, before he comes and tells you and the Servicemen a **different** story, **this** is what just went down between us! Speak to him, Brother, Sir! **Please!**"

Alex storms off with his wedding photo to go clean it off thoroughly.

"**Alex!**", Lardface calls out to him.

"**What do you want?**", Alex barks.

Lardface flashes at him the backwards 'V' sign – which is a rude gesture.

Alex only glares at him hard. He then leaves to clean off his picture.

Mr. Deltoid goes over to John/Lardface.

"I want to talk to you, **later**", Mr. Deltoid seriously tells him.

"I know you want to defend that damned twisted **bastard!**", John retorts.

"We are to give an **accurate **account of our observations of Alex under 'State Watch'! You're truly **overdoing** it, John! You'd better control yourself, and stop your nonsense! I'm not playing!"

"**Whatever!**", John retorts, again, totally disgusted with Deltoid's warnings.

During the course of the day, Lardface keeps out of Alex's way. Alex definitely steers clear of him.

Come lunchtime: Alex doesn't leave **any **food or drink at his desk. He doesn't trust Lardface. Who knows what the heck he can do. Spitting in his food easily comes to Alex's mind. Lardface can also swipe his drink – **juice** being the closest in color – and urinate in it.

Alex takes no chances, as it is clear they don't like each other. Alex goes out of the office, and stays where he is until it is time for him to return.

Lardface still finds other ways to irk Alex.

That afternoon, Alex is putting some documents from one of Mr. Quimby's folders in chronological order. Lardface gets up to use the rest room. He takes another direction to go there, away from Alex's desk.

Mr. Deltoid sees Alex quietly working at his desk. He writes his observations:

_**Alex quietly working at his desk. He appears to be arranging documents from his boss' file in – I'm guessing – date order. He's calm… well, he's often calm.**_

Shortly after, Lardface returns from the rest room. Other coworkers pass by Alex's desk, keeping in the aisle as they pass on.

Lardface quietly passes near Alex's desk, and, calmly looking ahead, he gives the lower part of his desk a sharp little **kick**.

Alex gets startled, and looks up: He sees Lardface's passing form as he casually, while **whistling, **returns to the desk he was sitting at.

Alex glares at him. He controls himself, and resumes organizing his boss' documents.

Later on, Lardface schemes, again, to irk Alex.

He looks up at Alex's area. Mr. Quimby is speaking to him, showing him a document he needs hand-delivered to another department in the building. Alex doesn't take notice of Lardface – which is exactly what that creep wants.

Lardface rises, again, and slips away in the opposite direction. Alex, meantime, writes on an Interoffice envelope the information where the document he was handed is going to.

As Alex writes, Lardface 'stumbles' against Alex's chair - deliberately. He makes Alex mess up his writing. In addition, some of Lardface's water from his cup spills onto the Interoffice envelope.

Alex, annoyed, looks up – and sees Lardface casually passing him by, again, reading a day-old Sun tabloid he found. Lardface is 'absorbed' reading the article.

He doesn't look back at what he did to Alex, who seethes in his seat.

"**Cut it out already, John!**", Alex yells at him.

Several staff members turn to Alex, startled at his outburst.

Once, again, Lardface gives Alex the 'backwards Victory' sign with his hand.

Alex, fed up, starts to take up a magazine off his desk to fling it at Lardface – when some coworkers (unintentionally) walk past Lardface, getting in the way, which frustrates Alex.

Alex now cannot throw the magazine at Lardface, because he'll accidentally hit either of the coworkers walking past.

Like earlier, the Secret Servicemen and Mr. Deltoid stepped away from the area. Now, they return with Styrofoam cups of tea and/or coffee.

Lardface took advantage of that opportunity with his brother and the Servicemen out of sight to hassle Alex, once again.

Disgusted, Alex slams down the magazine on his desk. He must now retrieve a dry Interoffice envelope, and is forced to **rewrite** the Department information of where the document is to be hand-delivered.

Meantime, Lardface goes outside of the building for a smoke break. He's pleased with causing sufficient trouble for Alex, today.


	26. Rest Period

"Rest Period"

Late that afternoon, following his aggravating day at work, with Lardface upsetting him, Alex relaxes at home...

Well – he **tries** to relax… that, also, being impossible as he's under watch there, too.

At present, Alex is relaxing with Peggy and the children in their living room – all are sleeping.

Alex and Peggy sleep on the sofa, stretched out. Alex Jr. sleeps in his playpen, and Auberine in her bassinette – both children near their parents.

Music plays at a low volume from Alex's stereo. It is a waltz from Tchaikovsky.

Alex stirs in his slumber. He moans a bit, and stretches his body a little. He's got one arm about Peggy. The other is under his head.

He opens his ice blue _glazzies_, which glint in the room's natural light. Alex looks about him – first, at Peggy, who's soft head rests on his chest. Then, at Alex and Auberine sleeping in their respective 'beds'. The two offspring are okay.

Then, Alex's _glazzies_ shift to across the room:

Also present – and **sleeping** – are Ms. Hibbert and Ms. Crompton! The tall Ms. Hibbert sleeps in the recliner; short and plump Ms. Crompton sleeps on the loveseat. Both matrons have fleece blankets over them. The matrons appear snug and toasty under them.

Alex's eyes are on them for a bit. He notices their small notebooks – and pens – have dropped onto the floor.

Alex quietly sniggers, watching the two women sleep. It's amazing that they do that, too! – being so zealous in observing him under this 'State Watch'.

Alex sighs, and, turning his head back to the center, closes his eyes – and relaxes, listening to the classical music softly playing. He'd like to hum a bit – but forgoes it as everyone in the living room is sleeping.

He focuses on the room's peace and quiet… which will be short-lived.

Ms. Hibbert stirs a bit. Then starts with a **squawk**, and jolts awake in the recliner. She nervously looks about her, holding the fleece blanket about her.

"**Don't try to get up so quickly, Missus. You'll get ****dizzy****…**", a familiar male voice calmly tells her.

"I _**fell asleep?**_", Ms. Hibbert muses, almost ashamed for sleeping. "How could **that **happen?"

"You both saw the four of us **sleeping**. And the apartment is quite warm and comfortable… and with you both under those fleece blankets..." 

Ms. Hibbert sits up, and looks in the direction of the smooth voice speaking to her. Alex is looking at her with those blue _glazzies _of his.

Ms. Hibbert then discerns how warm and comfortable she actually is. She smiles as she looks down at the fleece blanket over her.

"Ah, yes! How sweet of Mrs. Peggy to cover us!", she gushes. She looks up at Alex, and smiles. Alex smirks in turn.

"**Oh?** **Peg** covered **you**, and the other Missus – did she?", Alex asks her.

"I'm quite certain she **did!** You've got such a darling wife! 'Tis a **pity** she's married to a **rogue** as **you!**"

"Mm! It is a pity, indeed! – By the way… **I **covered both of you", Alex admits.

"You **what?**"

"Yes, Missus. It was I who covered you both."

Ms. Hibbert regards Alex – who calmly regards her – in total disbelief.

"**Huh! Well!**", she snorts.

Alex smirks, chuckling. He wasn't expecting to hear 'Thank you' expressed to him. He knew it. He takes it all in stride.

"So, you two ladies were _**sleeping on the job**_, eh? When you should be _**watching me**_!", he tells her. "Don't worry. I wouldn't tell the Governor – right?."

Alex draws the covers over him and Peggy, who continues to sleep. He continues to relax.

Ms. Hibbert isn't too happy to learn Alex was the one who covered them both. He also didn't throw them out of his apartment, either – although it is now 5:45 PM.

That means, Alex is (rather) **nice. **

Alex being nice **contrasts** greatly from how the State wants to describe him: as the notorious juvenile hoodlum, and 'brutal bastard' (according to Chief Barnes), of all London.

For Alex to be described as **nice** goes totally against the grain.

Ms. Hibbert snootily glares at Alex. Then rises off the couch, and hastens over to Ms. Crompton on the loveseat. She awakens her.

"Crompton? **Crompton!**", she whispers, shaking her arm.

Ms. Crompton groggily stirs, and awakens.

"It's time for us to leave! We both **dozed off!**", Ms. Hibbert tells her, complaining in a whisper.

"**WHAT?**", Ms. Crompton utters, whispering, throwing off the fleece blanket, and rising. "**How could that happen?**"

"Because you're both tired from this bloody 'State Watch' on me!", Alex playfully responds in his familiar low voice.

Both matrons turn in Alex's direction as he speaks to them. His eyes are closed, yet he's awake.

"You're bound to be tired, ladies – because you've seen sufficient proof what Peg and I've been trying to tell you: **I'm changed**. I'm a good husband, father, and son. But none of you want to believe me. So – and welly welly well: I _messel _at the end of your 'State Watch', you'll all be 'worn out' – yes?"

Alex opens his _glazzies_, and looks at the women, who now scowl at him. He smirks at them.

The matrons are angry, and start collecting their items, and put on their shoes.

"You have some nerve to **insult** us! – you vicious **hoodlum!**", Ms. Crompton angrily tells him in a low voice.

"I'm not insulting you, ladies. I'm only being **honest**: All of you are 'burning yourselves out' with this 'State Watch'. Don't you have enough proof of what I've been telling you from the start? – along with my wife? Mm?"

Alex's charm and relaxed manner annoys the matrons, who get to their feet.

"Let's get out of here, Hibbert! We'll be back **tomorrow!**", Ms. Crompton first addresses Ms. Hibbert; then Alex – who coolly reminds them:

"No, no: **Saturday.** Nigel returns tomorrow with me. Have you both forgotten? I'm getting to know the 'State Watch' schedule real _horrorshow_, now!"

Alex smirks, chuckling. Disgusted, the matrons begin to storm out of the DeLarges' apartment.

"**Good Evening, Mr. DeLarge!**", Ms. Crompton sputters.

She and Ms. Hibbert angrily storm towards the door – when Ms. Hibbert stops, and looks back at him.

"Oh, yes: **Thank you **for your bleedin' hospitality!", she angrily tells Alex, who continues to regard them.

"That's all right, love. That must've been difficult for you to tell me that!", Alex playfully – yet **truthfully **– counters, giving her a wink.

At the wink, the matrons gasp; then are infuriated.

"**You fresh thing!**", Ms. Crompton tells him.

"If it weren't for your sleeping wife and children present, I'll throw me purse at ya!", Ms. Hibbert threatens.

Ms. Hibbert is about to slam the door – but remembers the other 'innocent' sleepers present. She quietly shuts the door; then storms off with her partner. Their complaints are faintly heard as they leave.

Alex chuckles, once again. He truly wasn't being rude: He was just telling them the truth.

"I guess I'm an honest **sociopath**, for a change, then?", Alex playfully muses to himself.

He sighs; then continues to relax a bit more with his sleeping family.


	27. Finally Friday

"Finally Friday"

It is a rainy evening for 'Bath Night'.

Alex is in the bathtub, waiting for his shy wife to join him (and **two years** she's shared baths with him, folks).

However, he's not relaxing at the moment, but in deep concentration. He's gazing intently toward the lower portion of the tub.

Alex carefully raises his right foot out of the water. By his ankle he has what appears to be small plastic – or plastic bags – securely **duct taped** over his ankle monitor.

Alex closely observes to see whether his devised 'protection' for it is actually waterproof. He doesn't notice Peggy at the doorway. She's in her robe, and has two glasses of pink lemonade (!) – their favorite drink.

"**It's ****not**** wet, Alex, is it?**", Peggy's voice inquires – starting Alex from his concentration on it. He turns his blue-eyed gaze to his wife, who places the glasses on a chair near the tub.

"I hope not, Peggy-Leggy", Alex replies, turning his attention back to the wrapped monitor on his ankle. "I've secured it as best I could with plastic bags and duct tape to protect it, love."

Peggy observes the wrapped monitor in her typical pensive silence.

Alex turns to her, and smirks.

"**Like it?**", he playfully asks her, disrupting her thoughts. Alex wiggles his toes at her.

Peggy giggles at Alex being silly. She prepares to leave the bathroom briefly.

"I'll call the Monitoring Office and find out if the monitor is still working, as you're in the bath?", she ponders. "Just to make sure."

"**What on earth for? **Ruin our 'Bath Night' over **this?**"

Alex rests his foot back into the water. Then gently takes Peggy by her wrist, and draws her closer to the tub. Alex gently makes her sit at the tub's edge. He is serious.

"All week, Peg, I've been **waiting** for tonight! Haven't **you**, my lovely? Hm?"

Alex embraces her. He's totally stressed out from the entire week's aggravation of being under 'State Watch'. His head is on her bosom. His _glazzies_ are closed.

Peggy, naturally, takes pity on her husband. She embraces him, and caresses his hair.

"**Ohh! You poor dear!**", she utters.

Alex savors his wife's tender affections. He sighs.

However, unseen by Peggy, Alex **smirks **as he, **stealthily**, draws her into the bath with her robe on.

Peggy **screams**.

Alex **laughs**. He fully embraces Peggy, and cuddles her as he lies back in the water with her.

**The Surveillance Unit**

The Night Staff overhear on their audio equipment Peggy's scream.

"Something's** happened! **Mrs. DeLarge just** screamed!**", one of the team members cry.

"DeLarge probably **hit **her!", another team member muses. "**Let's go!**"

Just as those two start to rise to notify the Police Unit some 'negative action' going on at the DeLarge household, they are told to stop.

"Wait a minute! Listen to **that!**", a third member utters – in total disgust.

Peggy voice is heard, playfully _**whining**_.

"_**Ohhh! My robe's soaking **_**wet**_**, Alex**_**! **_**How could you… No! **_**NO! **_**Alex, stop! **_**ALEX!**"

Everyone listens – and hears Alex making playful 'kissing' sounds at Peggy, who's giggling.

"_**Two years, Peg, and you're still shy of me?**_", Alex's voice is heard playfully asking her.

"_**It's because you're too **__**cute**__**! Especially when you're in the bath…**_"

Peggy playfully **squeaks**.

"_**Really? – You're practically **__**blushing**__**, Peg? How **__**dobby**__**! I've waited to relax with you this way **__**all week**__**, Peggy, love! – Mm? **_"

Peggy dreamily sighs. Alex gently chuckles.

The two team members who were hurrying to get the Police disgustedly sit back down in their seats.

"Oh, **God!** They're **playing**, **again****?**", a team member complains, annoyed.

"You've all forgotten tonight's their 'Bath Night'!", another team member sneers.

"You mean their '_**Baby-Making **_Night'!", a fourth member complains. "Just when we thought Alex 'smacked' her, or 'popped' her a good one! **Dammit!**"

"Thank God this 'audio surveillance' doesn't capture sounds all the way in their **bedroom!** I'd probably be **throwing-up**, at that point!", yet another member complains.

"The whole damned week went by! And Alex didn't **pop **her, nor ill-treat his kids!", the first member complains. "What the hell is this?"

**Circa 10:30 PM**

It is raining outside a steady rainfall.

Alex and Peggy are sound asleep.

Alex embraces Peggy from behind. His head rests on her pillow. Peggy's hand tenderly holds her husband's wrist.

Ever-modest Peggy is wearing just her bathrobe – a **dry** one, as Alex soaked the previous one she wore by pulling her into the bath with him.

The tender couple's soft breathing is heard against the sound of the rainfall outside. They are warm and snug under their blanket.

The telephone at Peggy's bedside table rings. The ringer is set on low, so that Alex Jr. and Auberine are not disturbed by the noise.

The couple stirs, groaning at being unnecessarily awakened by the ringing.

Peggy becomes a bit uneasy. She suspects who the selfish Caller is.

Alex, very tired from his lovemaking, emits a weary groan; followed by a low grunt as he changes position, and drifts back to sleep.

Peggy answers the phone.

"Hello?", she drowsily utters.

"**You're in ****bed**** with him, are you? Did he ****lay**** with you, yet?**", the familiar male voice sneeringly asks on the other end."**You both did 'the Nasty'?**"

Peggy gets scared. She gasps aloud.

"_**You, **_**again? At this time of night?**", she asks – deliberately, so Alex can hear her.

Alex does, opening his eyes, and turning to face his wife. He senses something is wrong.

Peggy turns to Alex, and lies down beside him. She positions the phone so Alex can hear the obscene 'Caller' on the other end – who is familiar. Alex now hears the conversation:

"**I know you spread your legs for 'im, eh? How can you love and sleep with that raping ****monster**** you married? Perhaps, love: Did he just rape **_**you**_**? He made you cry 'rape'?"**

Peggy **gasps **in fear. Alex, however, is angered. He takes the phone from his wife's grip.

"**You want to talk to **_**me**_**, you bloody bastard? Didn't I tell you to stop harassing my wife?**"

"**I'm not done, yet, with your sorry, no-good, low-life arse! And your wife's pretty stupid to love and protect a ****rapist****! So, Alex: How was the 'rape session', eh? Ya raped her hard? You're giving her yet another 'puppy' for your litter?"**

** "LOOK, DON'T CALL HERE, ANYMORE, YOU BLEEDING BASTARD!**", Alex shouts into the phone – then hangs up on John/Lardface.

Alex takes out the connecting wire from the phone, lets it drop, then slams the phone down on the receiver.

Peggy is scared as Lardface keeps calling their home.

Alex sees his very timid wife trembling.

"**Come, love…**", he lovingly addresses her.

Peggy goes into Alex's arms. She begins to cry.

"I'm sorry, love, for my **language**", Alex apologizes to her as he cuddles her.

"I'm not worried about what you said, Alex… I'm just **scared**!", Peggy weeps.

"Don't be _poogly_, my _dobby zheena_. I wouldn't let that _grahzny bratchney_ come anywhere near you! That bastard's angry because you defended me for what he did to me; and that he can't come to our apartment! But I won't let him near you, Leggy, love! Don't worry!"

Alex is looking at Peggy, who cries more at another fearful thought.

"I don't want you to fight with him, either, and you go to jail!", she adds.

Alex knows and understands her fear. He doesn't want that, either. He knows that he's being provoked to go commit violence, again, so the State could break up their unusual, yet loving, family.

Right now, Alex wants to focus on his new family life.

"**Shhhhhhh… **Calm down, Leg. I'm **right here**, Leggy, love", Alex gently tells Peggy as he consoles her.

"**Go to sleep**, my lovely", he tells her. "Let's you and me get some _spatchka_ Right right?"

Peggy whimpers, sniffling. She snuggles closer against her husband. Her soft head is right under his chin. At least, she calms down.

Then, Alex begins to whistle a tune. It is the tune he whistled as he was returning to his apartment – two years ago – the night following his ultraviolent evening with his Droogs (_*as in the movie_): attacking the tramp; fighting with Billy-Boy and Company; stealing the Durango 95; attacking Mr. and Mrs. Alexander in their home.

His whistling seems to calm Peggy from her crying, for she gradually gets quiet.

Alex opens his eyes, and looks at Peggy, who is snuggled against him. She has dropped asleep.

Enamored at his wife's winsome appeal, Alex chuckles again as he cuddles her, and plants a kiss on her forehead.

Alex finally settles down, and goes to sleep.

The married lovers sleep in their embrace. It continues to rain outside.


	28. At the Supermarket

"At the Supermarket"

(**NOTE: I dedicate this chapter to Letitbexo. You'll see why! Don't worry. I'll only use the expression ****once****.**)

Saturday.

The entire DeLarge family is at the Cost Cutters supermarket in their neighborhood. That includes Pee and Em. Peggy is still trying to bring her in-laws together with their grandchildren, and, of course, their only child of 19 years. The Senior DeLarges are still a bit uncomfortable with this 'closeness' – but Peggy is determined to try make it work.

They are all a **family**. And with Alex and Peggy's young ones, their family is increasing. Peggy wants to help them (Alex and, notably, his parents) all **bond**.

Even more so, as Alex has resumed attending Church.

"_**The family that prays together, **__**stays**__** together**_", so goes the familiar adage.

Peggy is wearing a brown coat, a nice green plaid jumper to her knees, red sweater, and tan-colored boots. She pushes the shopping cart with Alex Jr. seated in the front. Inside the large shopping cart is Auberine's portable baby carrier. There is sufficient space to put the goods in, despite the size of the infant carrier.

Daddy-dearest Alex is wearing a brown leather coat, navy pullover, dark-colored denims, white socks, and brown Oxfords. He holds Baby Auberine over his shoulder. His hand supports her neck and back. Auberine is awake, and wrapped thoroughly in her baby blanket as the supermarket is usually cold. She is awake, and comfortably nestled on her youthful father's shoulder. She squeaks and snorts while sucking on her pacifier.

"Little Alex, Jr." is happy and excited to be at the supermarket. He observes everything about him. He's wearing a warmly lined jacket, which keeps him warm and comfortable.

A voice startles Alex and Peggy from behind them.

"**Are you supporting the baby's back, young man?**"

Alex and Peggy turn around – and see the 'Mrs. Grundy'-like Ms. Hibbert approaching them, pushing her shopping cart. She's shopping, too. But she's definitely on the watch for Alex.

"**Yes,** Missus", Alex replies. He gives 'Breenie' a gentle pat with his arm that's supporting her, showing Ms. Hibbert as proof.

Ms. Hibbert nods politely at Peggy, who greets her.

"Good Morning, Missus."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Peggy", Ms. Hibbert nicely greets Mrs. DeLarge. "Is the baby properly covered in this cold market, dear?"

"Yes, Missus. She is. Thanks."

Ms. Hibbert smiles at Peggy. She then becomes somber, again, as she addresses Mr. DeLarge.

"Carry on with your shopping. We're keeping our eyes on **you!**"

"**Yes, Ma'am!**", Alex playfully responds, giving her a salute. She's in charge.

Ms. Hibbert disgustedly snorts at him.

Peggy giggles. Alex smirks at her. He's trying to keep his calm by being silly, a little.

"**Mrs. Peggy!**", another mature female voice addresses Peggy.

Alex and Peggy turn – and see Ms. Crompton striding over to them. Ms. Hibbert stands back with her shopping cart.

Portly Ms. Crompton nods at Peggy, with a polite smile. Peggy gives a slight curtsey.

"Hello, Missus", Peggy greets her.

"Hello, Mrs. Peggy."

Ms. Crompton gets serious as she stands before Alex.

"**Mr. DeLarge! Young man!**", she primly addresses him.

"Hello, Missus!", he greets her.

The two matrons move over to Alex, and tenderly observe the DeLarge infant relaxing on her Dadda's shoulder. She chortles and squeaks at them. Alex positions himself for the matrons to have a good view of his baby daughter. The matrons smile and fawn over her.

They also pat Little Alex Jr.'s head, not forgetting him.

Of course, they don't hesitate to snarl at Daddy DeLarge.

"I take it that Breenie's in '**good hands**'- is she?", Ms. Crompton asks Alex, who remains calm as he's being stared down by both matrons.

Alex smirks.

"You _think_ so, Missus?", he simply asks her. He gestures with his eyes towards the infant enjoying being on her father's shoulder, who he tenderly caresses.

Ms. Crompton and Ms. Hibbert watch Alex and Peggy standing before them with their children. The couple's wedding rings are in view.

Both matrons are **repulsed** at the success of this odd pairing.

"**Ugh**! Is something **wrong** with this picture?", Ms. Hibbert complains.

Ms. Crompton, pulling out her notepad and pen, rolls her eyes as she writes up her notes.

Alex and Peggy regard the matrons, puzzled at their attitudes.

Just then, Pee's voice is heard calling out to the couple.

"**Alex! Son!**"

Alex and Peggy follow Pee's voice. They see him and Em preparing to go the cashiers.

"**Em and I are going to cash out, and drop the goods home! Then I'll come back and pick you all up!**"

"**Righty right, Pee!**", Alex calls back to him. "Peg and I just started shopping!"

Em pipes up, seeing the matrons.

"**Peggy, sweetheart: Ask your two ladies if they need a lift home? They don't have much goods, it seems, like**", she calls out to Peggy.

Peggy turns and asks Ms. Hibbert and Crompton if they're ready to cash out, and would like Pee and Em to give them a ride. The matrons are honored.

"**No, no, Missus D.! I've got me car! Thanks so much for the thought!**", Ms. Hibbert chirps at Em, who bows with a smile.

The matrons turn smilingly to the couple.

"Such beautiful **parents**! You're lucky to have such wonderful **in-laws**, Mrs. Peggy!", Ms. Hibbert gushes at Peggy, who gives a modest smile.

Alex calmly regards the matrons. He's aware they deliberately excluded him from the compliments.

The matrons haven't forgotten Alex. They do give him a hard look – as if reminding Alex: '_**A pity **__**you**__** didn't take after your parents**_!'

They walk off.

Again, poor Alex takes it all in stride.

Now, Alex and Peggy move over toward the supermarket's Produce section.

The Secret Servicemen pull out their walkie-talkies and radio each other:

"**DeLarge is heading to the Produce section with his wife and children. Over.**"

"**Take your positions. DeLarge is moving toward the Produce section. Over.**"

The Secret Servicemen monitor Alex's presence in the Supermarket. Three of them remain in the Produce area. One of them shops, but remains highly attentive. None of them are smiling.

Right now, as the (Junior) DeLarges check out the vegetables (this time, heads of Romaine lettuce), "Little Alex, Jr." carefully stretches over and touches the green leafy vegetables lined before him.

The precocious youngster, unnoticed by his parents, has torn off three lettuce leaves. He chortles happily as he holds out to Alex and Peggy his green 'finds'.

"**Junior!**", Alex exclaims. "This one's ripping off the leaves from the Romaine lettuce, here, Peg!"

"**Lexy, no!**", Peggy gently admonishes the youngster. She tries to take the leaves from him. He begins to whimper, and holds them closer to him. He wants to keep them.

"Maybe, Alex, we should take the lettuce that Lexy ripped the leaves off of", Peggy suggests.

"Righty right, Peg. But, **which one**?", Alex asks, studying the varied heads of Romaine lettuce before him. From which of these did Alex Jr. pull the leaves off?

Alex and Peggy caress and play with their beloved son, who enjoys his Dadda and Mum's affections.

Peggy strolls over to the Fruit section. She's at her own pace as she likes to shop and cook.

However, Alex is mindful that it's cold in this section, and is worried for the two children. Particularly Auberine, as she's a newborn – now, a **month-old**.

"Leg: I'll wait outside of this section, my lovely. It's fairly cold in here – especially for this _malenky_ one on me shoulder, here. You'll _viddy _me", Alex tells her, using Nadsat.

"You're right! I won't be too long here, with Lexy", Peggy replies.

Alex leaves the Produce area, and goes right outside in the aisles, where the air is warm. The 19 year-old father leans against a counter, as he carefully cradles Auberine in his arms. His upper arm tenderly supports her head and neck. The cute blue-eyed infant looks up at her charming, handsome Dadda. She snorts and chortles at him.

Alex smiles, chuckling. He gives her a gentle tickle with his finger. She emits a tiny squeak, and another snort.

The Secret Servicemen see Alex has left the Produce section, and radio each other that he's out in the aisle with his infant daughter. Alex shortly gazes up, and notices three men standing about are keeping watch on him.

Also watching him are several shoppers, who know who he is. Alex calmly regards them. He sees many of them nudging their partners, associates, or whomever they are with, and whispering 'stuff' about him:

"**Oh, God!** Isn't that that **hoodlum** who's married, now, with **two** kids?"

"**Yes!** Let's don't pass by him!"

"**GASP! ** **DeLarge!** – I'm going the other way! See you in the next aisle!"  
>"I don't think he'll do anything. He's a <strong>family boy<strong>, now."

"Isn't he under that 'State Watch'? – Should he even **be** with his children?"

"What girl would be crazy enough to marry **him**? Let alone, **have babies** with him?"

"I'm **curious!** Le'mmee see him! I wanna see his **baby** he's holding!"

"Where's his **wife?** Did she come with him?"

"Have you seen his **son**? The child is the 'spitting image' of **him!**"

"Two sweet children! And the father is such a bloody **creep!**"

"His wife is a pretty girl. What the hell is she doing with **him?**!"

( Whispered softly: "Does she know he's a murderer and **rapist?**")

" _**'Sigh!'**_ He's **cute!**"

" _**'Sigh!' **_ I **know!** But he's **taken!** Fiddlesticks!" (* two teenaged girls speaking about Alex)

"God! He's so damned **good-looking!** – yet so **bad! Why?**"

Those are the assorted comments of the 'tongue-waggers'.

A few smile, which Alex returns the smile.

Others kind of 'sneak up' on him to catch a glimpse of Auberine in his arms. Alex often catches the 'sneakers', as he turns and faces them. Some nervously retreat. Others boldly look at the infant; then gawk at Alex, himself. Again, Alex would calmly regard them with a serious expression. He knows people are curious to see the notorious hoodlum as a married teen father with his two young children. Alex doesn't say anything, nor does he verbally complain.

One of the 'sneakers' is from Alex's bad past. It is Marty from the MelOdia Pop-Disk Bootik record shop. Today, she's shopping with her boyfriend. Despite she's got a man in her life, she's still jealous whenever she encounters the married Alex with his wife and, now, their two children.

Alex caught Marty trying to glimpse at Baby Auberine, peeping over Alex's shoulder as she was quietly approaching with her shopping cart. He happened to turn, and catch her. Marty **gasps**, and withdraws from her ex-Playmate, who only regards her with a solemn look.

Just then, Marty's boyfriend comes up. He puts his arm about his brunette, and she's is happy. Marty (intentionally) kisses her boyfriend – in Alex's view. Alex remains calm, and **unaffected**. His wife is not far away, being in the Produce section. In fact, Alex can **see** her from where he is. She's looking at a package of blueberries in her possession. She allows Baby Alex to touch it – and he's delighted.

Then Marty openly complains out loud:

"Don't you find it **sickening**, love, when people like to 'show off' what they've got? Some people think they're so bloody **special!**"

"Er, **who's** showing off, love?", Marty's puzzled boyfriend asks her, putting what he's holding into Marty's cart. He, too, has dark brown hair.

"Oh, **no one**, in particular, Colin! But there **are **people who love to show off! You know: With their **cars.** Their **jobs. **Their **wives **or **husbands. **Their **kids. **It's **all-around!** And I find it bloody **sickening **when these showoffs push their 'gifts' in other people's faces**!**", Marty insists.

She strolls past Alex, pushing the cart, while keeping her head straight as she complains. She gives a brief stomp of her foot, and gives him a brief cutting look, with the proverbial 'daggers' in her eyes.

Alex is looking directly at Marty. Seeing Alex cradling Baby Auberine made her **angrier**.

Alex remains silent. He doesn't hurl back remarks of any kind. His new life is, indeed, established. His new family life makes him **happy**.

To make things worse: Peggy (innocently) returns, wheeling the cart with Alex Jr. seated in it. Marty notices Alex Jr.'s total resemblance to his father – and Alex smirking at Peggy as she comes toward him.

**Two years** have passed. And Marty (and Sonietta) **still** can't get over Alex _fillying _with them in his bed. The two girls have moved on, since then, and it was all fun and games to ignore him. Now, Alex got the 'better deal' – and they're **jealous**. 

Marty glares hard at him; then turns up her nose at him in scorn as she angrily strolls off.

Poor Colin hastens after her, totally confused by her sudden annoyance. He has no inkling of what went on before he entered the picture with Marty – two years later. He innocently hastens past Marty's ex 'boy-toy' – who calmly draws back, holding his child, so he can get to his hotheaded girlfriend.

Alex smirks upon seeing his 'lovely' lady before him.

"Are you finished in that area, Leggy, love?", he asks her.

"Yes, Alex. Sorry for staying a bit there," Peggy apologizes, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Alex gives Peggy a brief kiss. Peggy blushes. She then brightens.

"**Look, Alex!**"

Peggy shows her handsome husband a very small orange. She smiles.

"Hmm! That's a _malenky_ **orange** you have in your _rooker_, love!", Alex tells her.

"It's called a **clementine** – Auberine's middle name!", Peggy confirms. "We named her after **this**, Alex, love!"

Alex smirks as he holds it, and marvels at it. Peggy talks to Auberine, showing her the fruit that is, now, her name.

"See, 'Breenie', love? Dadda and Mum named you after this tiny little fruit, called a **clementine! **See, sweetie?"

Alex regards his baby girl he's cradling. He smirks while displaying the clementine before her. Auberine's eyes follow the small orange fruit in her Dadda's fingers.

"See that? That's your middle _eemya_, my darling! **Clemmy-Clem!**", he playfully calls her, teasing in his familiar style.

Auberine 'laughs', cooing at her charming Pee. Peggy giggles at Alex's playful naming of Clementine. Alex chuckles.

"You're **silly**, Alex!"

"You like that, eh?"

Poor Alex Jr. looks on as his parents play with Auberine and the Clementine, which Peggy puts in the cart to purchase.

His parents haven't forgotten him. They smile at him. Alex caresses his son's fair hair, and his face. Alex Jr. blushes, too, like his mother.

Alex and Peggy finally walk on, and resume their grocery shopping.

The Secret Servicemen follow the couple – particularly Alex – there, too. The Servicemen who was shopping continues to do so while keeping tabs on Alex.

Alex ignores them all - not out of spite. He's just going about his life, as normal, and lets the Servicemen go about their work.

The DeLarges go into the Dairy aisle. Little Alex Jr. looks about him in delight.

Alex takes up two gallon-size bottles of milk, one-by-one. Alex Jr. sees him doing this. He wants to touch the milk bottles. Alex Sr., who is strong, holds out one for him to touch – which Alex Jr. stretches his little hand out, and does so.

The youngster squeals in delight. Alex smirks at him as he puts the bottles in the shopping cart.


	29. The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2012, ACO fanfiction readers and writers, and mixed nuts! :P **

**To regulars: WeasleyBoys, Letitbexo, Gildedbutterfly16, Nova Sinfonia.**

**To writers of the new stories I've commented on: CosmeticDoll ("The Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter") and Insertkickassnamehere (thanks for responding, and updating "Setting the Dollhouse on Fire"). **

**I just want to give a 'hello' and mention to those who liked "A Dark Secret": Kassanova, Faeriemaiden96, , Nell Stardust, and Bibliophilechild. And those whose names I haven't mentioned, sorry! - and 'hello', too!**

**We're all hoping for, and looking forward to a good year with more interesting "Clockwork Orange" fictions from all. I can hardly wait!**

* * *

><p>Saturday – early afternoon – The Governor's Office.<p>

Nigel is waiting to attend a Staff meeting with the Governor. The meeting regards the

'State Watch' members turning in their reports of their observations of Alex for that week.

The Governor hasn't arrived, yet.

John/"Lardface" has arrived for the meeting, as well. He meets Nigel waiting for him. John does not like Nigel that much. He only deals with him for work-related reasons, only. Perhaps that's due to Nigel's snootiness; or his prestige and credentials as a social worker. Perhaps it's Nigel's 'priggish' behavior. Perhaps it's a combination of the three reasons.

And, perhaps, John just simply doesn't like him.

"Good afternoon, John", Nigel greets him with his familiar air and smirk.

"Oh – Good afternoon, Nigel", John greets him in return, out of politeness.

"You're waiting to see the Governor, too, eh? With your observations of Alex, that bloody bastard!", John tells him.

"That's right", Nigel replies. "Actually, while we wait for the Governor, perhaps you and I, as we're both alone, now, could have a little 'chat' between us, John?"

John is a bit surprised at Nigel's needing to speak with him.

"You need to 'chat' with _**me**_?", John inquires. "About what?"

Nigel pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. He suspects a confrontation is likely to result from this conversation.

"It's about those 'personal phone conversations' you give to Mrs. DeLarge in the afternoons. You need to stop doing that. Effective: **Immediately**, as of **now**."

Nigel looks directly at Lardface with his piercing cold hazel eyes.

Lardface isn't pleased with Nigel telling him about his obscene phone calls to Peggy.

"_**I beg your pardon**_**?**", Lardface asks Nigel, who remains steadfast.

"You heard what I said, John: **Stop making those obscene phone calls to Mrs. DeLarge**".

Lardface glares hard at Nigel, who stares back at him.

"How the hell do **you** know about my little 'chats' with Mrs. DeLarge, Mr. Holland, prissy Social Worker?", Lardface derisively asks Nigel, who remains calm, but is frank.

"Alex told me."

"Of course that raping bastard will tell you! He's been confiding in you. And, what? – You feel **sorry** for him, now?"

"**John**: I know of the calls not only from Alex: I am **present** with him at work when his wife calls him **in tears!**

"The **Police** at the Precinct are also aware of the calls. The Police who are 'eavesdropping' on Alex at home, can hear Mrs. DeLarge's screams and crying whenever you call in the afternoon – and **at ****night****!** Alex confronted you on one of your night calls. And he told me **all **of your dialogue is **obscene****! **Alex is threatening – and he's within his right – to complain about you to the **Governor!**

"That's why, I'm warning you to 'cease and desist' from calling Mrs. DeLarge and talking 'smut' with her! – That is, **if** you wish to keep your job, John! It doesn't look good for you – **at all!**"

Nigel regards Lardface as he concludes his warning to him. His cold hazel orbs pierce into Lardface's dark ones. This situation is serious.

Lardface, naturally, becomes angry with Nigel.

"You and the Governor **both witnessed** what that wench did to me in the park in defense of that twisted bastard she married!", John asserts. "Then **you** had me barred from coming to her apartment with my brother, changing the Governor's arrangement! Why the hell must **she **go scot-free after what she did to **me**?"

"Because she's **a female**, John!", Nigel retorts. "You're seeking to get revenge on her for defending her husband! You made that clear to her when she and Alex were here that morning with their children! You said you were going 'to deal with her later' for her beating you in the Park! **That** is considered, no doubt, a **threat!**"

"You're bleedin' right I threatened the little blonde bitch for what she did to me!"

"**And: **On top of that, you asked her a vulgar question regarding her intimate relations with her husband! As a Social Worker, would it be right for me to put her in 'harm's way' if you and your brother came to their apartment to check on her, John? I'm not worried about your brother. It's **you** I'm concerned about since it's very clear and obvious you want to get back at Mrs. DeLarge for what happened in the Park!"

Lardface glares hard at Nigel, who continues:

"The Governor already apologized for what happened between you and her… and I feel bad, too. But, understandably, John, she was defending her husband for what you did to him at the demonstration of the Ludovico Technique!

"Say your brother, Paul Reilly, underwent the same Ludovico Treatment. If somebody, in the Demonstration, came up and smacked him in front of the audience; then forced him to lick under his shoe, and P.R. told you about it, wouldn't **you **want to beat the tar out of the bastard who made your brother suffer? In all honesty, John: **Wouldn't you?**"

"You bleedin' _**pansy**_! I did that to the bastard **before** that wench came into his life!"

"**Right!** And, now, she **is** in Alex's life! Alex told her about the Demonstration! And that day in the Park, you were taunting him about it in her presence! The Governor and I saw and heard your taunts!

"All right! Let's reverse the genders! If that were **my wife** that happened to, and she told me about it; and the female wench who did that to her were taunting her in my presence, I would be quite angry! I won't fight her, as she's a female. But, most certainly, **I** would be **hollering **at her, and **insulting **her non-stop!"

Lardface smirks at Nigel.

"Right, Holland. You're **right**. If that were your wife, you'd be defending her. **If **you **had** a damned **wife**, to start with!.."

"**Look, John!** Don't **digress** from the subject…!"

John strides over to Nigel with a sneer.

"No! I **want** to **digress** from the subject! Let's talk a bit about **you!** At least Alex DeLarge, that bleeding bastard, has something over you, Holland: He got himself a wife! I'm sure he raped her to accomplish that, no doubt. But, he's got himself a lassie! What the hell do you have to show for all the years you've 'kissed up' to the State? _**Awards? Trinkets? Certificates**_, and all that assorted b.s. you can pick up at any bloody card and Stationer's shoppe? And all those with your damned name emblazoned on them?"

"Don't compare **me** to Alexander DeLarge! **He** is a **rapist! **I'm **not!** There is **no comparison **between us! Despite that my personal life isn't any of your bloody business, John, you know damned well I'm not going to rape any woman to get a mate! I also find it hard to believe that Alex would do that to Peggy – seeing how those two deeply love one another!"

"I wouldn't put anything past DeLarge, that raping bastard! But as regards **you**, Holland: A good-looking man as you not having a **wife all these years?** Everybody in the Government and State inner circle know that you just hit your '30's, and have nothing to show for it but your damned work and prissyness! People are talking about you, Holland! I'm no 'looker', for sure! But I've 'been around'! I've **scored** many times over with women! What the hell have **you **done, besides preening yourself in your pinstripes?"

"What in bloody hell does everybody want me to do? Drag a woman off the street, and force her to be with me? What? You **want** me to be Alex, then? I have no intentions of going to jail, and sullying my reputation **and **name! I guess you'll all have to continue talking about me!

"And as regards my warning to you about upsetting Peggy with your dirty phone calls, ignore the warnings at your own risk! You want to lose your job? You want to go to **jail? **Not my problem, John!"

"Look, Holland: You and Alex can go 'piss off' for all I bloody care! I don't have anything to lose, really! You can go ahead and fuss over your reputation, your name, and all those blasted awards and trinkets you enjoy collecting – like some damned little girl with her doll collection! Ya bleedin' pansy!"

Nigel glares at Lardface.

"Watch yourself, John! You keep calling me a **pansy! **Take care I might **surprise** you on that one!", Nigel reminds him. He tries to be careful not to make it a threat.

"You wouldn't get very far with me, Holland – 'cause I'll mop the bloody floor with **you!** Keep your damned focus on Alex, and making a bloody **man** out of yourself, you freaking **pouf! **Girly **kiss-arse!**"

Lardface storms out of the room, slamming the door. His intention is clear: He'll continue to sexually harass Peggy.

Nigel, alone, is angry from Lardface's insults to him… and of the fact that the State 'inner circle' is talking about him behind his back. He feels betrayed.

Later that afternoon, the Governor meets with all his participants in Alex DeLarge's 'State Watch' of the previous week.

The Governor is presently reviewing the 'Progress Reports' of Nigel Holland, the matronly blood sisters, Misses Hibbert and Crompton, P.R. Deltoid, and John Deltoid, his younger brother – better known as the troublemaking 'Lardface'.

The ten Secret Servicemen are also present, sitting in the background.

Seated next to the Governor is, of course, his 'right-hand', Nigel, who is (airily) looking over the reports given by the Surveillance team from the Police Precinct – the Police who are 'eavesdropping' on Alex's goings-on in his apartment via hidden audio equipment outside of his apartment door.

"**Holland: The Police reports, if you please…**", the Governor requests Nigel, who airily obliges.

"**Right here, Sir…**", Nigel tells him. He promptly closes the report he was looking over, straightens the papers, and hands the neat sheets over to him.

The Governor looks these over, as well.

Nigel primly sits near his Supervisor, awaiting further instructions. His hazel eyes calmly regard his coworkers – who also quietly sit, with serious looks, awaiting further instructions from the Governor.

Nigel's eyes calmly shift to Lardface – who is glaring hard at him.

Nigel only looks at him… then turns his gaze elsewhere.

Lardface continues to glare at Nigel, who continues to ignore him.

Lardface breathily sniggers. He turns his gaze from Nigel. He casually clears his throat, and sits relaxed in his seat.

"_**Kiss-Up!**_", he utters in a calm, moderate tone of voice, breaking the Office's tense silence.

Everyone has heard him, and turn in his direction.

Nigel turns his gaze on him. He becomes very serious. He knew that remark was meant for him.

Lardface calmly regards Nigel, who now glares at him.

"Did you just say something, John?", the Governor asks him.

Lardface the Hypocrite turns to the Governor. He smiles.

"**Oh! **I'm **sorry**, Sir. I was just fussing with meself!", he lies.

The Governor nods lightly at him, returning his attention to the Police reports.

Lardface's eyes shift back to Nigel, whose angry eyes are on him.

Nigel turns his gaze off of Lardface – who now turns to his older brother, P.R. Deltoid.

"Do you have any mints, or candy, on you, Paul?", he asks him.

Mr. Deltoid fishes in his inner jacket pockets. He retrieves a handful of candy in wrappers.

"Take your pick!", he tells Lardface, who selects two of them: a butterscotch, and a candy with a pink wrapper.

"Thanks…", Lardface thanks his brother.

He unwraps the butterscotch, and pops it in his mouth. Lardface returns his attention once again to Nigel.

"**Would you like one, Nigel?**", Lardface addresses him.

Nigel solemnly looks up at Lardface. Lardface is offering to him the candy with the pink wrapper.

"**No, thank you…**", Nigel politely declines.

"It's **pink…** Isn't that your favorite **color**, Nigel? Like for your _**underthings**_?", Lardface rudely 'inquires'. His tone of voice reflects concern.

Nigel becomes angry, again. He controls his temper as he straightens out Lardface.

"John: We're all in a **meeting** with the Governor. Do show some **deference **and **respect** for **him**? As well as the others present? All right?"

John/'Lardface' smirks at Nigel.

The Governor now addresses Lardface.

"John, where are your reports?", he asks him.

"_**My**_ _**reports**_**?**", Lardface repeats.

"Yes, _**your**_ reports and observations of Alex DeLarge under his 'State Watch' last Thursday. You went to his job last week with your brother."

"Oh, yes. I – didn't write up any", Lardface admits.

"**Why?** That's what you're assigned to do, John!"

"I know, Sir."

"Well, what did you do last Thursday on Alex's job, while your brother wrote up his observation?"

Lardface snorts.

"I gave Alex a hard time. I was provoking him!"

All the 'State Watch' members' attention is now on Lardface, who smirks at his admission. Nigel solemnly regards the troublemaker before him.

Nigel shifts his hazel-eyed gaze to his Supervisor – who is, clearly, displeased with Lardface.

"You were supposed to write up your observations on DeLarge, John!", the Governor reprimands him.

"How come it was okay that we upset DeLarge in the park that day, Sir? Why it's not okay to do that, now?", Lardface asks him.

"Because, John, we were prepping DeLarge for his upcoming 'State Watch'! That's why I had Missus Hibbert and Crompton upset him – yet they **informed **him he was going to be under watch! Then I had **you **go and provoke him, surely because he remembered you humiliating him at the Ludovico demonstration!..."

"Right, Sir… and, then – excuse my language – his blonde bitch wife beat me up for it!"

"Yes, John – and we apologized for that! That's why we have to give a truthful report on our observing Alex! The State has already provoked him, enough! Alex claims _**he's changed**_**?** – He has to **prove **it! And we, the State, have to be **truthful **in our observations!

"Therefore, John, when we all convene, again, next weekend, I **expect** to see your report here with everybody else's! Is that clear, John?"

Nigel continues to solemnly regard Lardface as the Governor has spoken to him at length about the importance of the State's surveillance of Alex. The Governor is making it clear to Lardface he cannot do whatever he wants to Alex.

Of course, Lardface isn't pleased. But he's further displeased as Nigel is watching him as the Governor has reprimanded him for not doing his assignment.

"Yes, Sir. I'll see to it that I'll do my reports, and give truthful observations on _**DeLarge**_", Lardface assures the Governor. It's likely he wants to call 'DeLarge' something crude.

Lardface then throws a remark at the Governor's 'Right-Hand'.

"Do keep in mind, Sir: I'm **not **looking to get a **trinket**, or an **award**, or even a little **trophy cup** like 'some people', Sir!.. Wait – _**trophy cup**_**? **Or a _**'C' cup**_**? – **Isn't that your **bra** size, Nigel?"

Missus Hibbert and Crompton gasp in shock at Lardface's rude comments to Nigel.

Nigel is fed up with Lardface's insults, and explodes:

"**KNOCK IT OFF, JOHN!**"

Nigel glares at Lardface.

Lardface grins at Nigel. Then remarks:

"Perhaps you need to fix your 'bikini underwear', which matches your **bra**, Nigel!I saw your 'panty lines': Your drawers are 'riding up'!"

"**SHUT UP, JOHN!**", Nigel yells at him.

"**PISS OFF, NIGEL! GO EASE YOUR CRAMPS WITH MIDOL, YOU BLOODY ****POUF****!** **GET SOME FROM THE LADIES!**", Lardface shouts back at Nigel, gesturing in the direction of the two matrons, who are horrified by his rude behavior.

The ten Servicemen keep alert in case another free-for-all may take place – this time, between the two feuding State members.

The Governor has had enough of Lardface's shenanigans.

"**That's it! JOHN, GO HOME! GO HOME! Until you learn how to conduct yourself as an ****adult****, I'm not going to have you here antagonizing Mr. Holland!**"

Lardface puts up no resistance.

"No problem, Sir. Just a reminder, everybody, that it must be 'that time of the month' for Nigel! He's probably **bloating, **and he's got **cramps! **Nigel's 'snappish', today! You all were warned!"

Mr. Deltoid reprimands his brother.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH, JOHN! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAS COME OVER YOU?**"

"**LIKE SHUT UP, P.R.!**", Lardface shouts back at his brother.

Lardface storms out of the Governor's office, and leaves.

Mr. Deltoid is disgusted with his brother's behavior. The Governor addresses him:

"Deltoid: **Talk to your brother**. **Seriously**. I'm not going to have him stirring up contentions between **everybody!**"

Mr. Deltoid nods thoughtfully.

"Yes, Sir. I apologize to all for John's misbehavior", he apologizes.

"It's not your fault… Plus, we've got an unusual 'surprise', my faithful State members…", the Governor announces.

Nigel, Mr. Deltoid, the matron sisters, and the Servicemen regard the Governor in anticipation.

"What do you mean, Sir?", Nigel asks him.

The Governor absently flips through the entire Progress Reports on Alex.

"**Alexander DeLarge… that damned psychopath ****passed**** his first week of his 'State Watch'!**", the Governor laments. "He caused no problems. He treated his wife and children very well, like any blasted average husband and father! Even the Police reports brought to me by Courier Express had no reports of complaints, or problems caused by Alex….

"All right! **Whatever!** – Let's see what Week 2 has in store for us all!", the Governor concludes. "A job well-done, everybody. You're all dismissed."


	30. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

**On occasion in the story, fussy Social Worker – and 'Alex DeLarge near-lookalike' – Nigel Holland has his own story, as well. The previous chapter touched on it… no thanks to the unfeeling, contentious 'Lardface'!**

* * *

><p>Tea Shoppe in Kingsbridge<p>

Following his meeting with the Governor, Nigel drives himself over to the tea shop in his hometown/city of Kingsbridge. He is not accompanied by the Secret Servicemen as this is the weekend.

At present, he sits at a table having a cup of tea, along with eating a butter croissant. His thoughts are on the unpleasant confrontation he had with John 'Lardface' Deltoid earlier, with Lardface insulting him several times over.

Nigel wants to take his mind off of that incident.

"**Good Afternoon, Sir**…", a female voice greets him from nearby, distracting him out of his thoughts.

Nigel looks up in the direction of the voice:

It is a waitress, in her mid-20s. She is plainly attractive, with her medium-length purple-colored hair in a ponytail, with a left tendril at the side of her face.

Nigel sees her – and gives a sweet smile, turning his attention to her.

"**Hel-lo!**", he playfully greets her. "How are you, my darling?"

The waitress politely smiles; then informs Nigel:

"Today we're offering our customers three free pastries of their choice with a £1 (1-pound) purchase of a glass of warm KLIM ©."

Nigel regards her with his intent hazel-eyed gaze.

"_**KLIM**_? – Are you referring to the powdered milk that's in the large canister? – from the Islands?", he asks her.

"Yes, Sir", she replies.

"Hmm!", Nigel muses. "Sounds _**kosher**_, young lady! All right, I'm in for it! Shall I pay you now?"

"You pay when you leave, Sir. What three pastries would you like?"

"I would like, if you please, three raspberry-filled _**rugalach**_!"

"Coming right up, Sir!"

"Thank you, my dear!"

Nigel smiles at her – and keeps his gaze on her. It's clear he's trying to flirt with her.

The purple-haired waitress smiles – but keeps it on a 'business' level. She doesn't return Nigel's gaze. Nor does she exchange winks, or smirks – or **anything**.

She leaves.

Moments later, she returns with a small plate of the three raspberry rugalachs Nigel requested, and his glass of warm KLIM. There is a light wisp of smoke from the glass, as the beverage is **hot**.

"The KLIM is prepared with hot water, Sir – so that it wouldn't go cold very quickly", she informs Nigel as she carefully sets the glass, plate, and some napkins before him.

"Why, thank you, darling!", Nigel tells her.

The waitress starts to write up something. Nigel attempts to make small talk with her.

"Er… did you know – or are you **aware** – that **KLIM **is really _**MILK**_ spelled **backwards**, love?", he shares with her.

The waitress continues to write. She doesn't look up at Nigel.

"Yes. I know that fact", she dryly responds. "I've heard it retold countless times."

Nigel feels a bit rebuffed. He politely smiles. Then nods at her as he gathers his thoughts on what to talk about next.

"Er…**Well:** Did you know this product, **KLIM**, goes way back in history, young lady? It came about during the 'Roaring Twenties'?", Nigel tell her. "… or was it in the late **19****th**** Century…**"

The waitress tears off a hand-sized sheet of paper off her pad, and gently places it before Nigel on the table.

"Your **bill**, Sir", she tells him. "Enjoy your lunch, and have a nice day!"

The waitress leaves, and goes to the table of another customer newly arriving.

Nigel is taken aback that he's been cut off by the waitress – who politely dismisses him and his small talk. She's clearly **not interested **in him.

Nigel feels dejected at the waitress rebuffing him.

He shifts his (hazel-eyed) gaze – and notices two young women at a nearby table looking at him. It's likely they saw him get rejected by the waitress.

The plainly handsome Social Worker focuses his gaze on the two women – who promptly avoid his eyes, focusing on their conversing with one another.

**They aren't interested in him, either. **

He lowers his gaze at the food items before him on his table: his cup of tea; butter croissant; tall glass of hot KLIM – which is now becoming very warm – and his raspberry rugalach.

Nigel heaves a deep sigh. He takes his napkins, and opens them on the table. Then, he takes up his three rugalachs, and wraps them properly in the napkins; he puts them in his jacket pocket.

Nigel takes up his KLIM, and begins to drink it. As he drinks, he suspects he's being looked at…

He shifts his eyes front, again: The two young women are looking at him, again.

Startled at Nigel suddenly looking at them, once again, the two women begin to gather their things; then they get up, and promptly leave the area. They go to the cashier, and pay for their purchases; then leave the Tea Shoppe.

Nigel, disheartened, resolves to leave the Tea Shoppe. He pulls out his wallet, opens it, and leaves a tip for the same waitress who politely rejected him.

He leaves her £7 pounds. Nigel rises, and heads for the cashier to pay for his food and drink.

Outside of the Tea Shoppe, Nigel is walking toward his car, when a girl of about 15 years innocently takes notice of him. She is walking with her mother.

"**Hello, Sir…**", she greets Nigel, who looks up.

"Hello, dear!", Nigel responds.

He and the teenaged girl exchange smiles. The girl seems attracted to the handsome and charming Social Worker, who's dressed in a dark gray pinstriped suit.

Nigel gets a bit playful, and throws her a wink. The girl blushes!

However, the girl's prim Mum takes notice of the flirtations, and promptly puts a stop to them. She frowns at Nigel.

"**I beg your pardon, Sir!**", Mum angrily informs Nigel, glaring at him.

"I beg your pardon, ladies. I truly meant no harm, Madame!", Nigel apologizes, bowing slightly in respect.

"You just flirted with my daughter, winking at her! **My daughter is ****13****! **She's **underage!**"

Nigel is shocked that this nubile young lady looks quite grown-up for her age – fiery red hair, and her bosom nicely 'developed'. His face flushes.

"**I'm sorry… both of you.**"

Nigel returns his attention back to his car. He does sneak a peek at the departing teenager, who sadly regards him. Her mother angrily tugs at her sleeve to forget Nigel.

"**Forget him, darling. He's too old for you! He works with the State!**", her mother tells her.

"**But, he's ****cute****, Mum! Really! He's handsome!**", the girl admits.

"**Yes, he's good-looking. But he's ****grown****! And has the nerve to be flirting with you like that! He can get into mounds of trouble for doing that, you know! It's called **_**statutory rape**_**!"**

**" A **_**statue **_**what****?**"

Mother and teenaged daughter are gone. Nigel heard their parting conversation.

Nigel didn't know the teenager he winked at was only 13. She looked rather grown-up for her years. And, already, her mother wants to attack him – and **accuse **him of statutory rape!

At least one female did take notice of him, and seemed truly interested. The only drawback with this warm respondent: She's a **child**.

Nigel, hurting, is quite unlucky in love – for most of his adult life.


	31. C of E Follies  Incident 2

"C of E Follies – Incident 2"

* * *

><p><strong>Week 2. <strong>Sunday morning.

The DeLarges – **all of them – **are at Church.

Monitoring Alex, today, are Mr. Deltoid, and John/'Lardface', with six Secret Servicemen.

The church members and the Vicar are aware of the 'State Watch' being conducted on the congregation's own "Prodigal Son".

The Service is in progress.

"Lardface" is already angry that Alex straightened him out the week before, telling him to stop harassing and upsetting Peggy with his obscene phone calls. Even Nigel, the day before, warned him to stop doing that. Lardface didn't take Nigel's warning to him very well, either.

In secret, though, Alex instructed his beloved to start tape recording Lardface's phone calls. The recordings will serve as ultimate proof of Lardface harassing Peggy.

Also last week while monitoring Alex at his job, Lardface harassed his teenage nemesis to the point where Alex shouted at him several times.

Lardface wants to continue pushing Alex's nerves – and upsetting Peggy further. He could care less about Alex telling him to knock off from what he's been doing. As far as Lardface knows, or is concerned, Alexander DeLarge could go to hell – along with other 'choice' words.

The couple ignores Lardface, who's glaring hard at them.

Mr. Deltoid and Lardface sit across from the DeLarges. They have their small notepads to write up their observations on the 19 year-old male subject – who's now cradling Auberine, as she begins to whimper; then cry. The poor dear is thirsty.

Peggy goes into her Baby bag, quietly searches – and retrieves – Auberine's pink baby bottle of water. The teen wife loosely uncaps the bottle; then carefully hands it over to her teen husband, who removes the cap. 'Breenie' continues to cry.

Alex Jr. – seated between his parents – looks on at his crying baby sister. He, too, has his (blue) bottle of **pink lemonade **(like his Pee and Em!) – but his drink is diluted with water to lessen its acid content as it's citrus-based.

"**Shhhhh – All right, love…**", Alex whispers to the infant.

He proceeds to feed her the water. Auberine proceeds to drink it. She was, indeed, thirsty.

Alex Jr. continues to observe his father feeding his sister her bottle of water. He leans against his mother – who tenderly caresses Alex Jr.'s wavy fair hair, and puts her arm about him. She hasn't forgotten him.

His father hasn't forgotten him, either. He conveys this by giving him a playful wink.

Like his mother, Junior **squeaks; **then **blushes**. He then burrows his head against Peggy, who witnessed Alex getting 'cute' with Junior. Alex Jr. next clambers over his mother's lap to sit on the other side of her!

Now, **Peggy's **nervous. She **trembles.**

Alex knows this. He smirks at Peggy as he gives her a knowing nudge.

She, too, blushes, lowering her gaze from her husband.

"**ALEX!**", she whispers, mildly reprimanding him.

Alex chuckles.

Mr. Deltoid truthfully writes his observations:

_**Alex DeLarge in Church with his wife, children, and parents.**_

_**Baby daughter was crying. He (Alex) feeds her a bottle of water. Baby drinks water, and stops crying. She was thirsty.**_

_**Alex makes playful passes at his wife and son – making them blush.**_

Lardface's 'observations', in contrast, are **venomous**:

_**Alex DeLarge feeds baby daughter just plain water. Nothing else with substance (i.e. baby formula, or food). The infant might still be hungry – but Alex doesn't care.**_

_**He leered and winked evilly at his young son – terrifying the youngster, who retreated by his mother. **_

_**DeLarge then leered at his wife in a 'suggestive' manner – making her uncomfortable that she couldn't even look at him. DeLarge's suggestive behavior displayed toward his wife and son proves he has total disregard that he's in a House of Worship. It's clearly obvious what's on his mind, regarding his wife during Church service.**_

Lardface's 'observations' are totally untrue, and unfounded.

While Alex feeds Auberine, he looks over for Alex Jr. – who retreated from him after being winked at.

The 'bashful' youngster timidly peers over at his father from Peggy's (right) side. His blue _glazzies_ nervously peeps back at Alex – who smiles at him. Alex is trying to 'win' him back over to him. Aware of what he caused, Alex doesn't startle him further with anymore 'passes'. For now, Alex will save those for Peggy (!).

Shortly, Alex Jr. carefully toddles over the kneeler – where Peggy's feet rest on. Alex is happy to see him – even though Alex Jr. is still a bit shy, and lingers by Peggy's lap.

Soon, Auberine drops asleep in Alex's arms.

Alex stops feeding her the water. Peggy carefully takes her from Alex, and, briefly, cuddles her while she sleeps. Peggy soon tucks Auberine in her baby carrier.

Alex lovingly beckons Alex Jr. over to him with a playful wave of his finger. As Alex smiles (or **smirks **-?), his clear bright blues twinkle playfully at Junior – who gradually inches over to his father.

In minutes, Alex is tenderly cuddling his namesake. He gives him a kiss, and a playful nuzzle.

"**Appy-loggies, love…**", Alex whispers to Alex Jr. for startling him with his pass.

Alex Jr. chortles at his father, leaning back on him. Alex gently shushes him.

Peggy smiles her familiar soft, wistful smile. She's happy that Alex 'made up' with Alex Jr. – who slowly starts with his little mischief. He's wriggling in Alex's hold, for he wants to come down and run about. Alex Sr., of course, prevents him.

Alex Jr. begins to whimper at his father – who whispers in a mild manner of warning:

"**Junior!**"

Alex, now with a serious look, points his finger at him in warning that he behaves himself.

Alex Jr. cries. Peggy gets his pacifier, and gently puts it in his mouth to quiet him as he's disrupting the Church service.

Little Alex Jr., upset again with his Dadda, turns to Peggy for help. He stretches towards her. Peggy takes him from Alex, who only regards his spoiled namesake. Peggy kisses him, and cuddles him. She holds him over her shoulder.

Now, Alex Jr. sees his grandparents in the pew directly behind him. They are smiling at him.

Pee extends his hands toward him.

Alex Jr. whimpers, and stretches toward his Grand-Pee – who rises, and takes him from Peggy, who hands Pee Alex's bottle of his (diluted) pink lemonade.

Pee feeds him. Alex Jr. keeps quiet in his Grand-Pee's arms. Em, charmed by her one year-old grandson, is smiling.

Now, it's just Alex and Peggy seated together.

Alex takes up his wife's pocketbook, and helps himself to one of her many peppermints. He quietly unwraps it, and pops it into his mouth. Peggy takes one, too.

Alex then slips his arm about his wife, giving her a light squeeze.

Peggy rests her soft head against Alex's chest. Alex chuckles, and cuddles Peggy with both of his arms around her. Peggy, of course, blushes.

In this tender pose, the still immature teenage married couple tries to focus on the Service being conducted.

Mr. Deltoid and Lardface continue to make their observations. One remains truthful. The other writes up lies.

Mr. Deltoid:

_**Alex observed cuddling his little son. The youngster wanted to run about, and DeLarge prevented him. The child began to whimper, and DeLarge gave him a mild reprimand. The child started to cry. His mother gave him his pacifier; and attempted to hush the youngster – when his grandfather, seated behind Alex, took him in his arms. He feeds him what appears to be pink lemonade in his bottle. Alex and Mrs. Peggy are presently in a very tender embrace as they listen to the Church service. They are keeping quiet.**_

Lardface:

_**Alex upset his child by refusing to set him down. He waved a menacing finger at the whimpering child – who, clearly frightened, began to cry. DeLarge then deposited the child in his wife's arms, and coldly turned his attention back to the Sermon being given from the pulpit. When his father (the child's grandfather) took his grandchild from his daughter-in-law, Alex DeLarge promptly slid over and put his arm about his wife. It's clearly apparent 'carnal pleasures' are the primary focus on Alex DeLarge's mind than his little son's happiness. He was glad to rid himself of the child.**_

_**DeLarge shamelessly took up his wife's pocketbook, and stole a peppermint from it.**_

_**"Thou shalt not steal" – the 7th Commandment, Alex has disregarded. **_

_**Alex is presently hugging his wife as if he were at the movies. And in the Lord's house! Talk about shameless!**_

The spiteful creep **does** ogle at the winsomely attractive Peggy – who's always **modestly** dressed. Today, Mrs. DeLarge (Junior) wears a nice navy-blue dress that falls over her knees; black stockings; and navy blue and white pumps. Peggy also wears a matching navy-colored hairband.

Her bosom is ample, due to her being a nursing mother; and, this is just her physique.

Yes, Alex is very lucky to have this unique young lady – who is** a lady – **as his wife. Peggy truly "completes" him.

That dirty dog Lardface continues to ogle at her – in secret! He turns away – yet the lech clearly likes what he sees, for he smirks.


	32. Preparing for Swansea

"Preparing for Swansea"

**_(* DVLA – Driver and Vehicle Licensing Agency.) _**

**Author's Note: _The DVLA is the UK equivalent to the Dept. of Motor Vehicles here in the USA)._**

**I researched to see if there were any DVLAs anywhere in London. Unfortunately, there isn't any. Unless if I missed something, I guess one has to make the trek all the way to Swansea to take written tests for driving, instruction manuals, register your car, apply for a license, etc. Bummer! **

**Also: I revised the concluding portion of the argument between Nigel and the pink-haired devotchka. (March 2012).**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>.

Alex has taken the day off from work to go with Peggy to the DVLA so she can try for the written test in her learning how to drive. The DVLA is located in the city of **Swansea**, outside of London. It is a **2-hour** drive there.

That morning, Alex informs Nigel he and Peggy are going to the DVLA. Thankfully, Nigel accedes. The DeLarges' request is not a problem for him.

The entire 'State Watch' ensemble makes their preparations.

"**Hello, Peggy! Hello, Alex!**", a polite female voice greets the pair from nearby.

Alex and Peggy turn in the voice's direction. So do Nigel and the Servicemen.

It is the brunette 20-something _devotchka_, who is the couple's neighbor. Today, her hair color is a vibrant dark pink. She carries her gym bag with her.

"Hi hi hi, there, Miree-Mir!", Alex playfully greets her.

"Good Morning, dear!", Peggy sweetly greets her.

The pink-haired _devotchka_ sees 'Breenie' looking at her in her mother's arms. She's so irresistible! The _devotchka _gives Alex Jr. a playful pat on his fair-haired head.

"**May I please hold her, Peggy?**", 'Miss Pink Hair' asks Peggy.

"**Sure!**", Peggy happily obliges.

She carefully deposits Auberine in the arms of 'Miss Pink Hair', who cuddles her.

"**Hello, Sweetie!**", the _devotchka _playfully greets Auberine, who coos at her, 'smiling' her baby smile.

Nigel sees 'Miss Pink Hair'. This is the same young woman whom he behaved haughty to the morning he took Alex and Peggy to the Governor.

Nigel walks over to Alex and Peggy.

The dark pink-haired _devotchka_ hears his footsteps, and looks up. Upon seeing Nigel, the dark pink-haired _devotchka's _mild facial expression changes to disdain. She certainly hasn't forgotten him and his behavior toward her.

Nigel gets braced; his intense hazel eyes are on her.

'Miss Pink Hair' turns and greets the Servicemen, only. She deliberately clears her throat.

"**Good Morning, Sirs! – You** **ten****, **that is!"

The Servicemen nod. Some respond. Their facial expressions are serious.

Nigel clears his throat, and addresses the pink-haired neighbor.

"**Good Morning, **Madame! You address my **Servicemen**; but not **me**?", he tells her.

The pink-haired _devotchka_ turns her annoyed gaze on him.

"Oh! **You**, the **rude one** from last week?", the _devotchka_ counters. "Yes! **Good Morning! **You probably _**forgot**_ your snotty behavior towards me why I just ignored you!

Alex and Peggy, along with the Servicemen, regard the couple who are preparing to feud with one another.

Observant Alex **smirks** at an unusual composition he's noticed with Nigel, the pink-haired _devotchka_, and little Auberine in the _devotchka's_ arms.

"No, I did not forget our encounter that morning", Nigel assures her. "You're a bit too much of a 'busybody', Madame!"

"And you are so **rude**, **stuck-up**, and **full of yourself!**", she counters.

Nigel smirks and proudly snorts at her, as she returns Auberine to Peggy.

"All right, Madame. Do **walk on**, please!", he tells her, dismissing her.

The _devotchka _hears the command from Mr. Holland, who regards her.

"What did you just say, Sir?", she asks him.

"You heard me: **Walk on**! You're on your way to work? **Be on your way**, then!"

Both the elegantly dressed Social Worker, and the nicely dressed _devotchka_ exchange glares at each other as they face off. Their class distinctions of 'Upper-class' and 'Working-class' are evident.

"Listen, Sir: I'm **26** years old! An **adult!** **Nobody** tells me **when **to leave!", she challenges Nigel. She stands several feet before him. One hand is on her hip.

Nigel coolly strides over, and gets a bit closer to her. He stands within eye level of the equally-fiery pink-haired _devotchka_, who doesn't back down – or **away** – from him.

"Care to know _**my**_ age?", he asks her, folding his arms.

"Not really. But let me guess: You're **27** going on _**2**_, Sir?", 'Miss Pink Hair' quips.

Nigel keeps his gaze on her.

"I'm **31**, Madame!", Nigel reveals to her.

'Miss Pink Hair' snorts.

"**31?** Oh! Shall I **congratulate** you, Sir? – since you behave more like 'Lord **Snot**' than a **mature **worker of The State?"

Alex sniggers as he tries to stifle his laughter. Peggy tries to stifle hers, but cannot. She giggles.

Nigel bristles at her (truthful) remark. He manages to keep his calm; yet turns on his charm as he quips back at 'Pink Hair'.

"We'll **both **be here all day, 'upping' each other! And if you truly care about your neighbors, here, you'd go your way to work; because Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge have 'business' to attend to – 'Miss Busybody'!"

Nigel has softened his haughty tone. Yet, his words carry weight.

'Miss Pink Hair's blue-gray eyes angrily glint at Nigel, whose hazel eyes don't leave hers. She concedes to leave.

"I'll leave… **just **for Alex and Peggy."

Nigel smirks at her.

"**Good girl!**", he 'commends' her.

She starts to leave.

She then notices the ten Servicemen standing about by the limousines. She looks back at Nigel, who's staring at her.

"My heart goes out for all **ten **of you!", 'Miss Pink Hair' _**laments**_. "And I'm not meaning your duty watching **Alex!**"

Some of the Servicemen manage a smirk at her comment.

"**Don't worry about the Servicemen, young lady! They can take care of themselves! **

**See why I call you a 'busybody'? **", Nigel smugly informs her. His arms are folded.

The _devotchka _briefly looks at Nigel. She turns her attention to Peggy before departing.

"Oh, **Peggy?**", she addresses her.

"Yes, Missus?", Peggy responds. Alex also turns to the _devotchka_.

"Do you have any spare pacifiers with you?", the _devotchka_ asks Peggy.

"Well, I have **three **spares in the 'Baby' bag for 'Lexy' and 'Breenie'", Peggy replies.

"Good! Hold one for 'Lord Smartass', here, to **calm **him, since he doesn't know how to behave himself with me!"

Alex **laughs**. Peggy starts to giggle – but tries to keep her laughter in check – unsuccessfully.

The Servicemen snigger – yet try to keep straight faces.

Nigel is furious.

"**How dare you! You bloody cheeky thing!**", Nigel yells. "**You damned Firebrand!**"

The _devotchka_ remains cool and collected as she regards angry Nigel:

"He probably could use a _**nappie **_change, too! He's probably **wet! – **All of you, Have a nice day!", the _devotchka _concludes, with a polite smile and wave.

She leaves. Walking several feet from him, she looks back at him. Nigel glares hard at her.

She coolly returns the glare, and gives Nigel a military salute. She then turns front, and continues to walk.

Alex and Peggy, very amused, continue to laugh at the _devotchka's _remark.

"**Do you find this ****amusing****, Mr. DeLarge?**", Nigel addresses Alex.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Holland, Sir", Peggy humbly apologizes.

Nigel turns his stare on Peggy. He chastises her for giggling.

"I'm quite disappointed in **you**, Mrs. DeLarge! Laughing at that – **contentious woman's** remark! Good thing Alex Jr. is with you both! Otherwise, I'd be calling that woman something **stronger!**... Alex! Could you possibly leave earlier to go to work?"

Alex is amused.

"Why, Nigel, Brother? You wish to avoid seeing her?", he asks Nigel.

"**Yes!** That bleeding woman grits on my last **nerve!**"

"Well, I wish I could help you, Nige – but I can't. That's the earliest time for me to come in – so I could leave at 3:30 in the _afterlunch_ – er, _**afternoon**_, I mean!"

Nigel is disgusted.

"**Brilliant!** Let's just get on to Swansea, shall we?", he suggests. "That's quite a drive!"

"Mr. Holland, Sir: Why don't we all use the bathroom, first, before we go?", Peggy suggests. "Mum and Dad offered their bathroom to you all, too. Alex has the key, as that was his old apartment."

Nigel thinks this over carefully.

"You do have a point, Mrs. DeLarge. Perhaps we all should – as it will roughly take us **an hour and a half** to drive to Swansea! Besides: **All of us** would have been halfway there, if it wasn't for that cantankerous neighbor of yours!"

Peggy tries to set matters straight about that 'pink-haired neighbor.

"Miss Tompkins is really very **nice**, Sir!", she explains. "She's a nice lady, and very sweet!"

"_**Sweet?**_ – Sweet, probably, to **you** and Alex, and anybody she **chooses** to be 'sweet' with!", Nigel refutes.

"No, Mr. Holland. She really **is** nice. You both don't know each other, fully, yet, Sir. – Just like how Alex and I got to know **you!** We saw how nice you were when you privately requested the Governor not to let John Deltoid come to our apartment."

Nigel smirks at Peggy at her mentioning of what he did the previous week.

"You remember that, eh? That's sweet of you to mention that, Mrs. DeLarge!", he tells her. "**Peggy!**"

Peggy smiles her soft smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Holland, Sir", she replies.

"**Nigel**. You know me, by now, don't you, Peggy? – as you just mentioned!"

Nigel is smirking, resembling Alex quite a bit!

Peggy nods, giggling.

"Yes, Nigel."

The real Alex playfully adds 'fuel to the fire' for Nigel.

"So, you don't want to get to know Miss Tompkins better, Nige?", he asks him.

"**No! I ****don't**** want to know her!**", Nigel retorts, becoming angry, again, at reference to the pink-haired 'Miss Tompkins'.

Alex laughs, having riled Nigel up.

"**Alex!**", Peggy mildly reprimands her husband for 'upsetting' Nigel, who wants to dismiss the subject.

Alex makes a playful admission:

"I was _viddying _the three of you, together, Nige: You, the _devotchka_ and 'Breenie' in the _devotchka's _arms! While you two were having your _govoreet-drat_, or **bickering**, I _viddied _like a 'family portrait' with you three!"

"_**Family portrait?**_ – **Your ****point****, DeLarge?**", Nigel asks Alex.

"What I mean, Brother: Maybe you and her may come together? Maybe she'll be your **wife**, one day? **You**, her **husband**? And you both may have a _malenky malchick_ or _ptitsa _between you two? Yes?"

Nigel looks at Alex and Peggy in total **disgust **over such an impossible thought. Alex chuckles.

"You're **dreaming**, Alex! **Wake Up!**", Nigel tersely replies.

"Life can play strange _eegras_ – or **games **– with us, at times, Nigel, Brother!", Alex concludes, sniggering.

"That's true, Nigel", Peggy adds. "You never know!"

Nigel dismisses the subject.

"**Yes, **this bloody **nightmare!** Look: Are we all going to the bathroom, or not? Or shall we waste more time speaking about 'Madame Gadabout'?"


	33. Special Treatment?

_**Author's Note:**_ **I'm glad to return to writing "State Watch". I had a writer's block trying to work out in my head Alex's 'Police Duty' involving nabbing those marauding, raping bastards from the Ludovico film he saw. That's why I'm long overdue writing Week 2 of Alex's "State Watch". I'm almost finished with it. **

**I've noticed a chockfull of new ACO stories! When I'm finished with Week 2, I'll read and review some of them. I'd also like to check out Dan Sickles' story. I've seen several reviews, and they're good! **

**We're looking forward to the return of The Weasley Boys back to ACO. We miss her Pete and Billy-Boy stories, along with her (witty) comments to us ACO nuts! **

**Welcome to LorelaiRachelle with "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds", and 02AngelBaby75 with "A Clockwork Lemon". Please check out both stories. They are excellent!**

**Finally, I say hi to NovaSinfonia, Letitbexo, Gildedbutterfly16, InsertKickAssNameHere, and Faeriemaiden. And to the other ACO fanfiction fans I failed to mention, Hi, as well!**

**Week 2 is almost finished. But, I'm publishing these (Monday – Wednesday). By weekend, I should be finished, and publishing 'Thursday – Saturday'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later at the DVLA, Peggy stands on line with several other applicants who want to apply for the written test. Alex also stands alongside his wife.<p>

Alex Jr. and Auberine are in their 'tandem carriage'. Alex Jr. is in the front seat; Auberine reclines in the back seat. 'Little Alex Jr.' looks about him in eager interest, while in the comfort of the carriage. Auberine sleeps in the back.

As expected, Alex and Peggy get stared at by others on the line – and those seated in the Waiting Areas – as they are a teenaged married couple and parents. Several people also recognize Alex as the former hoodlum who terrorized London with his Droog gang and ultraviolence. They only recognize him from the News and the British newspapers. They also observe Peggy, likely wondering to themselves why did this nice young lady marry the notorious juvenile delinquent?

An idea comes over Peggy.

"Why don't you take the Written test with me, Alex?", she suggests. "That way, you wouldn't have to come all the way back here. Hopefully if we both pass, we can get processed. Then, we learn to drive in London. The only time we'll come back here is when we get a license plate for our car. **Think about it, **Alex, love… Do you **really **want to make another 2-hour trip coming here; then returning to London for another 2-hour drive? Hm?"

Alex ponders over his wife's suggestion.

"Hmm… I _messel_ you're righty-right, Leg!", he decides. "At least we got a ride with the Servicemen, today! I'll get a form… I'll be back, Peggy, love…"

Alex prepares to step out of the line to get one of the applications for him to take the Written Test.

Peggy stops him.

"I took a spare one for you, love…", she tells him, handing him the form.

Alex smirks. He takes the form from his wife – and rewards her with a brief kiss, before all present!

Peggy blushes.

"Thanks, Peg", he tells her.

Peggy then gives him her issue of "OK" magazine to press on. Alex uses it, and fills out the form while standing on the line.

Meantime, Peggy plays with Alex Jr. to keep him company.

A short while after, the DeLarges are in the Test Area. They have Alex Jr. and Auberine with them.

The teen parents devise a strategy. Alex keeps Alex Jr. on his lap while he takes the test. Of course, Alex Jr. is curious about the test paper. Alex lets him touch the sheet - but keeps it in his grip.

He occasionally bestows hugs and kisses to the tot to calm him. Alex even dandles him on his lap.

Then…

"Mummy?** – Mummy!**"

Alex Jr. wriggles on his father's lap to come down.

Alex sets him down on the floor. Junior shortly toddles over to his mother. In minutes, he's seated atop her lap. Peggy gives him hugs, cuddles and kisses while she's almost finished with the test.

While Peggy is busy with her beloved 1 year-old 'Lexy', **19 year-old** 'Lexy' focuses on his test – briefly without distraction.

Auberine continues to sleep in the tandem carriage near Peggy.

Soon – Alex is finished with his exam. Peggy follows shortly afterward.

Husband and wife go up to the counter, and turn in their exam sheets to the Proctor, who receives them. He presses a button on the counter. A red ticket with the Number 240 comes out. He tears it out, and gives it to Peggy, and gives the instruction:

"All right, Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge: Here's your ticket. Go back to the Waiting Area, until your number gets called."

"Thanks, Sir", Alex tells the Proctor.

"Thank you, Sir", Peggy also tells him.

11:10 AM

Alex and Peggy are still at the DVLA, waiting to be processed with the other would-be applicants.

Eight of the Secret Servicemen with Nigel temporarily leave the couple for a bit – it's going to be a rather long wait. There is a shopping mall in the area, where the State party heads for. They'll come back for the DeLarge family, later. Nigel trusts Alex, now. So do the Servicemen.

Two of the Servicemen remain with the couple.

The buzzer sounds on the display in the waiting area: **Number 225**.

"**Number 225!**", a man's voice calls on the Intercom. "**Number 225. Go to Counter #6, please.**"

A man gets up, and goes over to Counter #6 to get processed to get his driver's license, and information to learn how to drive.

Peggy's number is **240**.

Alex and Peggy sit together on the bench in the waiting area. It's not very crowded. But there is a good-sized crowd – roughly totaling 15 applicants – who live in Swansea, or, thankfully, are only a drive away from Swansea. How fortunate for these ones!

But poor Alex and Peggy, and a few others, have driven all the way from London to get here – nearly **2 hours!**

Alex sits with Alex Jr., who busies himself going through his father's jacket pockets. Alex's arms are folded, and his _glazzies_ are closed. His head rests against the partition behind the bench he's sitting on.

Alex doesn't go to sleep; he's simply taking a rest.

Wife Peggy cuddles Auberine, who's awake and chortling in her mother's arms. Peggy took her out of her baby carrier.

"**Number 228!**", another male voice calls on the Intercom. "**Number 228! Counter #4, please!** **228 – Counter #4**."

Alex Jr. leans up against his Dadda, chortling at him. Alex takes him in his arms, and holds him. He caresses the youngster's hair. Alex emits a breathy sigh with closed lips. Then he closes his eyes, again. He's **tired**.

Alex Jr. peers up at his dormant father. He then climbs on him and rests his little head on his chest.

Alex puts his arms about him as he continues to relax with his eyes closed.

"**Number 231!**", a lady's voice announces on the intercom. "**Counter #5 – Number 231 – Counter #5.**"

Then, another lady's voice over the Intercom speaks in the Waiting Room area. There's that odd sound when the Intercom gets activated.

"_**Peggy… Peggy Surrey DeLarge… Come to Counter #2, please…**_"

Peggy freezes. Alex opens his eyes.

"Did someone just call me?", Peggy asks Alex, who's trying to figure it out, himself.

"I _messel_ I heard your _eemya_, Peggy-Leggy…", Alex replies.

All the other applicants heard the announcement, too. They start to bristle, a bit.

"_**Mrs. Peggy Surrey DeLarge, come to Counter #2, please**_…", the woman's voice over the Intercom repeats.

Alex and Peggy are alarmed. How could that happen?

"What number do you have, Peg?", Alex asks her.

"I'm **Number 240**", Peggy replies, looking at her Ticket. "What about these other people who were here before **me?**"

"**That's right, dear! What gives?**", a woman openly asks. "We were all here, **first!**"

"I don't know what's going on, Missus. My wife and I are just as puzzled as **you **are!", Alex replies, trying to defuse the tension of the bizarre situation of Peggy being called first.

The voice on the Intercom repeats, once again, with mild impatience:

"_**Will Mrs. Peggy Surrey DeLarge and her husband please **__**get up**__** and come over to Counter #2, **__**now**__**!**_"

The DeLarges look over to the Counter #2 – and see the woman calling them over via Intercom, along with several other Staff members looking in the couple's direction.

Alex and Peggy turn to one another, and shrug. Alex smirks.

"**Let's **_**itty**_**, shall we?**", he playfully tells her.

They rise, gather up their children, and place them in their tandem carriage. Peggy is uneasy as the remaining applicants are displeased at what just happened.

Peggy addresses them.

"Everybody, **please** don't be angry with me! I really don't know what's going on, why everyone is getting skipped over! This is totally **not** my doing!"

Alex and Peggy leave the Waiting Area, and the applicants grumbling about how unfair this all is.

Alex, smirking, comments to Peggy within earshot:

"This isn't **my** doing, either, love – but I'm **happy!**"

"**ALEX!**", Peggy reprimands him. Alex snickers.

The DeLarges go to Counter #2.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. DeLarge", the woman greets her. "Congrats, you two: You both **passed** the Written Test."

"Good Afternoon, and thank you", Peggy replies. Then inquires: "Excuse me: Why was everybody else skipped over? They only got up to Number **231!** I'm Number **240!**"

"I know… Are you ready to be processed, Missus?"

"_**Processed? **_But what about **them**?", Peggy inquires, again, gesturing toward the Waiting Area. "They were all here before my husband and I arrived!"

"They are being called, Mrs. DeLarge."

"Missus – I hope this isn't any **favoritism** on my behalf, since none…"

Alex stops Peggy.

"**Peg…**", he addresses her.

Peggy looks at him. Alex gestures 'Time Out' to her that she stop talking about it.

"_**Snuff it**_, love", he gently tells her in Nadsat. "You're already **here**."

Peggy lowers her gaze. She sighs.

Alex doesn't wish to make her feel bad. He playfully kisses at her.

Downtrodden Peggy sneaks a peek at her husband – who's **smirking** at her. Alex tickles under Peggy's chin. A smile begins to form on Peggy's lips…

Peggy ends up **giggling**, holding Alex's wrist! Alex has 'broken the ice' between them.

Unseen by Alex and Peggy, about three Government officials quietly leave the Clerk's area of the DVLA. One of them looks back, and sees Alex playing with his wife. He doesn't see what's going on behind the counter.

That particular Official – a tall, yet distinguished elderly man, with brilliant blue-gray eyes – smiles in contentment. He turns his back, and exits.

"Is Mr and Mrs. DeLarge being processed?", his rich British accent is heard asking.

"Yes, Sir. They are being processed", the Official who peeped over at Alex and Peggy reply to the man who asked the earlier question.

"Good! Good! I think our lad will be in for a big **surprise! **– At the appropriate time, that is! He wouldn't know what hit him! After the positive jump-start he gave for last week's 'Watch', I'll say he deserves** this!**", the distinguished elderly man concludes as he tries to hastily leave.

Just then, someone from the DVLA hurries over to him.

"Sir, what was your name, again? In case Mr. and Mrs. DeLarge makes inquiries on their being processed so quickly! Did you say **Fred**, or **Ted**?", he asks.

The distinguished, and **kindly**, elderly man, politely waves him off.

"Oh! Just say 'It's a friend of Alex'! That will suffice!", he replies.

Then he hastily disappears into a waiting limousine, once outside of the DVLA, with his two State officials.


	34. Police Duty

**Tuesday – 3:30 PM**

Alex leaves work for the day. Fussy Nigel walks with him to the Bus Stop.

The Secret Servicemen were radioed by the Governor to go and pick up their new bullet-proof vests, which arrived. Nigel has opted to stay with Alex. The Servicemen already radioed Nigel, and said they'll come pick him up, later.

Playful Alex decides to provoke Nigel, again, confusing him by speaking in Nadsat.

"So, Nige: Are you ready to _viddy _me at my other _**rabbit **_this _nochy,_ with my three _**Droogs**_? The one I was _**govoreeting **_to the Governor that I have to wear the ankle monitor on me wrist for two nights!"

Nigel gets frustrated, again, to Alex's amusement.

"What-what-_**what**_**?** You have a _**rabbit **_in _**three rooms**_**?** What in bloody hell are you talking about?", he asks Alex, who is sniggering.

Alex is amused by Nigel's priggishness; whereas Alex is a free spirit.

"I'm talking about my **evening job**, Nige…", Alex starts to translate for Nigel.

Just then, a familiar voice – and stupid laugher – addresses Alex from nearby.

"**Alex! Where ya headed?**"

Alex looks up. It is Police Officers Georgie and Dim in their Police car. Georgie is behind the wheel. He sticks his head out of the window.

Alex brightens upon seeing them.

"Pardon me, Nige. I _viddy dva_ of me _Droogies_!", Alex pardons himself from Nigel, who is curious, as usual – and fed up with Alex's Nadsat use.

"**Alex! We oughta kick yer **_**sharries**_!", Georgie 'threatens' him, grinning.

Alex stands over at Georgie's side.

"**Really**, Georgie-Boy? Why, pray tell?", he playfully asks him, smirking.

"Didja hear? Georgina's pregnant!", Georgie admits, grinning. "Hell, you started a 'trend', man! Pete'll soon be in the same **jive **you're in!"

"As a **Dadda**, Georgie-Boy? Pete _skazated_ it to me."

"Where ya headed, Alex?", Dim asks him.

"Home. I'm waiting for the bus, my dear Droogies! The Servicemen with the 'State Watch' had to leave to get some _vesches _of importance to them."

"Oh, **yeah!** The State _viddyin'_ ya _cheepooka_, Alex?", Dim asks him.

"Right right, Dim", Alex replies.

"Like, what's with **that** crap, Alex? **Get in! Get in, Alex!**", Georgie insists. "Come on!"

Thankfully, this **isn't** a repeat of that horrible 'incident' with Georgie and Dim spiriting Alex to the countryside from two years ago.

Dim laughs in his familiar 'Hee-hee-hee!' 'Huh-huh-huh!' manner as Alex ponders to get in the Police car.

"C'mon, Droogie! You **know** you wanna get in!**"**

Alex cannot resist the temptation. He smirks, as his hand reaches for the door's handle, pulls it, and he gets in the back seat – when Nigel protests. Alex keeps the door opened to him.

"**Hey!** You're going to **leave me here**, Alex?"

"Welly welly well – there's been a change in plans!", Alex playfully concludes. "**Droogies**: Meet **Nigel**. He's with the State."

"Well, **Hello!**", Georgie and Dim greet him.

"**Hello**", Nigel responds in kind.

"So, **you're **part-responsible for this 'Watch' crap Alex is under!", Georgie 'complains' to Nigel, who gets annoyed.

"_**Officer Busybody**_: I'm doing my job!", Nigel counters.

The three Droogs laugh, having annoyed him.

"You want a ride home? **Get in!**", Georgie tells Nigel.

Alex, smirking, opens the back seat door for him.

"Wait a minute! Alex, you **can't** take a ride in a Police Car! That's for **official business! **That goes for you two 'chauffeurs'! You both should know this!", Nigel tells the Droogs, who snigger at his fussing.

"**Get in!**", Georgie, with Alex, invites him, again.

"Didn't I tell you three, you **can't** take a ride in a Police Car for **sport?**", he reminds them. "Now, you want **me **to get in?"

"We'll drive you home!", Georgie tells him. "It's getting dark, and **late!**"

"**Gangs** are coming out, now, Nige!", Alex warns him.

Nigel continues to be the pain in the ass he's always been.

"What you're all doing is a **conflict of interest!**", Nigel informs the Droogs, who start to slightly lose patience with him as he's wasting time.

"**GET IN!**", the Droogs yell at him.

Nigel hastily enters as Alex slides over to the left side of the vehicle. Yes, it is a conflict of interest for a member of the State – or **anyone** - to ride in a Police car for regular transport.

But, right now – Nigel is **grateful** for the lift home, being with Alex and his two Police friends.

"**Thank you**, gentlemen, for the lift… but, **again: **You can't** 'taxi'** your associates in an 'official vehicle'!", Nigel tells the snickering Droogs, reminding them of the risk they are taking.

Dim hands Nigel a can of Pepsi.

"Have a Pepsi!", Dim tells him.

"Oh! Thank you", Nigel replies, taking the can from him.

**"Nige:** **Relax**, Brother!", Alex calms him. "Get your 'walkie' _vesch_, and let the Servicemen know you're getting a lift home!"

"I'll radio them with my walkie-talkie", Nigel replies. "But they still have to be around when I join you all, tonight, for your – _**Police duty**_, you call it?"

"They all **can't **be there, Nigel", Georgie tells him. "They'll make these bastards we've been trying to arrest **escape**, **again****! **And we're all getting fed up with them!"

"Yeah. We're fed up with them!", Dim repeats.

"Right right, Nige. Our boss already suggested you bring **two** Servicemen along with us", Alex adds.

"Right. **Just two**", Dim repeats, again.

"And if you join us, Sir, you can't be wearing those dressy _platties_ you've got on!", Georgie reminds him.

"My 'dressy' _**what?**_", Nigel asks, getting annoyed, again, as more _Nadsat_ comes his way, via Georgie.

Alex 'translates' for Nigel.

"Nigel, Brother: Just wear 'regular' clothes, tonight. No pinstripes."

"And if you're already annoyed with us using _Nadsat_, now, wait until you're with us, **later!**", Georgie adds.

Nigel is already resigned to getting annoyed.

"You mean, that **garbage** you'll all be talking!", he tells them.

The Droogs crack up in laughter. Alex falls back against his seat, laughing. He pats Nigel's shoulder that he's a 'good sport'.

Unamused, Nigel rolls his eyes in annoyance, and sighs in disgust.

"Where do you live, Sir?", Georgie asks him, laughing with Alex and Dim.

"**Knightsbridge!**", Nigel replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday evening…<strong>

Tonight is Police Duty night for Alex.

Alex is in his room getting dressed in his 'gang' outfit. He's waiting for Julian and the Droogs to pick him up. Peggy, meantime, is in the kitchen washing the dishes.

Alex emerges from his room dressed up in his white 'gang' clothes (or, in Nadsat, his _shaika platties_). His _glazzies_ are downward as he buttons his shirtcuffs – or, presently, **one** of them.

In his grip is – his **ankle monitor!** The Governor strictly warned him not to remove it. But Alex thoroughly explained to him that he needs to keep it off his ankle **only** on the two nights he's got his 'Police Duty'. He'll wear it, but on his **wrist**, instead.

The Governor relented to Alex's special request; but he informs Alex will continue to be monitored on the system… and Nigel must be with him on those two nights to make sure Alex is telling the truth of his 'Police Duty' whereabouts.

Alex enters the kitchen. His gaze is still downward as he buttons his other shirt cuff. He's presently having some difficulty buttoning his cuff.

Peggy hears the soft, yet deep, footsteps of her husband's boots. She turns to him.

Peggy is wiping her hands on a sheet of absorbent paper towel. She discards it, and hastens over to Alex. She helps button his cuff for him.

Alex looks at her, and smirks.

"Come, love, I'll help you…", she addresses him.

Peggy takes the monitor from him, and helps him put it on his wrist.

"Thanks, Leggy. Did Julian call?"

"He did. He and the Boys are on their way to pick you up."

Alex has his _britva _cane in his possession.

Peggy hugs Alex. Alex takes her in his arms. They tenderly kiss.

There is crazy honking of a car horn outside; followed by another loud, prolonged honk. There's familiar raucous male laughter.

Alex and Peggy cease their billing and cooing. Peggy is giggling.

"That's the **Droogs!** I'll _clop_ them if they keep up making noise!", Alex asserts.

"That's **Pete **at the wheel?", Peggy asks. "I can't imagine him honking like that!"

"It isn't. It's likely Dim, or, possibly, **Georgie**! You know Georgie likes to push me buttons, love!"

Alex and Peggy laugh. They kiss one more time.

"Be careful, Alex. All of you."

"Thanks, Peg. Don't open the door to anyone, unless you hear the two sisters' voices. **Nobody else.**"

"I won't. I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too. I'll see you, later."

A final kiss is exchanged between the teen husband and wife.

Alex goes to the door, and opens it…

Nigel is behind the door with two Secret Servicemen. The three State workers are casually dressed.

Upon seeing Alex in his 'gang' outfit, Nigel fearfully **cries out**, and retreats from the door.

Alex and Peggy regard Nigel in stunned amazement. Nigel is holding his chest, and trying to catch his breath.

Some residents on Alex's floor open their doors, and fearfully peep out. They see it's only Nigel, Alex and Peggy. Relieved, they go back inside.

"What the hell's wrong with **you**?", Alex asks him. "You got the neighbors all frightened!"

"What the hell are **you **wearing?", Nigel asks Alex in turn. "And **false eyelashes**?"

"Is this your first time seeing Alex dressed like this, Nigel, Sir?", Peggy asks him.

Nigel is embarrassed.

"Yes, Missus", he admits.

Alex looks at him directly with his blue _glazzies_. He then smirks at him as he strikes a jaunty pose with his _britva_ cane – just like 'old times'.

Nigel is very surprised by Alex's transformation. So are the Servicemen.

"Ready to join me and me _Droogs_ for the _nochy_, Nige, brother?", Alex greets him in Nadsat.

Shortly, Alex, Nigel and the two Servicemen walk down the stairs to the lobby. Alex explains his get-up to Nigel.

"I'm dressed for the _nochy_, brother. So are my _Droogs_, when you _viddy_ them, later", he tells Nigel in his familiar smooth tone of voice. "We're preparing for a bit of the old 'ultraviolence'! – Only this time, we're on the side of the law, and out to catch the real bastards doing ultraviolence."

Nigel gives Alex a wry look at his factual comment. Alex chuckles, and calms the State members.

"So, you and your 'rogues' are merely _**pretending **_to be bad as you used to be – but only to catch the real criminals… am I right?", Nigel asks him.

"Right-right!", Alex confirms.

"Does that mean you'll have to fight with them?"

"Well, Nigel, brother: That's the only way we can actually nab them! Just when we're all _dratsing_, or fighting, then the Police will come forward and surprise them, and arrest them! That includes Georgie and Dim, who you met this afterlunch!"

Alex and Nigel are now in the lobby, where the Droogs are waiting by the mural (_**as in the movie**_). The Droogs all greet each other, and Nigel and the Servicemen, as well. Alex introduces Pete to Nigel and the Servicemen.

Just then, Alex's twenty-something female neighbor with dark pink hair is arriving at the flatblock with her gym bag. She greets Alex and the Droogs. The Droogs politely tip their bowler hats to her. She also nods at the Servicemen, who somberly tell her 'Good Evening, Miss'.

She then sees Nigel among the Droogs in his nice casual wear. It is clearly obvious he doesn't fit in well with the Droogs. Nigel sees her.

Both are disgusted upon sight of each other.

Alex smirks at the whole thing between these two. He knows of the approaching 'storm' between them. Pete, Georgie and Dim look on in interest.

"**Like, what in the bloody hell - ?**", Nigel complains.

"**You, again? **And what's **this? **_**Lord Smartass**_ among the _**Commoners**_**?**", she wisecracks, observing the odd scenario with Nigel amidst the Droogs.

The Droogs burst out in raucous laughter. Dim's laughter is mostly heard.

"Care to mind your business, '_**Miss Busybody**_'?", Nigel cracks back.

"**No. **I **live **here – in case you're pretending to forget! What the hell are **you **doing here at this time of night?"

"I'm 'on assignment'**!** That's it! No further explanation is owed **you, **Madame!"

The dark pink-haired _devotchka_ glares at Nigel with her fiery blue-gray eyes. Nigel's piercing eyes are on her, having made his point.

"Like I could give a damn about you and your explanation! Just the thought of having to see you twice a day is **torture**, itself!"

The Droogs laugh, whoop, and catcall at the saucy exchange between Nigel and the pink-haired _devotchka_. They clearly can't stand one another.

"Look, Madame! Keep walking! Just **keep walking!** **Please! Move on!**", Nigel waves her off, dismissing her. "**I'm equally **_**thrilled **_**to see you, 'Madame Gadabout'!**"

'Miss Busybody' yawns loudly, drowning Nigel out as she walks to the flat. He's 'boring' her.

"**Good Night, **_**Lord Smartass**_**!**", she retorts. "When you're finished with your 'assignment', please go home!"

"You're begging me to 'go home', eh? Gosh! Gee whiz! I'll be back here in the **morning**, you busybody! **The entire month**, that is!", Nigel wisecracks.

"Oh, **God!** More **horror! **What have I done to deserve this **punishment**, dear Father?", the _devotchka_ 'laments'.

Nigel and 'Miss Pink Hair' exchange glares as they exchange quips, and 'come back at' each other – to the amusement of the Droogs, who are laughing.

The _devotchka_ goes up the stairs. She waves himoff in dismissal, giving him a 'raspberry'.

The Droogs are laughing. They have been amused and entertained by the two.

Pete turns to Nigel, who continues to glare at the parting _devotchka_.

Nigel turns to Pete, who smiles at him.

"Do you like her, Sir?", he asks him.

"**What?** Why are you all trying to 'pair me off' with that _**firebrand **_of a woman?", Nigel counters, annoyed. "Alex asked me the same damned thing yesterday!"

Alex smirks at him.

"Who knows? That same _**firebrand**_ you're complaining about, Nige, may, one day, **be** your _**zheena**_!", Alex tells him. "Your _**wife**_**!**"

"**What?** Have you all gone **mad?** I'll say as the Americans do on their telly shows: "**HELL, NO!**"

The Droogs all crack up in hearty laughter. Nigel looks at them all in total annoyance.

"**Good God! **You four are easily **amused!** You practically laugh at **anything!**", he complains – making the Droogs laugh more!

Julian arrives at the Flatblock, and meets the night party, plus the three guests of the State. Introductions are made.

Julian gives the Droogs their assignment. The 'Bone-Apart' _shaika_ are at London's West End terrorizing the 'immigrant' community. There are Eastern Indians; but, mostly, Caribbeans.

"**Guys:** Straight up! No fancy 'choreography'! Fight them; and **subdue **them! We're nabbing these bastards, **tonight!**", he tells them. "I've had enough of them!"

Nigel becomes very uneasy as the party prepares to leave.

"Er… pardon me, Julian…", Nigel addresses Julian, who looks at him. "W-Would I be seeing… er…um… a **rape**?", Nigel asks.

"You might see one **about **to take place… but it wouldn't get far – because of **these **guys, and some undercover cops with us", Julian calmly replies, gesturing to the four Droogs, who notice Nigel's discomfort.

Nigel's a bit relieved to hear Julian's response.

"**Oh! Jolly good**, then!", he replies.

Alex smirks at him.

"What's the matter, Nige? Are you frightened to see 'the old _in-out / in-out_'?", he asks.

Nigel turns his hazel _glazzies _to Alex's bright blue ones.

"Alex! This is **rape** I'm talking about! Do you think this is a **joke**?", Nigel admonishes him.

The four Droogs regard Nigel. It now dawns on him.

"Oh, **no!** Oh, **God, no! **Your three friends did **this**, too?", Nigel exclaims, horrified.


	35. The Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

**Of all persons, I imagine Rihanna (!) in the role of the victim – complete with her red hair (She looked better with her hair colored that way!). Anyway, I see Rihanna as the victim. She'll just have to (try) speak with a British accent. If this were made into a movie, her cameo would likely earn her a nice stash of cash!**

* * *

><p>West End, London<p>

A young Caribbean woman of about 18 years exits a small grocery shop. She is of brown complexion, with long red hair, and is wearing light makeup. She's simple and pretty. As she walks, she hastens in her step as it's dark – and dangerous.

The young woman is now on a desolate, dimly lit block.

At the end of the block, she makes out four young Caucasian men, dressed in white, idly hanging about. They wear various dark hats, and black boots. None of them are attractive, or charming.

The four stragglers' eyes are on the approaching Caribbean girl, who now stops in her tracks upon seeing the men. They leer at her. It is clear they are up to no good on this dark cold night. They make this obvious when one of the stragglers kicks down the garbage can nearby. Another kisses at her. She's also whistled at.

The girl wisely decides not to go further. She stops, and turns around… when another straggler in white, smirking, is behind her. He grins the moment she gasps aloud in fear. The creep seizes her about her slender waist. His blue eyes gaze into the girl's frightened light brown eyes.

This is the _shaika _leader of the Bone-Aparts. Also, this is the one who led the raping of the pink-wigged victim in the Ludovico film Alex saw during his treatment (_***as in the movie**_).

"**NO!**", the girl fearfully cries out.

The straggler, an ugly 'Alex wanna-be' with wavy long dark hair, tastelessly falling on either side of his derby, puts on a terrible West Indian accent as he tightens his grip on his victim and presses her against the metal gates of a closed shop.

"Where ya goin', 'Island Girl'?", he asks her. "You know you're 'prit-teeee'! Eh, 'brown-skinned girl in the ring'?"

'Ugly Delarge' attempts to kiss her as he fondles her. The girl struggles as she tearfully whimpers. She senses what's likely to happen to her. Her fear heightens when she's now swarmed by the other four stragglers in white, who laugh and howl in sheer lust and delight as they 'cop a feel' of their intended victim with their _shaika _leader.

Laughing, the Droogs speak with lousy mock 'Caribbean' accents, sounding ridiculous.

"**Oho! We're getting 'curry goat', tonight!**", one of them comments.

"**An' shrimp **_**roti**_**!**", a third comments.

"**Girl, ya like 'cream' in ya coffeeee? Eh?**", a fourth 'Droog' deliberately asks her, knowing she's outnumbered 5 to 1.

"**You have five ****stirrers**** and sugar to go round, 'pretty girl, mon'!**", the fifth Droog adds.

The poor girl cries at the 'Droogs' hints that they're going to rape her.

"**Don't! Please!**", she pleads with a British accent, sobbing. "**Please don't hurt me! I'll give you what's in my purse!**"

'Ugly Delarge' emits a hearty laugh and howl. He addresses the skuzzy 'Droogs', again in his mangled Caribbean accent – and twisting the girl's words.

"**Right! All ya hear what she say? She's giving we what in she ****pants****!**"

The skuzzy Droogs howl and cheer in delight, laughing.

"**NO! THAT'S A LIE! I NEVER SAID THAT!**", she protests.

They start to drag her toward an empty lot nearby. The Caribbean _devotchka_, resisting, cries. The entire scenario is reminiscent of the attempted rape of the victim by Billy-Boy and his gang (_**as in the movie**_). Thankfully, this victim is still clothed.

'Ugly DeLarge' now launches into singing "The Banana Boat" ("Day-O") refrain while dragging his crying victim. His Droogs join in.

_**Day-O! Day – ay - O! Daylight come, an' we want to go home!**_

"**Wait a minute!**", 'Ugly DeLarge' muses aloud (in his British accent) for a moment.

The girl wriggles in his hold to get free. 'Ugly Alex' tightens his grip on her, making her cry out. He ponders over a part of the song's lyric. Whimpering, she stops her squirming.

"Er… **No**: _**Daylight come, an' we WON'T go home! **__– _Yeah!"

The four razzy Droogs agree with the changed part of the lyric. They join in:

"_**Daylight come, an' we **__**won't**__** go home! Daylight come, an' we **__**won't**__** go home!**_"

In the lot, they repeat the 'Day-O'/'Daylight come…' refrains as they crudely kick obstacles out of their path – and **for sport** – while laughing. One of them hurls a soda can at a wandering stray dog, forcing it to run. Unfortunately, it is struck. The poor dog runs off, whimpering. All to the sick amusement of the five bastards.

They flop the crying girl on an old mattress as they prepare for some 'Ultra-Violence'.

Julian and his entourage pull over one block away from the soon-to-be Crime Scene. Two undercover Police are dressed in white, with derbies and eye makeup, as the Droogs They see the attempted rape about to take place.

The Police Droogs and the real Droogs prepare to get out of the van – when Nigel, visibly shaken and angered, momentarily stops them to admonish them.

"**Alex! The bleeding hell! You all carried out rapes like **_**this**_**? And **_**laughing**_**?**", he snarls at them. "**You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You think rape is a **_**sport**_**? Look at the damned girl over there! There's fear in her eyes! She's crying, and those damned ****bastards**** consider it a freaking ****joke****! I've dealt with victi …**"

Alex and the Droogs glare at Nigel.

Georgie speaks up.

"Er, you're holding us back from rescuing the girl, you know!"

"Right, right! Then you'll really _viddy _a **rape!**", Alex tells him.

"**If these bastards get away, I'll charge you for restricting justice from being carried out!**", Julian threatens Nigel, who is displeased. He relents.

"**I'm sorry**", he somberly apologizes. "Go ahead! Go on! **Go on!**"

The razzy 'Droogs' are in the empty lot on the mattress with their Caribbean victim, who screams and cries as they attempt to strip her of her clothes. All five of them are laughing as they continue to sing in terrible voices.

_**Come, Mr. Tallyman! Tally me 'bananas'!**_

'Ugly Alex' singingly orders 'Mr. Tallyman' – one of his Droogs – to 'tally the bananas'. 'Mr. Tallyman', first, points to 'Ugly Alex's' 'codpiece'; then **his**; then the other three Droogs, who are cracking up as he keeps time with the song.

'Mr. Tallyman' holds up his **five** fingers before the Caribbean _devotchka_, who cries more.

The disgusting Droogs grab their 'bananas' while gyrating at the crying _devotchka._

_**Come, Mr. Tallyman! Tally me 'bananas'!**_

_**Daylight come, an' we won't go home!**_

Two of them hold her down by her arms. A third starts to unfasten her slacks, and begins to pull them off. A fourth creep fondles her breasts as he tears open her blouse. She's in her bra.

'Ugly Delarge' 'positions' himself over his victim as he gyrates against her lower area. The girl sobs deeply as she is unable to tear herself away from him. The other four Droogs gleefully have her wrists and ankles pinned as they grip her.

'Ugly DeLarge' sensually nuzzles her cheek.

" '**Island girl? You feel 'White Boy'?**", he tells her, again in an exaggerated Caribbean accent. He sounds ridiculous, and elicits more hearty laughter from his four Droogs.

The _devotchka_, in tears, sobs more. Yes, she does feel 'him'.

"**Island ****heat****, mon!**", 'Ugly Alex' sensually hisses at her. He could hardly wait!

'Ugly Alex' leers at her as he prepares to make 'the plunge'…

… when suddenly, - and **abruptly **– he feels himself being kicked in the hip, and crashes to the ground. He cries out aloud.

In fact, he's been **kicked off** the girl!

At the same time, the four savages pinning the girl simultaneously get struck directly in their faces by objects. It happens so swiftly, they release their grip on the girl, crying out.

The four original – and **handsome** – Droogs tuck their canes/sticks under their arms as they come forward, and stand over the four dazed Droogs they just struck. The two Police Droogs are with the originals.

The frightened girl backs away from the entire male party.

"**ARGH! Like what in **_**sod…**_**?**", 'Ugly' exclaims in his angry British accent, sliding up his pants, zipping up, and massaging his hip area.

The razzy 'Droogs' are equally dazed, surprised, and **angered**, at the interruption of their attempted rape.

They are each dragged up by Alex, Pete, Georgie, Dim, and one of the Police 'Droogs'.

Dim takes a good look at 'Ugly DeLarge', in Georgie's grip. Then at Alex DeLarge, himself.

He laughs his stupid laugh. Alex, Georgie, Pete and the captured 'Bone-Apart' Droogs regard Dim, puzzled.

"Hey, Alex! This _bratchney's _trying to be **you**, Droogie!", he laughs. Then introduces the two _shaika_ leaders:

"**Alex DeLarge**, meet '**Ugly DeLarge**'!"

Dim continues with his ridiculous laughter.

Georgie and Pete observe the slight 'resemblance'; plus the derby, hair, and his blue _glazzies_.

"Dim's right, Alex!", Georgie agrees.

"Who the hell is that fat, _gloopy bratchney_?", 'Ugly DeLarge' complains.

The original Alex comes forward. He is face-to-face with 'Ugly Alex', who glares at him.

Alex smirks.

"**My **_**Droog**_, Dim!", he tells 'Ugly Alex', closely observing him with his vibrant blue _glazzies_.

"So… Trying to be **me**, brother?", he asks 'Ugly' in his familiar smooth tone of voice.

"What are you _govreeting _about, you bastard?", 'Ugly DeLarge' retorts to Alex DeLarge.

He breaks out of Georgie's hold, and punches Alex.

Georgie immediately pounces on 'Ugly Alex' for his Droog, the real Alex!

Within seconds, a fight ensues between all the Droogs combined… plus one of the Police Droogs, who (convincingly) joins in.

The second Police 'Droog' hastens to the Caribbean near-victim, and covers her with Julian's trench coat. He then picks her up, and carries her over to the van, and places her inside it.

"You're **safe**, now, Miss! We're undercover **Police!**", the 'Droog' tells her. Then leaves to rejoin the fight with the original Droogs.

Inside the van, Nigel and the two Servicemen go over to the victim. Seeing the three men approaching, she **screams**, withdrawing from them.

"**No, no**, my dear! We won't hurt you!", Nigel tries to calm her. "You're **safe** here, my darling! I'm a Social Worker. And these are two Secret Servicemen – they are like the **Police!**... Mitchell, pass me that pillow, please…"

Nigel addresses one of the Servicemen to hand him the pillow he sees in the back seat. 'Mitchell' retrieves it for him. Nigel thanks him; and places it behind the Caribbean _devotchka_, who is still scared.

"Is that much better, love?", he asks her as he hands her some tissues for her tears.

"Thank you…", the girl manages to respond. Nigel smiles at her.

"Try to relax, dear", he tells her.

Nigel returns to the car window, and nervously regards all of the Droogs _dratsing_. He writes down his notations – but he's very interested in the 'Droog showdown' before him!

The two Servicemen also regard the brawl in deep interest. Of course, they stay prepared to intervene in case things get out-of-hand.

Both sets of Droogs angrily use _Nadsat_ swear words as they fight.

Then, Georgie, Dim, and the Police 'Droog' pull out their guns, and point them at the scuzzy 'Droogs'. Julian and Police 'Droog' #2 join the three cops; their guns are drawn.

Alex and Pete stand nearby, allowing the Police – including their pals Georgie and Dim – to take over.

"**Hands up!**", one of the Police 'Droogs' orders the cretins.

"_**Eegra's **_**over, you bloody **_**bratchneys**_**!**", Georgie tells them.

Alex and Pete smirk in triumph over the dazed, disheveled and beaten cretins, who are now angry at being set up.

"**But what the bleedin' hell – ? These **_**vonny **_**bastards are the damn **_**Rozz**_**?**", one of the 'Bone-Aparts' complains.

(**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the rights to the music and words of "The Banana Boat Song (Day-O)".**


	36. Indecent Proposal

While Julian, the Police 'Droogs', and the four Droogs, deal with the captured – and very angry – 'Bone-Apart' _shaika_ in their custody outside of the van, inside of the van, Nigel speaks to the frightened Caribbean _devotchka_, who cries.

On Julian's radio plays the exotic, sultry "Black Power", by German musician Peter Thomas – vocals by Donna Summer.

_**Black power**_

_**That's my name here in the night**_

_**Where my feelings reach their heights**_

_**I feel so fine; you could be mine**_

_**Come…**_

Nigel, the Social Worker, speaks gently to the girl, as he tries to draw her out.

"I'm very sorry about that **ghastly** near-assault you endured, sweetheart", he tells her.

The attractive Caribbean lovely, still wearing Julian's trench coat, tries to modestly arrange her blouse. Nigel politely averts his face as she does this. He continues to speak to her.

"Er… Do you live nearby around here, dear?", he asks her.

The girl ponders over his question. She seems hesitant to tell him, as she's still fearful over the near-rape she experienced. Nigel senses this.

At this point, the girl fully wraps herself in Julian's trench coat. She's covered. Perhaps she feels secure with it on. Nigel turns his gaze on her, again.

"The reason why I asked if you live nearby is that I can tell you where you can go for **counseling**", he tells her. "I am a Social Worker for the State. I've been a social worker for many years dealing with situations for working-class individuals… and, recently, **immigrants**, Miss."

Nigel regards the pretty brown-skinned islander. He tries not to ogle at her. But he cannot help notice that she is attractive – regardless that she's black.

The girl, hearing about Nigel being a social worker for 'many years' feels a bit at ease with him. And he does seem to be pretty nice.

"Well…", the girl (finally) manages to utter in her perfect British accent. "I'm **not **going to be here, much longer", she replies.

"Oh? Are you moving to another part of London? Or elsewhere in Britain?", Nigel asks her. "I can refer you to some excellent 'crime-victim programs'…"

"I'm **leaving **Britain, Sir", she admits.

Nigel seems a bit downtrodden at the admission.

"You're **leaving** Britain?", he repeats.

"Yes. I am, Sir."

"Er… um… Is it because of tonight's incident?"

"That. Plus, there has been a lot of crimes going on lately about here. I'm quite disappointed in Britain, really. I never thought Britain would actually be like this. I always see it on the telly in St. Croix as this lovely, refined nation – with such refined people! Since I came here last month, there's been so much reports about youth and gang crimes! And so much **rapes!** And, now, **I **nearly became a victim. Really, I've grown **disenchanted** with Britain, Sir."

She regards Nigel. Her stomach gets an uneasy twinge as Nigel's piercing gaze is trained on her. She also notices his good looks.

Nigel tries to reason with her.

"Oh, **sweetheart!** Please don't let these 'rotten apples' spoil your impression of Britain! There are plenty of good Brits here, too, my darling… like **me!**", he teases, giving her a wink!

The Virgin Island lovely manages a giggle. She graciously lowers her eyes from him. Nigel is satisfied he amused her – and half-flirts with her!

"Aha! At least I made you **laugh!** But, all kidding aside, the Police are trying to rid the streets of those 'teddy-boy' hooligans you spoke about. The Police who rescued you, tonight, are taking the lead in doing that. Those four nice married young men work closely with the Police in ridding the streets of the cretins who really belong in the 'Rubbish' bins you see on street corners!"

Nigel has unintentionally made the girl laugh, again, at his remark about the hooligans belonging in the garbage. Nigel manages a smile, seeing her laugh.

"So, perhaps you might change your mind about leaving England, love?", he asks. "You know: Give this great nation, second to the United States, **another **chance? Hmm?"

The girl ponders his words thoughtfully. Then shakes her head in the negative.

"My family is preparing to move to the **United States**, actually", she tells him. "My fiancé is already there at his job."

Nigel's stomach oddly churns from what the girl just told him: She's going to America… and she's already **engaged **to be married.

Nigel doesn't even know this girl. She's of another race and culture. Why does he feel as if his feelings got hurt?

"I see", Nigel simply responds.

There's really nothing more to be said to convince her. And, she's already someone else's betrothed.

Nigel tries to overcome the unusual sadness now overwhelming him.

"I do beg pardon: What is your name, young lady?", he asks her.

"Claudette."

"Nigel."

"You're very sweet, Nigel."

"I'm just… doing what I'm supposed to. It's my job."

There is an interruption when a car horn repeatedly honks. Julian opens the door of the van.

"Pardon me, Nigel: The Police car is here to take the young lady to identify the bastards!", Julian tells Nigel – who absently nods at him. Julian leaves.

Nigel and Claudette are alone, again. Claudette turns to Nigel.

"Thank you, Nigel, for being so sweet", she tells him. "Please be careful with these no-good creeps out here."

Nigel manages a smile.

"Thanks, love. Good luck in America", he tells her. "And, **be careful**."

"Thank you."

Claudette gives Nigel a **hug**.

"I'll never forget you…", she whispers.

Nigel returns the hug. He cannot respond. His emotions and feelings well up within him.

_**Black power**_

_**That's the glamour of the night**_

_**When you're holding me so tight**_

_**Slowly I say it loud from within**_

_**Fever deep within**_

_**Today come to me**_

_**Today I feel free…**_

_**Come fun, and then come**_

He forces himself to release her.

Then Alex and Pete poke their heads into the van to help the attractive, yet quiet, victim out of the van.

The two Droogs notice Nigel and Claudette conversing. Nigel appears somewhat dejected – but maintains a solemn front.

Claudette sees Alex and Pete, who smile at her.

"Hi hi hi, there!", Alex greets her.

Claudette smiles at the two.

"Hello", she greets them.

Pete climbs into the van.

Pete, unaware of the conversation, stands before Claudette. He smiles.

"Your chariot awaits you, Miss!", he playfully tells her.

Claudette is puzzled. She then emits a squeak when Pete sweeps her up in his arms, and prepares to carry her out.

Nigel looks on. Claudette smiles and gives him a final wave. Nigel waves back… wistfully.

He sees Claudette being set down on her feet. Alex, Pete, Georgie, Dim, the two Police 'Droogs', and Julian each embrace her.

"**Thanks so much for rescuing me!**", she tells them.

Nigel turns away, before she sees him, and moves toward the back of the van.

Alex's voice and the Droogs are heard chatting; then **laughing**.

Shortly, Alex reopens the van door, and enters with Dim, who laughs his stupid laugh.

"Welly, welly well, Nige, did you _viddy _us **six** Droogs in action against those **five **bastards?", Alex asks Nigel, smirking.

"Yeah! One of the Police took the _devotchka _from the _bratchneys_ when we started to _drat_ with them!", Dim laughs.

The two notice Nigel sitting on a seat in a corner… despondent. He's absorbed in his thoughts. A different song plays on the radio, now: Bobby Vee's "The Night Has a Thousand Eyes".

He looks up at the two Droogs; then forces a smirk.

"Oh, yes, Alex. You four were great!", Nigel answers. "I'm glad you nabbed those bloody animals. I'm sorry for verbally attacking you, earlier… and I'm just sorry that our beloved Britain is so filled with **violence!**"

At his concluding line, Nigel halfway raises his voice – expressing displeasure and disgust.

Alex and Dim are concerned, and go over to him.

"Nige? What's wrong?", Alex asks him. "Why is your _litso_ down?... er, I mean, er, 'why do you look sad'?"

Nigel's cold hazel _glazzies _glint at Alex's brilliant blue _glazzies_ as he's quite upset. Now entering the van are Georgie, and Pete. They see Alex and Dim listening to a very angry Nigel, who shortly vents:

"Oh, simple, Alex – and _**Dim**_, is it? You see, this entire bit of ultraviolence' **BS** you British youths thrive on and indulge in **just scared off a potential citizen with her family! The young lady, Claudette, you rescued is actually going to move to the U.S. with her family… because she is ****turned-off**** by all this damned 'ultraviolence' occurring around her – and what nearly **_**happened**_** to her, tonight – here in the bloody U.K.!**

"And worse: Her **fiancé **is waiting for her in America…"

Nigel turns away from the Droogs, who are regarding him closely as he's very upset.

The Droogs continue to regard Nigel. It begins to dawn on them the real reason behind his anger.

"Did you fancy the _devotchka _we rescued, Brother?", Alex asks him.

Nigel sighs.

"It doesn't matter, Alex. **Really. **Nothing matters, anymore."

Just then, Julian re-enters the van.

"All right, guys. Let's all head to the 'Duke of New York' to celebrate our finally catching these blasted bastards!", he suggests.

Julian discerns the odd silence of the Droogs, who would be celebratory that they finally nabbed those pillaging and raping bastards.

"What's wrong? What's going on, here?", he asks, looking at them all, including glum Nigel and the Servicemen.

Georgie speaks up.

"Er, shall we go to the 'Duke of New York', first, as you suggested, Julie?"

**Disclaimer: "I do not own the rights to the music and lyrics of "Black Power" (1969)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Duke of New York Pub<strong>

Alex and the Droogs, Julian, Nigel and the two Servicemen unwind at the Duke of New York Pub. Earlier in his _baddiwad _days, Alex took his Droogs here to buy them drinks following his fight with Georgie and Dim at the Flatblock Marina, reasserting his position as their Leader.

Tonight, the Droogs and the Servicemen drink cranberry juice. Julian has an iced tea. Nigel just has a cup of Devonshire tea. They all dine on toasted sandwiches of chicken and cranberries.

All, but Nigel, who prefers to have his cup of tea.

Alex and the Droogs try to cheer up a depressed Nigel who, apparently, was interested in the Caribbean girl who was rescued.

"Aw, c'mon, Nige! **Order something!** Julie's treating us to some _pischa_!", Alex insists.

"It's **sandwiches!** But, you can try enjoy it!", Dim adds.

"Yeah! You could even take it home with you if you don't finish it all!", Georgie adds.

"At least, have something **on us!** You're quite a _dobby veck_, Nige!", Pete tells him. He remembers to translate his Nadsat. "You're a nice guy!"

Nigel is still glum. Blinking, he raises his eyes in Pete's direction.

"Thank you, Pete… **No. I don't have an appetite, right now. Thanks**", he replies.

"So, Nige: You really fancied that Island _devotchka_ we rescued, tonight!", Alex tells him. "She was _sladky_ – all 'Caribbean spice, and everything nicey-nice' – yes?"

"My luck is just _**remarkable**_ with women, isn't it, Alex?", Nigel speaks with sarcasm. "This is the way how things often turn out with women I'm interested in. They're either very nice – but **unattainable**, like this young lady, tonight; or – and **often **– they're totally **disinterested**, and rude with me!

"Something must be really **wrong **with me!... Oh! Don't let me dampen your 'festive' mood, gentlemen! After all, you've finally captured this gang that's been marauding and terrorizing London for so long! **Congratulations to a job well done!**"

Nigel smirks, and raises his tea to them in a toast.

Julian, somber-expressioned, regards Nigel.

"Nigel: The Boys and I are **eating! **Your two Servicemen are **eating! **And I'm quite sure your 'would-have-been' Caribbean honey is also **eating** – or **will eat** once she gets home! We all feel your pain. But you can't **starve yourself**, either! I just ordered your sandwich!"

Nigel sighs, and manages a small smile.

"Thank you, Julian. That was very kind of you", he responds. "I'll likely eat it when I'm at home, later, tonight."

"Whenever you want to eat it. Just **eat!** Don't you want to be strong and healthy for that 'special someone' you'll find, one day?"

"Hmm… I suppose so, Julian… **if **my bloody luck will **ever **change, that is!"

Dim suddenly remembers:

"Wait a _minoota_! What about that _devotchka_ who had that _govoreet-drat_ with you at Alex's building, tonight?"

Pete and Georgie brighten. Alex smirks.

"The one with the dark pink _voloss_, you mean?", Pete asks. Dim nods.

"Oh, **yeah!** That fiery pink-haired _sharp_!", Georgie realizes. He turns to Nigel, who now becomes annoyed upon hearing reference to 'Miss Pink Hair'. "Don't worry, Nige! You'll be just **fine**!"

Alex turns to Nigel, who is getting disgusted with 'Miss Pink Hair' being linked with him.

"See, Nige? All's not hopeless! That pink-haired _devotchka_ will be waiting for you tomorrow morning in the lobby of me flat! **Problem solved**, Brother!"

Alex proudly smirks at Nigel, as do Pete, Georgie and Dim.

Nigel solemnly regards the Nadsats, who are happy for him.

"_**Problem solved**_, eh, boys? "You all **still intend **to pair me off with that blasted 'Firebrand'! You just can't let it go, can you?", Nigel complains.

Everybody breaks up in hearty laughter – except Nigel, of course.

One of the Servicemen agrees.

"At least, you'll see **her** – despite she bickers with you, Sir. It's better than **nothing**, at all! She's still **here! **Think about it!"

Nigel sulks in disgust, amusing the male party present with him.


	37. Back to Normal

Wednesday.

Morning, again.

Nigel is back with the ten Secret Servicemen waiting for Alex. Nigel is still rather glum over losing Caribbean near-victim Claudette, who's disenchanted with Britain, and is leaving it to move to America… and to be with her fiancé. Nigel's chances to begin a relationship with this warm recipient are gone, for she's engaged to marry somebody else.

Alex and the Droogs tried to cheer him up last night by informing him all isn't lost: He's still got the 'pink-haired _devotchka_' to fuss with in the morning – to Nigel's total displeasure…

This is exactly what happens as Nigel is waiting for Alex to arrive.

'Miss Pink Hair', initially, cheerily walks down the stairs to the lobby with her familiar gym bag. Of course, she politely greets the ten Servicemen, first.

However, the moment she sees Nigel standing over by the pillar, near the mural, his arms folded and with a somber expression, she becomes disgusted. So does Nigel upon sight of her.

"Oh, **God!**", he groans aloud, rolling his eyes.

"**Christ!** **You were just here last night!**", she complains.

"And what of it?", Nigel fires back at her. "Don't you have a flight to catch? – you and that blasted 'overnight bag' you're forever carrying!"

As expected, Nigel and 'Miss Pink Hair' approach each other, bickering.

"Well! Guess who's the **busybody**, today? Why, it's the 'store mannequin' from Harrod's, modeling another of your damned suits! Yesterday, it was pinstripes! Today, it's **solid print!** **Show-off!**"

'Miss Pink Hair' scowls at him. Nigel smirks, snorting:

"You **like** what you see? A 'courtesy' from **the State!**"

"So, it's from the State! **Big deal! **All due respect to your Servicemen: You look more 'plastic' than **real! **At least us 'poor', working-class persons keep it **real!** Did you run out of the display window to come here, I wonder?"

"You're quite a **chatterbox**, aren't you, **'Madame Firebrand'? 'Miss Typewriter'! – **_**Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! – **_Was that **60**, or **80 words per minute** you just did? I lost count!", Nigel remarks, glaring at her.

"Oh, I talk **too much**? I just speak my **mind**, 'Lord Smartass'!", the _devotchka _gleefully retorts. "As I've said: I keep it **real!**"

Nigel is regarding Miriam with his cold steely gaze. His sleek black suit and black overcoat stands out over Miriam's mid-length black winter coat, her jeans, and black boots. She's nicely dressed; but she's, obviously, no match against Nigel's attire! Then, again, she could care less what he wears.

Perhaps Nigel is studying this _devotchka's _simple get-up as she is of the working-class. And he's of the (oppressive) State, with his classy, sleek **elegant **suits - along with his **arrogance**. He's aware Miriam is throwing that remark at him.

"Go on! Be on your way to work, 'Madame Gadabout'!", Nigel remarks, dismissing her.

"I will, 'Lord Smartass'… after I go to the pay phone at the corner, and call Harrod's to report a 'runaway store mannequin' from the display window! **Oh!** How should I describe you to the manager, 'mannequin'? Are you **real?** Or are you **plastic?**", 'Miss Pink Hair' asks him.

'Miss Pink Hair's blue-gray eyes glint directly at Nigel's steely hazel ones. He crosses over to her, and stands **before **her.

"Which **am **I, Madame? Do you care to **find out**?", he asks her, 'in turn'.

Nigel's cold eyes bore into hers as he makes his challenging inquiry.

'Miss Pink Hair' backs away from him a little.

Nigel is somber – yet **content **– he made the dark pink-haired fireball uneasy.

The _devotchka_, however, 'shakes it off'.

"I'd rather **drown myself**!", she retorts, glaring Nigel back in his eye.

Nigel now seems a bit startled at her biting response. Was she being serious? Is he **that **bad for her to prefer…?

Strangely, 'Miss Pink Hair', seeing Nigel's reaction, felt she was a bit too strong with her early retort. She 'softens' it with a follow-up comment:

"… **in drink, **first!"

Nigel becomes angry. Now, she'd rather be **drunk** than find out if Nigel is 'real'?

"You bloody cantankerous **firebrand!**", he retorts as the _devotchka _smiles, having provoked him. "You enjoy **annoying** me, don't you?"

"**Sure! **Why not? It's a pleasure seeing and hearing you yell like that!", she counters.

"**Welly welly welly welly well, Nige!**", a familiar voice cheerfully greets the familiar bickering pair – who now turn in the direction of the staircase.

Alex is smirking as he walks down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Missus! 'Miree-Mir!", he greets 'Miss Pink Hair'.

"Good Morning, Alex", she replies.

Alex strides over to the odd couple, who seem to be forever at odds with each other.

"It's all 'back-to-normal', eh, Nige?", he playfully tells Nigel. "It seems like you've gotten over the 'Island _sharp_' from last night! See? You've got _**this **_one, still! – Your _**girlfriend**_?"

Nigel and the _devotchka_ regard Alex as if he were from another planet.

"_**WHAT?**_", they both exclaim in shock and horror.

The _devotchka _heads toward the Exit.

"Bye, Alex! I'm out of here!", she comments.

"_Viddy _you, Missus!", Alex tells her.

"Yes, **goodbye**, 'Madame Firebrand'!", Nigel tells her. "Go catch your 8 AM flight from Heathrow to JFK!"

The _devotchka_ turns in Nigel's direction.

"Geez! What a pity that's not the case! Because I'm sure I'll find **you **here, again, when I come back this evening!", she replies.

Alex rubs it in.

"Oh, **he'll **be here, Missus!"

"God! What **torture!**", she groans.

"Good! **That's **what you get for annoying me!", Nigel retorts.

"Oh, **shut up!** And have a great day!", she rebuts.

The _devotchka_ and Nigel exchange their glares with each other. He 'came back' at her; and she 'came back' at him. She's gone.

The males are alone, again.

Alex and the Servicemen are sniggering. Nigel is just disgusted.

"**God!** Already, that bleeding woman just gave me a **headache! **The 20 minutes we stood there arguing! – and her mouth going **50 miles per hour! **That blasted **parrot!**", Nigel complains, massaging his temple.

"Shall I get some pain meds for you, Nige?", Alex offers. "I'll ask Peg…"

"No, no, Alex. Thank you", Nigel politely declines. "I have tea and aspirins in the limo. Come on, Alex. Let's get to the limo, shall we?"

"I take the **bus**, Brother!", Alex 'reminds' him. He smirks.

Nigel now remembers.

"Oh, yes, yes! – **See what that damned woman caused?**"

Nigel has started to raise his voice in anger due to 'Miss Pink Hair' bickering with him, earlier.

Alex is laughing.

"Calm down, Nigel. You'll make your pain worse if you yell!", he reminds Nigel.

Later, as the State entourage drive to Alex's workplace, Nigel relaxes after taking his aspirins.

During the ride, he does ponder about the altercation he had with that 'cantankerous' dark pink-haired _devotchka_. She challenged him by calling him a 'store mannequin' in his suit. Then inquired if he were 'real', or 'plastic'.

He put the question to her, if she cared to find out, as he came toward her.

The _devotchka _nervously backed away from him, at that point…

Nigel wonders about that particular incident. _**Why did she ask him that question? Why did he ask her his question, in turn? Why did he come toward her like that, making her nervous?**_ – Nigel didn't intend to 'bully' her, as she's a female; and he's of the State, and he's a man…

Were there 'hidden meanings' behind their questions… and their **actions**, which followed?..

Nigel gradually lapses into a blank state.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Holland! <strong>Mr. Holland<strong>, Sir! **Wake up!**"

Nigel feels himself being gently shaken. He opens his eyes, and sees Colin and two other Servicemen in the back seat before him.

"Colin! Did I drop asleep?", Nigel asks him, trying to get his bearings.

"You did, Sir. We're outside of Alex's workplace, Sir", Colin replies.

Nigel trains his sleepy hazel eyes at the building on his left.

"Oh. **OH!** – All right, then!", Nigel concludes. He finally discerns where he is, now.

Nigel carefully prepares to come out of the limousine. Colin and the Servicemen assist him.

For now, Nigel forgets about the incident with him and that dark pink-haired _devotchka_, and the odd behavior that followed between them.


End file.
